Darkness Unveiled
by MissAX
Summary: Harry runs away from his parents to find a place where he belongs...Away from home, Harry meets no one other than Voldemort, who becomes the father that he never had. Harry comes to see that the Light aren't all that they appear to be...[NOT SLASH]
1. Prologue

**Darkness Unveiled**

**PROLOGUE**

"Uncle Sirius!" screamed a dark, unruly haired boy with startling emerald eyes as he ran towards the man at the doorway. The man, Sirius Black just grinned his boyish grin and hugged the newly four year old toddler as he came close enough.

"So sport, what have you been up to? Any mischief?" he asked with a wink. Here, the toddler, a boy named Harry James Potter, just shook his head but a sheepish grin occupied his face. Sirius just barked a laughter since the boy was just like James and him that it was scary.

"Well it's your birthday kiddo, is there anything you want?" he asked the boy, who just shook his head.

"All that matters is that you're here Uncle Sirius!" he exclaimed and Sirius didn't wonder why this innocent boy had been his favorite godchild. Just then, his best friend, James Potter, and his wife, Lily Potter, came down from the stairway.

"Harry! Are you bothering Sirius?" demanded Lily.

"He was no trouble Lily," Sirius said before Harry could apologize. This was the odd thing that Sirius noticed. James and Lily seem partial to the newest addition to the family, a two year old named George Potter. Though Sirius couldn't understand it, both seem to be negligent towards Harry, so as his godfather, Sirius tried to make Harry seemingly happier about his life.

"Uncle Sirius! When's Uncle Remus coming?" asked Harry curiously.

"He'll probably be here around tonight since he's still tired. The moon has just been full two nights ago so Remus is still resting," said Sirius to soothe Harry. Harry was aware that his other uncle became frequently ill with the arrival of the full moon. His parents had told him that it was something about a werewolf but Harry didn't believe them. He thought that it was probably just another ruse to scare little boys.

"Prongs, where's the decorations for the party then?" James just grinned sheepishly.

"You mean you haven't started yet? Blimey, we better get going then!"

* * *

Harry stared longingly at the candles on his cake. Not George's, but all his. All around him were his family. At his left were Uncles Remus and Sirius. On his right were his parents and his brother. All around him were his family, and that was all that mattered on his fourth birthday.

"Come on Harry! Make a wish!" encouraged his uncle Remus. Remus Lupin was still tired looking and his eyes were still bloodshot, yet he wouldn't have missed his godchild's birthday for the world. Like Sirius, Remus noticed the way that James and Lily seem to like George more than poor Harry, although he had no idea why.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought of the thing that he wanted most in the world…his parent's love. _I wish that mum and dad will love me like they do with George,_ Harry thought as he blew out the four candles on the cake, as the entire room went dark before the adults had their wands out and said, "_Lumos!"_

"Let's get started on those presents!" said Sirius eagerly. Harry happily complied, starting with the large, regally wrapped box from Uncle Remus. Opening it Harry found a mini revolving model of the galaxy. The stars shone brightly and the whole model was as big as Harry was though it weighed as much as a feather.

Harry gasped in shock and glee, "Thank you Uncle Remus!" Remus beamed at Harry's pleasure at his gift. James sent him a glance.

"Remus, are you sure that you should have done that? Things like that are _very_ expensive-" but James got no farther as Remus shot him a glare. Harry noticed the tension between the two and stared curiously before Remus bent down to ruffle his unruly hair.

"You're welcome cub," grinned Remus as Harry gave him a tight hug. Next was Sirius' present, since Harry's parents had already given him a large treasure trove of chocolate frogs. Like Remus, Sirius also got Harry a large present. What was curious to Harry was that the box seemed to vibrate or jiggle just slightly.

Ripping off the wrapping paper, which had Quidditch designs moving around, Harry saw that the box was wooden and like a crate. Harry lifted open the box and gasped at the surprise within.

"Uncle Sirius! Thank you so much! I've always wanted a _snake_ as a pet!" exclaimed an ecstatic Harry. Looking at the snake, all can see that it was of medium size, about half the size of Harry. The male snake was a vibrant green with golden slits for eyes.

"Padfoot…you didn't by any chance give Harry a _poisonous_ snake did you?" asked Remus warily. Sirius was notorious for his pranks and rash decisions when they all went to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A snake wasn't the most child-friendly pet, and Remus was afraid that Sirius (despite having good intentions) hadn't ask whether the animal was safe before buying it.

As if to answer Remus' question, the snake leap from Harry's arms and swayed hypnotically on the floor while cautiously looking at them all. He stared mostly at Harry since he was the one right in front of him.

"_Foolisshh humansss, you ssshall never capture me,_" the snake hissed. Surprisingly no one understood it except Harry, who eyed it in wonderment.

"_Who ssshall die firssst I wonder…that boy looksss like a tasssty morssal," _the snake continued looking pointedly at Harry.

"_Do not eat us. We will not hurt you,_" said Harry quickly upon hearing the snake's dinner plans. However, when he spoke that, it was not in English, but rather in Parseltongue, or the language of the snakes. Everyone was taken aback, excluding Harry since he wasn't aware that he had even spoken in another language. The snake hissed in pleasure, and with a "_Yess master_," nodded his head and went back into the box once more while Harry continued petting him.

Everybody was shaken, mostly Lily. "J-James," she stuttered, "This has never happened in my bloodline before!" Her husband comforted her with soothing sounds while caressing her to calm his wife down. Sirius was shocked at the outcome of his gift. He knew the snake was poisonous when he bought it, but had it charmed so that it couldn't bite anyone unless his master wanted it to. His new master would, of course, be the first one who touched it. Sirius simply wanted a familiar that would be able to protect his godson when he wasn't there, but didn't realize how much trouble it would cause.

'_Well on the bright side, I guess there won't be any communication problems_…' was his belated thoughts.

By the end of the day, Sirius and Remus had to leave after another quick "happy birthday" to Harry. Once they left, Lily broke down in hysterical laughter.

"How could he James? _His_ blood has always been a part of my lineage, but _no one_ in my family has _ever_ gotten that…that cursed ability!" sobbed Lily into her husband's arms. James just hushed Lily and tried to quiet her down. He led her to the living room couch and held her while she cried.

Harry looked down at the snake guiltily knowing that it was _him_ that caused his mother pain. He quickly turned and went into his rooms but not before hearing one last shout from his mother, "No Potter should be able to speak to snakes!"

After closing the door behind him, Harry fell to the floor and broke down crying. Now he knew why his mother was in distress, and it was his fault!

"_Calm down snake child. It isss not your fault,_" soothed the snake. Harry rose and went over to the crate which held his pet.

"_Mum and dad hate me_!" wailed Harry, "_Maybe it's best if I just left them alone, that way they can enjoy life with George and don't have to worry about me and my –my- freakish gift_."

"_Perhaps, but where will you go snake child?_" asked the snake. Since they had met, he had taken a liking towards Harry since he could speak Parseltongue and treated him with respect.

"_It doesn't matter. I caused mum and dad enough trouble. It's best if I just leaved them alone_," said a determined and sad Harry as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He felt as if no one wanted him anymore. '_No that's not true… Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius still want me… but they get into so many arguments with mum and dad already because of me'_ he thought morosely. Opening his window, Harry eyed the ground. His room was on the second floor and it was a long way down.

Luckily for Harry, there was also a tree right next to his window. It was this tree that allowed him to explore during the summer and to just escape the pressures at home. Before he knew it, Harry was on the ground with his snake and walked to, or slithered in the snake's case, the forest nearby.

Stopping by a nice a large tree as a resting place, Harry soon fell asleep with his pet right alongside him, guarding Harry from the dangers in the darkness. It was not until the late hours of the night that Harry was woken up by his snake.

"_Wake up ssssnake child!" _hissed his snake friend, "_There is another dangeroussssss sssnake coming. I can sssmell it in the air!"_ Harry became alert at his friend's warning.

Sure enough, a moment later, a large and powerful snake came towards them. This new animal was at least three times bigger than Harry. It glided gracefully and swiftly towards them, and Harry became afraid. He was unarmed and his friend was only about a fracction of the size of the new monstrous arrival.

"_What are you doing here?"_ it demanded angrily.

"_We go assss we pleassse,"_ Harry's pet hissed back.

"_You sssshould not be here. What are you doing here?_" it demanded once again.

"_We are running away and are just here to spend the night. We have no other places to go to, so please just leave us be,"_ Harry said in Parseltongue, hoping that the new snake would leave him and his friend alone.

"_You ssspeak our tongue! There iss but one mortal that can do that!"_

Harry just shrugged. "_So will you leave us alone?"_ he asked hopefully.

"_Do you need a place to ssstay? My massster would be pleassssed it you sstay with him_," said the snake slyly.

Harry turned to his pet and saw that it had turned its head to look back at him. The sign was clear. He would go along with Harry whatever Harry's choice was. Thinking about how he needed a home, Harry turned and smiled at the snake. His smile was the first one after he ran away from home.

"_I accept,"_ was all that Harry said before the snake led them away.

* * *

"_Nagini, what has taken you so long?"_ demanded the man on a large chair overlooking the large room. His blood red eyes shone in the dark and his pale skin had an almost iridescent sheen to it.

"_My lord, I found some…company in the forest while I was hunting_," said Nagini in snake tongue, "_They are waiting for you outside."_

"_Very well, summon them,"_ he said impatiently as the snake slid off towards the door.

The next sight that the man saw was surprising to say the very least. He found himself looking at a small kid with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. Looking into those eyes, he saw a world of innocence and beyond that…pain.

"_Nagini, why have you brought him?"_ he asked once he saw the boy and his companion…another snake.

"_Master, he is able to speak our tongue,"_ replied Nagini with a mysterious spark in her eyes. Then man was startled slightly. The ability to talk to snakes was reserved to the descendents of Salazar Slytherin only. Who was this boy that had the ability then?

"_You, boy, who are you?_" he asked in Parseltongue to test Harry's capability.

"Harry Potter," was his innocent reply and the man saw instant trust in the boy's eyes. "Who are you?" he asked innocently.

The boy was a Potter! The whole lot of them was nothing but a pain in the Dark Lord's eyes. Time and time again they foiled his plots!

The man drew in a sharp breath; it had been quite a while since someone had spoken like that to him. "I am Lord Voldemort!" he exclaimed.

"What were you doing in the forest by yourself?" questioned Voldemort.

"Running," was his reply, but the Dark Lord didn't miss the darkness that just veiled his eyes.

"From what?" he further asked in a demanding tone.

"My parents," was Harry's hesitant reply, "They don't care for me so I left to spare them the pain of having me." Voldemort was puzzled; a Potter forsaken from his family?

Also there was the fact that the boy was a Parseltongue. Furthermore, Voldemort could just_ feel_ the power emanating from him. Was this Slytherin's attempt at telling him something? He _did_ need to train an heir, and was this not the perfect choice? He was both strong in magic and still young so Voldemort can teach him and train him in the ways of the Dark Arts.

There was the large fact that the boy in front of him reminded him of himself. Having no family, and not knowing the care of his parents, not that a Dark Lord cared about such trivial things as that. But still, Voldemort couldn't deny the fact that Harry reminded him of himself.

"I've a deal for you prat," said the Dark Lord. His large, hopeful, emerald eyes met Voldemort's smoldering gleaming ones. Voldemort soon found himself drawn into those eyes before he wretched out of his gaze.

"How would you like to work for me?" asked Voldemort. Harry just stared at him and bit his lips thinking.

"You dare to refuse my generous offer? What would you do without it? I'm offering you a chance to survive here but if you're not smart enough to see it then be gone!" Harry stared at Voldemort's statement.

Finally, Harry grinned and nodded his head, "All right then, under a wish."

The Dark Lord glared daggers at him before hissing out, "What?"

"Allow me to call you father," was his simple and earnest reply.

* * *

**A/N ****- **WOW! That was bloody LONG! First Harry Potter fanfic so please review okay? This story is an alternate version (kinda) of xxxlostdreamerxz's _Darkly Treacherous._ **Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer**** - **This will be for the entire story. J.K. Rowling owns and copyrighted everything about Harry Potter. This is just my entertainment and imagination.

Last revised: 12/18/2010

7


	2. Training the Heir

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 1 - Training the Heir**

"_Reducto!"_ said a sudden voice from the shadows.

"_Protego!"_ yelled the counter spell from raven haired boy as he came running through the door and into the room.

"You're late boy," said a soft voice that was almost a hiss. The owner of the voice stood back in the shadows with eerie and piercing red eyes. His taunt face was pale with what seemed like slits for a nose. He preferred this visage of Lord Voldemort and had taken to keeping this form just in case he ran into his other minions.

The person who he was talking to turned out to be a boy and he just grinned sheepishly. His messy and unmanageably black hair and shining emerald eyes showed the youth and innocence of his ten years.

Harry, the black haired boy, grinned at his adoptive father in a sorry childish way, but not in fear regardless of the blasting curse that was shot at him moments ago. Harry knew that his father, the Dark Lord, only wanted to have him be prepared for anything and he had only cursed Harry because he knew that Harry could dodge the spell or protect himself.

Meanwhile the Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort, stared and assessed his heir. The boy had certainly grown up nicely. In just the five years that he had been here, he had mastered curses and spells beyond the capability of other children. Now, his strength could rival a sixth year student at the infamous magical school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and maybe even a seventh year.

Voldemort had at first worried about Harry not being able to perform any of the dark spells, since he was from a prominent "Light" family, but he proved the Dark Lord wrong. Not only had he performed them, but he seemed to find them more like a puzzling challenge and attacked it with such vigor that now most of his followers were put to shame.

Voldemort always wondered why Harry seemed to immerse himself in the Dark Arts when he was supposedly a "Child of the Light." However, now that he thought about it, it might have been the result of when Voldemort modified Harry's memories.

One of the things the Dark Lord altered was about Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter, causing Harry much more pain than what really occurred. Instead of being neglected every now and then, Voldemort just made it more often. This rejection by his loved ones only strengthened his resolve to be great and prove them wrong. Voldemort remembered that he was the exact same way. He wanted to prove himself by becoming the most powerful wizard in the world. To do that, he eagerly learned all that he could about the Dark Arts. And he knew that Harry would do the same.

He didn't regret that decision now that he looked at the strong and intelligent young man standing before him. As much as the Dark Lord would hate to admit it, he had become attached to the boy.

Furthermore, Harry's name had changed from Harry Potter to Harry Mortimer Riddle. Mortimer was in honor of the last name of Salazar Slytherin's last surviving line, and Riddle from Voldemort's true last name. As much as he hated his muggle heritage, it was a part of his identity. And now there is no doubt as to whether or not Harry is Voldemort's son lawfully by name.

"I…er…overslept," said Harry as he blushed slightly when he answered the unasked question hinted at by his father.

"You…_overslept_?" asked Voldemort, his voice rising slightly.

"I'm sorry father. I won't do it again," stated Harry rather quickly as he grinned rather lopsidedly.

The Dark Lord was slightly startled by his undying show of affection, just like a son would to his father. Though he had forbidden Harry to call him father when he had asked years ago, Voldemort grew accustomed to it to the point of no longer bothering to correct Harry when he called him father.

"Very well, just _do not_ be late again. Today we will be covering some new material that I don't believe you have heard before," started the Dark Lord. Seeing the dismayed look grow on his son, Voldemort knew the reason.

During the last two years, they had covered the Unforgivable Curses with their nightly lessons. Voldemort had planned to teach it to Harry as he grew older but the boy had mastered all of the curses, both dark and light, that was needed to be learned. Basically, the boy was learning at an alarming rate that Voldemort finally agreed to teach him ahead of schedule.

Surprisingly, Harry had an aptitude for the Imperious Curse. When it was cast upon him, it took him only a month to overthrow it, which was rather surprising. To be able to throw off the curse, one had to be able to have a stronger will than the castor, so that was greatly alarming. However, Voldemort now knew that he made the right choice for his heir. Very few could do that, and so soon. It would only take some time before Harry would equal Voldemort in power and take his place by his father's side.

Even though Harry easily mastered the Imperious Curse, the other two he was more reluctant to use. The Cruciatus Curse, or the torturing curse, and the Killing Curse were harder to master, and although Harry learned them, he made it clear that he didn't want to use them. This Voldemort did not pursue since it was an easy way to loose the boy's trust. Actually, that was what Voldemort told himself, and not the fact that he didn't want to force his son to do anything that he didn't want to.

"Today we will start with Occlumency, which is the art of blocking out others from your mind. After you have mastered that, we shall move on to Legilimency, which is the art of reading other people's minds," said Voldemort to the curious boy.

"But father, whatever do I need to learn it _for_?" asked a pouting Harry. His expression showed that he had not forgotten the _last_ time which they had a large task, namely the Unforgivables.

"Because, my son," Voldemort said this word weirdly since he had never said it before and he could see from Harry's blinking eyes that _he_ had not missed it either, "that old muggle loving fool Dumbledore is an experienced Legilimens. That means that you must have strong defenses to keep him out of your mind should you ever be in his presence."

Harry blinked, not even knowing that his father would say such a thing, but reluctantly saw his point. Harry sighed deeply, "Very well father, shall we start?"

* * *

Harry walked wearily back to his rooms. His feet plodded the ground tiredly as he felt like one of those muggle buses had run his mind over and over again. His father had _insisted_ on practicing Occlumency over again, until Harry's head was hurting from trying to hold his father off unsuccessfully.

Though Voldemort was ruthless at destroying Harry's defenses, he never read what was going inside his son's mind, seeing as how it invaded his privacy excessively. When he broke into Harry's mind, he simply glossed over the memories like a slideshow, but never focused on a particular memory. He occasionally lingered on memories of Harry planning pranks on him and his Death Eaters, but continued sifting through the memories, much to Harry's chagrin.

Harry was about to turn around the corner on his way to the potions storage room to get a draft for his pounding headache when he stopped. Just around the corner he heard voices speaking quietly. If that was not enough, the fact that they were even _here_ was suspicious. His father did not want anyone to know about his heir just yet so this area had been forbidden. If anyone broke that rule, there would be hell to pay for them.

Listening closely, Harry could just make out what they were saying.

"So they caught some more prisoners today right?" said the first voice.

"Right! Two people from the Order of the Phoenix were just captured at the last raid. Apparently these two were trying to hold us off until the others got to safety," replied the second husky and girlish voice in a scoffing tone.

"So what are we waiting for Bella?" asked the first voice, which once Harry paid attention, belonged to a male.

"Let's go to the torture rooms then Rodolphus," Bella replied evilly as they made their way around the corner.

Harry, seeing that he was about to be discovered quickly tapped his head and wordlessly cast the disillusionment spell. Shivering slightly as the feeling of eggs running down his head passed, Harry backed all the way to the wall and waited until they got away from him.

Soon the voices faded away until nothing was heard from them, as they too had gone beyond his field of hearing.

Once he spared a look at the two, Harry could see that both had black hair and walked with menacing steps, bursting with authority. Harry's headache came back with a vengeance and he went to the potions storage room. After drinking a simple headache potion, Harry stood there trying to decide as to what to do next.

He decided to go and see the prisoners before they were tortured. Harry hated torturing people since he saw no point to it. Maybe he could even help them; he thought with pleasure…of course they would have to not pose a serious threat to his father.

First, however, Harry had to cover his face from the Death Eaters who could use his position for their own personal gain. Finally Harry decided to apparated back to his rooms to get one of the various Death Eater uniforms along with the silvery mask that would hide the upper half of his face. Even though Harry's father had blocked people from apparating into the place, he had spelled Harry's magic signature so that he could if he needed to.

Once the disguise was in place, Harry wore a disguise since it would not do for the Death Eaters to find out about the heir, Harry disapparated to a corner just around the torture chamber and started walking towards the room.

Harry came to just outside the room and leaned against the doorway surveying the scene before him.

"What are your plans at the Order of the Phoenix?" demanded a tall brown haired deatheater.

"Eat dung," was the rebellious reply.

"_Crucio!"_ screamed the Death Eater. The room filled with the screams of the man with shaggy black hair. Chains were jerking from his movements. Finally a piercing scream echoed in the room and causing Harry to get a jolt in his memories.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_AHHHH! Prongs what are you doing?"_

_I'm getting ready for the party of course," was the surprised reply._

"_Do you even _know_ what the party is for?" said a shocked godfather, looking at the father and the soon to be three year old boy._

_The man blinked, "Why it will be George's birthday party Padfoot. Have you thought that I would forget my son's own birthday?"_

"_Bloody hell James! Don't you have any idea what a special day it will be for _Harry _tomorrow?"_

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Harry gasped rather loudly, causing all to look at the new arrival in the chamber.

"You there, boy! Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded a Death Eater, though they didn't panic since they saw his Death Eater uniform.

Harry sneered, "That is none of your business but should I ask who those men are?"

The Death Eater reddened in fury, but he could not hurt the boy since it might cause a war between families…at least not yet.

"Although I do _not _have to tell you, since I am a gracious and merciful man, I will. They are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, members of the Order of the Phoenix." Here he shot the aforementioned men a death glare with an evil smirk, letting them know that their end is inevitable, causing both to shudder at the hours of torture to come.

Using their moment of distraction, Harry craned his neck around the corner and what he saw shocked him. The man with the messy and shaggy black hair was no other than the man in his sudden memory lapse. Sirius Black was it? Harry was just shocked by him even _being_ here when Harry was jolted out of his concentration when Sirius' scream bounced off of the chamber once more.

Harry gasped loudly and grabbed at his head as his scream jolted the memory from his head once more.

"What's wrong boy? Can't take a little torture?" sneered the same witch that he overheard in the hallway.

Harry wasn't going to just let get away with that insult and he said in his most bored and annoying drawling voice, "Actually no, it just surprises me to no end how draft Death Eaters are sometimes. They seem to think that physical pain is all there is to break a person."

Looking at the faces of the Death Eaters, Harry could see that he struck a nerve. Their faces were getting redder by the minute and even in the dark, Harry could see a vein bulge on a pale blond man's neck. Harry hadn't noticed him before, but he _did _see the other two, who were the people in the hallway.

"You _DARE_ insult us? We are in the Dark Lord's very own Inner Circle!" roared the blond man.

"If you must know, yes I do. Inner Circle you say? That's nothing," replied Harry in an extremely bored tone.

"YOU DARE?" shrieked the woman named Bellatrix, "Lucius! Rodolphus! We will not stand here and listen to a midget's insults against us and our lord!" The other two men nodded their head and all got out their wands, pointing them at Harry.

Likewise, Harry moved into the room, getting out his wand.

Bellatrix shrieked in mocking laughter, "So the wittle itty witty baby wishes to face the big mean grown ups?"

That insult struck a nerve on Harry but he ignored it and said in a drawling tone, "Now I could _hardly_ consider you an adult seeing your behavior, can I?"

Once more Bellatrix screamed in fury, "You will pay for that! _Crucio_!"

Harry blocked her curse with a silent Parseltongue shield spell used to repel the Cruciatus, taught by his father. The spell required a silent incantation with the wand in a circular motion followed by a slash. It was an extremely ancient and lost art that Salazar Slytherin had invented to protect his heirs. This shield was powerful enough to block the Cruciatus, but the downside of using it and Parselmagic was its draining effect on the user's magic core.

As a result, the Cruciatus curse just hit his shield and bounced back to her, causing a yell to emanate from the woman.

Likewise, Harry launched an attack at the other men, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" However the men just flicked their wands and prepared to shoot their own counter curses.

"_CRUCIO_!" yelled all three together as a vivid black mist shot towards Harry and at the same time he yelled, "_Adfligo Omnifer!"_ Harry's wand shot an eerie shade of purple at the Death Eaters but missed as they dodged. '_Pity_' thought Harry, '_that spell would have shattered everything upon hitting them… it would definitely give these arrogant idiots a taste of their own medicine'_

Instead of hitting the Death Eaters, however, the spell shot at the chains of the prisoners, causing them to shatter like brittle candy. The two prisoners were so shocked that they were paralyzed for a moment. However, the more reasonable of the two, a sandy haired man, grabbed his companion's arm and activated a secret porkey in the form of a sock to transport both of them out of the hideout.

Meanwhile, the three Cruciatus Curses hit Harry's shield, it broke it like a mirror. The three spells overcame Harry's shield and the force of it knocked Harry to the wall while a noiseless gasp escaped his lips.

The pain was so intense that no scream could justify his pain. Normally one Crucio would be enough to drive a man insane, but the force of three was too much. Tremors rang throughout Harry's body and he could feel the darkness of a faint come, but before that, Harry looked at the smirking Death Eaters.

When he looked at them, Harry saw the prisoners, who were still unnoticed, look at him. Looking at Harry, Sirius and Remus could see a startling shade of green from Harry's eyeholes. A gasp was heard from them as they disappeared. Likewise, Harry followed suit and focused on the image of his room and was gone from the chamber with a small _pop!_

* * *

**A/N**** - **Alright! Here's the update. I just wanted to say that I was pleasantly SHOCKED when I saw the amount of alerts, favorites, and mostly REVIEWS on this story! Thanks to all of your support! The next update might take a while since I have some Tamora Pierce stories that need updating! Again, **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

People have asked how James and Lily could have hated/ignored Harry. The answer for that will come soon in the actual story, but they focused their attention on George Potter. Soon you shall see why they fear Harry like so…but until then!

Also, I'm not sure if shield spells can reflect the Unforgivable Curses but let's just imagine that they can't so I changed this chapter so that old Voldie attacks with a Reductor Curse instead of the Cruciatus at the beginning. Sorry for the confusion!

**Disclaimer****-**J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING, I don't, nor do I make any money off of this story.

Last revised: 12/29/2010

8


	3. Lost Prophecy

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 2 - Lost Prophecy**

**

* * *

**

_**10 years ago...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Albus Dumbledore sat waiting at the Hog's Head, a local inn at Hogsmeade, for a possible candidate for the role as Divination teacher. The woman coming today, Sibyll Trelawney, is part of an ancestry famed for its seer blood.

Looking around Dumbledore saw that it was quite empty, which was one of the reasons he chose this instead of The Three Broomsticks. Carefully sipping the warm butterbeer, Dumbledore looked for any shady people and decided that the person in the black cloak in the corner might be questionable. '_But then again, these are dark times'_ he thought. Turning his attention back to the present he saw that Trelawney had arrived.

Greeting her, Dumbledore started small talk and could see her nervousness. After asking simple questions regarding predicting and asking her elementary divination questions, Dumbledore was rather disappointed to see that she had no authentic skills whatsoever. '_It seems that not every generation has the touch of the seer,'_ thought Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sibyll, I daresay that I shall contact you to let you know of my decision regarding the position as Divination professor," said Dumbledore as he stood up and got ready to leave. However, he was startled to see that Trelawney had suddenly stood up and grasped his arm.

Looking at her Dumbledore could see that the signs of a prophecy coming, as he had seen it once before many years ago with the rise of Grindelwald. Her eyes were rolled back and her voice came out in a husky and hoarse voice.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORNE TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

Dumbledore just blinked in surprise at the news that he had just heard. He was snapped out of his revere by a loud smashing sound at the doorway. In fact the figure had been causing a racket halfway through the prophecy and was now fighting the owner of the Hog's Head.

"Gerroff! Let GO!" yelled the mysterious cloaked figure while attempting to kick the man twice his size. Apparently the whole quiet bar were taking sides with the owner and yelling at the commotion.

Albus himself was wrapped up in trying to decide as to what to do with the person and if they heard anything important to report to anyone. Dumbledore decided that the person must have been a Death Eater and if he reported to the Dark Lord, what should he do? _THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL…_should he just let the spy report to Voldemort?

Clearly the spy had only heard half of the prophecy before the owner saw him overhearing Albus' and Trelawney's conversation, therefore he had not heard about the part where the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal.

Dumbledore was so concentrated in his thoughts that he had not heard the seer go into her trancelike state once again. Furthermore he had not heard the second prophecy over the noise of the bar.

_"THE ONE OF THE PROPHECY WILL SOON COME TO A FORK IN THE ROAD AND WILL BE FORCED TO MAKE A DECISION, CHANGING THE COURSE OF WIZARDKIND…WILL HE JOIN THE DARKNESS OF THE ONLY ONE TO ACCEPT HIM…OR WILL HE SIDE WITH THOSE THAT TURNED THEIR BACKS ON HIM AT HIS TIME OF NEED…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

And so, Dumbledore was wrapped up in his thoughts he did not hear the second prophecy. Little did he know that the second prophecy will come into play greatly, giving a warning to the wizarding world but the warning went unacknowledged.

The commotion brought Dumbledore back to the present as he struggled as to let the man go or to capture him. The hood of the cloak dropped from the man's shoulder, allowing Dumbledore to see the face. Looking from the hook nose, the pale skin, and the greasy black hair Dumbledore saw that it was Severus Snape. He was a rumored Death Eater.

_THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL…_those lines stuck in Dumbledore's head. He must allow the spy to report to his master, or the prophecy will never come true.

As the bar owner dragged and tossed Snape out of the door, Dumbledore thought furiously about who would fit the description of the prophecy. _BORNE TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM…well that would narrow it down to the Potters or the Longbottoms,_ he mused. _BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…both the Longbottoms and the Potters are expecting a child to be born this July…I'll just have to warn both of them. Then they can go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm…yes this could work out but we have to buy more time…_

* * *

Dumbledore stood outside the door of the Potter residence at Godric's Hollow. Just last night he had convinced the Longbottoms to go into hiding, and he was now going to do the same to the Potters. Sighing remorsefully, Dumbledore knocked thrice on the door and waited for entry.

"Professor! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in!" exclaimed James Potter, the raven haired man with hazel eyes as he opened the door.

"Thank you James, and its Albus now since you are no longer my student," said Dumbledore with his customary twinkle in his blue eyes. He stepped calmly through the doorway and looked at the warm house before him.

It was warm with the smell of cinnamon in the air. Though small, it looked quite cozy. The chairs were at an awkward angle since James had leapt when the door was knocked.

"Professor, how are you?" asked Lily Potter warmly. Even with her expanding stomach from the pregnancy, her fiery red hair and startling emerald eyes made her seem heavenly.

"It's Albus, and my business today is not just for visiting I'm afraid," replied Dumbledore somberly.

"Why Professor, what's wrong? Sorry, old habits die hard," asked a concerned Lily and an afterthought at the amused look Dumbledore gave her for calling him "Professor." All sat around the kitchen table as Dumbledore conjured a teapot from thin air.

"I'm aware of a certain little fact concerning your soon to be born son."

Lily became pale at the news, and clutched her stomach. "What about Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Last night, there was an authentic prophecy regarding his future…it seems that he might be fated to be the destruction of the Dark Lord," said Dumbledore tiredly.

"What do you mean 'might'?" asked James.

"It seems that there can be another that the prophecy refers to, the Longbottoms. I've asked them to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm and I'll do the same with you," replied Dumbledore.

"Professor, is it possible to hear the prophecy?" asked James seriously, all of his joking manner gone for once… Internally, Dumbledore was conflicted. Should he tell the full extent of the prophecy and risk it…or should he only tell part of it.

After the internal struggle, Dumbledore decided to only reveal the beginning part, up the line with the boy having the power that the Dark Lord knows not. When he did, both parents started at each other in amazement and fear.

"What do you propose we do Professor?" asked Lily with concern.

"Like I said, I would say to perform the Fidelius Charm and stay here until I get further news on whether of not Lord Voldemort has heard of the prophecy yet." Both Lily and James nodded at this and seem to agree.

"But who will be the Secret Keeper?" asked James.

"Might I suggest myself?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle back in this glowing blue eyes. James hesitated for a moment and spared a look at Lily. They both seemed to agree in that silent look.

"We thank you for the offer Professor, but Sirius Black would be a better choice. You are simply too busy with the present situation and we trust Sirius with our lives," said James.

Dumbledore nodded but asked, "Are you sure? There seems to be someone close to you that is passing information onward to Lord Voldemort, and I do not know for sure who it is."

"Nevertheless, we will ask Sirius," James replied with determination and loyalty for his friend.

"Well if that is all, I must be leaving," said Dumbledore, "there are some matters that I must look into regarding the war."

With that Dumbledore left the confused Potters as to what to do. Once Dumbledore left, Lily collapsed in tears. James rushed over to comfort her soothingly.

"Oh James, you it's all my fault! He's after Harry because of his blood isn't it? The line says so itself! His equal James, his equal! Voldemort is Slytherin's heir, I just know it. After all, who else has Slytherin's gift? So he's after Harry because of the Slytherin blood in Harry. What I don't understand is why should it come up _now_? I'm a relative of the squib line of his descendants. He has never fought them head on like this!" rambled Lily in hysterics.

"Shh Lils, it's not your fault. Got that? Whatever happens will happen for a reason so no point in worrying about it," James told her while looking in her startling emerald eyes with his own hazel, trying to get her to understand.

* * *

Over the years, Lily grew farther and farther apart from Harry. She sees him as the person that will tear her family apart. She knew that one day, the Dark Lord will attack their family to fulfill the prophecy and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, which meant killing her family and friends. Unwilling at first, James soon adapted her way and focused his love to his second son, George.

As it happened, Dumbledore headed off Snape before he could report what he heard to the Dark Lord and the Potters were spared along with the Longbottoms since Voldemort never got the information regarding the prophecy.

The only people that paid any attention to poor Harry were Sirius and Remus. Both were the father-like figure that his own never was. Hence that was why Harry held them in the secret reserved place in his heart.

* * *

**A/N**** - **Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been busy…also if it's kindda short, it's because I ran out of things to say regarding the prophecy.

**THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE THAT REVIEWED! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

I'll try to update sooner than this time. **Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer****-**J.K. Rowling came up with the highly imaginative and awesome stories that we know as the Harry Potter series! I worship her works! Nothing out there that's better!

Last revised: 12/30/2010


	4. Fury of a Father

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 3 - Fury of a Father**

Voldemort walked to his son's room with an air of fury. Any others who might have the misfortune to see him in this stage had hell to pay. He practically glided down the hallway to the well warded room.

Just moments before, the house-elf sent in charge of Harry had told him in a shaky voice that Harry wouldn't be attending his lessons with the Dark Lord today. He was so furious that the boy would even try to get out of his lessons that he left the trembling house-elf without even torturing it. As he walked down the hallway thoughts wandering in his head of what the boy did _this_ time.

After closing the door behind him, Voldemort saw the boy's pale figure in the bed and his pet snake on the floor, trying to feed him a potion. Said snake was the very same one that arrived with Harry years ago.

In both Voldemort and Harry's rooms, a large collection of potions filled a wall. They were for emergencies of attack and for wounds. The Dark Lord looked at the potion coiled in the snake's tail. It was one of the stronger healing potions, maybe _the_ strongest one in this room.

Startled, Voldemort looked at his son and saw that he was deathly pale. Sweat covered his forehead and Harry was shaking uncontrollably, causing the snake to have some troubles feeding him the potion.

The sight of Harry like so made him feel furious. It was clear that the boy suffered from multiple doses of the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort had seen it enough to know the symptoms. The only ones in his stronghold that would use that were his followers.

Voldemort seethed in anger and his red eyes flashed more than usual, and when that happened there would be hell to pay. _So they dare to torture his heir did they? Well I'll deal with them later, more important matters now._

He walked over and took the potion from the relieved snake. It was having difficulties feeding Harry the potion. Holding Harry's head still, Voldemort dropped the required five drops into his mouth.

Harry choked a couple of times from the vile potion going down his throat and then regained speaking.

"I'm…sorry…for missing the lesson," he said wearily. Harry's eyes glazed over and the vivid green was now dull. The Dark Lord had never felt more concerned for a person as he was right now. Over the years, Harry had grown to be the son that he had never had, and now his son was in pain because of his Death Eaters.

"What happened?" whispered Voldemort. His anger was so great that his voice was a barely restraint whisper. Shaking in fury, Voldemort saw Harry open his mouth and gasped in pain. Seeing that he needed more potion, Voldemort gave him three more drops of the healing potion and a dash of Restoration Potion, followed by a Sleep Draft.

Taking his wand, Voldemort held over his son's form and muttered softly, "_Legilimens!" _He tried to be gentle so that Harry wouldn't unknowingly raise his barriers. Memories of what happened today passes in his mind until he saw what he wanted to see.

_Ah, so it was Lucius, Bella, and Rodolphus. Well I need to have a word with those three, and ask what happened to the escaped prisoners. The prisoners aren't as important but we need to establish the fact that they harmed _my_ son…_

Voldemort walked as calmly as he could after one final glance at Harry. The boy was in a deep sleep, courtesy of the potion, and will be for at least half the day. Voldemort strode onward to the throne room where Death Eater meetings were usually held.

With a quick unspoken spell, the Dark Lord caused the Dark Mark on all three to burn, until they answered his call. Soon, the three in question bowed into the room once the guard at the door let them in.

"My Lord," all three whispered as they kissed the tips of his robes nervously. Then all three slowly backed away and stood with their heads bowed, exactly how he taught them.

"What happened in the torture room?" asked Voldemort quietly. His blood red eyes flashed angrily though the three masked figures could not see since they were bowing low. However, the Dark Lord didn't miss the way that all three flinched. He knew that they were probably thinking of the way the two prisoners had escaped but that didn't matter to Voldemort. He had enough reason, though not as large as harming his heir, to hurt them.

Lucius, the cunning one, tried to talk his way out of his mess. "My Lord, we regret that the prisoners have escaped," he said silkily. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he raised his wand hand.

"_Crucio!"_ he hissed angrily. The blond man writhed and shrieked in pain. The chamber filled with his bloodcurdling screams while the other two looked on in fear. Rarely had the Dark Lord resorted to using the Cruciatus Curse for longer than one minute and this was going on for two now. He only did that when he was truly upset, and it would be hell for the Death Eaters.

Finally, Voldemort released the curse and Malfoy laid on the floor panting from the painful experience.

"Let that be an example for you Lucius. I do _not_ tolerate failures and do not try to sweet talk to me," the Dark Lord said in a tone that sent shivers of fear down all three.

"Bella, would you care to tell me what transpired in the dungeons?" asked the Dark Lord in his deadly and silky tone. The woman bowed, "My Lord, there was a…boy there that…er…rescued the prisoners."

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed in rage. Part of him was livid at the escaped prisoners but it was more the fact that they harmed his heir, the only one to follow in his footsteps.

Bellatrix howled in pain and writhed on the floor. Rodolphus and Lucius soon followed her and their shrieks echoed in the chamber. Once the Dark Lord's anger subsided for the moment he let up the curse to allow them to talk to him.

"So a _child_ has beaten _three_ of my Inner Circle?" Voldemort asked dangerously. The threat lining his voice sent shudders down the Death Eaters' backs.

"Ye-" but Malfoy got no farther as all three were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse once more.

"I repeat…was there a mere _child_ that defeated all three of you, _and_ freed the prisoners?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed and the red flashed in his eyes. The Death Eaters warily watched the wand held in Voldemort's hand.

"N-no My Lord," Rodolphus finally said.

"Good, though you must be punished for allowing the captives to go." Without another warning the three were given another dose of the Cruciatus Curse before they were allowed to go.

_At least the boy's identity is safe for now…_thought Voldemort as his anger slowly ebbed away.

**

* * *

**

Looking at Harry, Voldemort could see that though the initial wounds had healed, the boy still looked slightly pale and he seemed to be shaking just slightly. Other than that he seemed just fine as his sweating had gone down along with the temperature.

Voldemort decided that Harry could use a bit of the Panacea Potion. In reality, it didn't cure him of everything as the original recipe had been lost centuries ago. Now all that existed of that potion was a variation of the original ultimate healing potion. The Dark Lord decided that his Death Eater, Severus Snape, must have a couple bottles in stock and walked out of the room to go to the Potion chambers where Snape brewed potions.

Reaching the room, he saw that a few Pepper-up Potions were being brewed along with some Revitalizing Potions.

"My Lord," Snape said bowing in masked surprise, "to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I am in need of some Panacea Potion," said the Dark Lord.

"Forgive me, but you do not seem to be in need of it," Snape said cautiously as if he was aware he was stepping on thin ice.

"Just get it Severus… don't question my reasons," Voldemort whispered softly but coldly, deprived of any emotions causing Snape to shudder in fear.

"My apologies My Lord," he said as he walked over to the potion cabinet and opened it with an advance locking charm. "Who _is_ taking the potion My Lord? I need the age and weight to get the correct amounts." Snape added that part quickly from getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse for being too nosy, though part of him wanted to know the answer for it was rarely, if ever, that the Dark Lord got healing potions for anyone.

"He is ten years old and about seventy pounds," replied the Dark Lord. Snape was temporarily surprised but he managed to gather his wits and gave Voldemort the correct potion, a deep violet, before closing and locking the cabinet once more.

Voldemort simply nodded slightly and walked out of the room, leaving the Potion Master with a lot on his mind. His thoughts revolved in his head mainly about who was the mysterious boy in need of a healing potion. Snape knew that Voldemort had never, and he meant never, gotten that if any of his Death Eaters had gotten hurt, so who was this boy to have the Dark Lord do that for him?

He decided to store that information in his head should the need for it comes up, or when the Order of the Phoenix needed the information to research into it. Unbeknownst to all the Death Eaters, Snape was really a member of the Order, working for Dumbledore as a spy in Death Eater ranks. Not even the Dark Lord knew about his true loyalties since he was a master of Occlumency.

Pushing the present thoughts into the corners of his mind, Snape waved his wand to summon his real work from under the desk. It was a Wolfsbane Potion for the werewolf Lupin. However, thoughts of whom the boy that Voldemort obviously cared about came back into his mind. _Damn, this is not helping,_ he thought as Snape stirred the potion counterclockwise.

Snape just sighed and got continued with the potion while planning what he would teach this year at Hogwarts. His sadistic mind reverted back to thinking up of new ways to torment those, in his opinion, good for nothing Gryffindors.

**

* * *

**

Harry walked wearily back to his room for what seemed like the millionth practice session with his father. In fact it was only the fifth day since Harry had been able to leave the bed. Just two days after his recovery, Voldemort stepped up his practice sessions and trained even more rigorously then before.

They go volume after volume in curse books along with the defense against Legilimency. Harry wanted desperately to make it up to Voldemort for his dismal fighting and accidentally releasing the two prisoners so he didn't once complain about the difficulty.

After an extremely rough hour of the Dark Arts, Harry wanted to do something other than practice spells since it would drive him crazy. Looking wistfully at the gorgeous sky, Harry made up his mind to go flying.

Just months ago, he found the secret stash of broomsticks that his father kept for emergencies. They were really top of the line broomsticks and he had eagerly tried to ride them. Of course he had to spend about two hours in the library trying to understand the concept of riding a broomstick.

Once Harry found out how to make a broom jump into his hand, he eagerly kicked off of the ground and found that flying was both exhilarating and a great way to relieve stress. In the sky, all he thought of was how to do turns and corkscrews. Harry didn't have to keep up appearances with his father; he didn't have to go over countless spells. Harry could just be himself in the skies, and he loved it.

Looking around at the empty practice field he sprinted to the hidden shack he had found when exploring this part of the hideout. After carefully looking to see if there was anyone walking around this part of the building, Harry opened the creaking wooden doors and stepped inside the enlarged storage room.

All around him were sparkling broom handles. The latest broomsticks were the Cleansweepers series, though the newest Nimbus was rumored to come out soon. Since the best broomsticks were the Cleansweepers, there was the latest style, Cleansweeper 2000, all around the dark room.

Harry walked around the room and found the broom that he was looking for. Compared to the rest it was not as nice. The tail had begun to stick out in places. It was obvious that this broom actually got _used_ and was not just there for looks. It was a Comet 666, and in Harry's opinion, it flew ages better than the newer models.

Grabbing it Harry made his way to the door and after one last look to make sure that no one was there he ran for his life to the flying grounds. The part that Harry was in was rarely, if ever, used unless one wanted to practice flying. Of course, the Death Eaters had better things to do than fly, like torturing the unfortunate Muggle, so Harry was in a rather secluded area.

Not having to worry about the Death Eaters, Harry kicked off of the ground and flew around the sky freely. Even though it was only about three months since Harry stated flying, he felt that there was nothing better. He curved and turned, knowing nothing else except the feeling of the wind blow in his messy black hair and feeling the excitement of the flight. Once he was high up in the sky, Harry looked down and saw a fleck of silver that caught his eye in the sunlight. Curious, Harry dove sharply as he had done other times. Just about two meters above the ground, he pulled out of his dive and stayed parallel to the ground so he could actually feel the grass blades once he reached down.

When Harry was close to the speck he grabbed it and soared into the sky once more. At about two hundred meters in the sky, Harry looked at what he picked up. It was a silver cask with an engraving of an emerald eyed snake on it. Still puzzled by the magnificent cask, Harry didn't notice the huge gust of wind that came out of nowhere until it was too late.

His Comet was just too weak to withstand the tremendous power of the wind and soon, Harry was blown off of his broomstick and began his quick descent to the ground. Harry was painfully aware that there was no one around and once he crashed into the ground he would be dead with no help.

Panic coursed throughout his body as he tried in vain to get his wand out. Fumbling with his wand, Harry soon gave up and closed his eyes to try to reduce the fear rising in his chest. He tried to calm his mind that the pain would only be for a moment and then it would be over. In his peace of mind, Harry felt as if the fall was slowing down slowly and he was now just slowly descending the sky.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw that he _did_ indeed slow down and now the ground was a mere meter below him when he dropped ungracefully into a heap of cloth. Feeling around his body, Harry found that besides the fright and his rapidly pumping heart he was fine. Looking around, Harry wondered what caused his sudden stop, and what saved him.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape was furious that he lost the precious canister that had been in his family for centuries. He had searched all over the room and the potion dungeons before remembering that he had come to the hideout via broomstick just a day ago. After cursing himself and his stupidity, he sprinted off towards the fields to try to find the cask and the valuable potion inside.

The potion that he had made would be able to heal the after effects of the Unforgivable Curses, mainly the Cruciatus. It was an old family recipe and no one was aware that there was even such a thing, except for him. Not even Voldemort knew about the potion and he was glad, for it gave him leverage for if he was found out to be a spy in Death Eater ranks.

When Snape reached the grounds he was surprised that there was already a figure in the sky. The dark cloaked figure had just pulled out of a sharp dive, one worthy of the rising Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Surprised, Snape just stared at the small dot in the sky and a glint of silver caught his eye in the sunlight. It was his precious cask.

Growling and cursing his stupidity once more Snape made his way over to the field when a huge gust of wind caught him off guard. Cursing, Snape stood his ground until the wind blew over and calmed down when he saw a rapidly descending figure that held his family heirloom.

Furious, Snape barked out a curse to slow down his fall so he wouldn't kill himself and hurt his possession. When the figure fell into a small heap on the ground, he ran over to the figure and was surprised to see that it was a mere boy.

The boy was shaking his head and when Snape was close enough to him he stopped in his tracks. Snape's dark black eyes stared into the boy's startling emerald eyes and he found himself staring at what seemed like a perfect reincarnated form of his longtime rival… James Potter.

**

* * *

**

**A/N****-**So Harry and Snape meet each other! So what happens next? Will Snape find out that it's Harry…or no? Keep reading to find out! To all those that reviewed I thank you! This chapter was done ages ago but Fanfic wouldn't let me log in to my account since it's been down.

**I HEART ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED! SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer****-**Pssh…we all know that Rowling owns everything!

Last revised: 1/1/2011


	5. The Potions Master

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 4 - The Potions Master**

Shaking his head out of his stupor, Snape started to approach the boy on the ground. However, when Snape got to about fifteen meters from the boy, an overwhelming chill surrounded the air.

Looking around quickly, Snape was shocked and slightly angry at the black figures flying in the sky, moving towards the two at an alarming rate. Peachy..._Dementors, just great_, Snape thought sarcastically. Faster and faster the Dementors came, causing the air around the two to drop in temperature with frost building on the grass. A feeling of unhappiness and despair came over Snape when the Dementors were even closer.

Snape cursed the day that the Dark Lord hired the Dementors. They never stopped feeding on the emotions of humans, especially happiness. Looking over at the boy, he was slightly surprised to see that he was shaking slightly and his flushed face just moments before was rapidly becoming pale.

Looking at the Dementors, Snape saw that there was only three. That was good for him since the more Dementors there were, the harder it would be to repel them with the Patronus Charm. Not even Snape's patronus was strong enough to keep them away. His patronus just acts as a shield to keep the Dementors at bay.

Running over to the boy, Snape conjured his patronus with the incantation, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ A silvery shield emerged from his wand and formed the barrier saving him and the child next to him.

Time seemed to move endlessly. Snape grew weary quickly from the magical exertion needed to maintain the patronus. At last the Dementors just gave up on their prey and flew off looking for new ones.

Giving a sigh of relief, Snape turned his attention to the boy next to him. He knew that exposure to Dementors had a negative effect since Dementors feed on the very essence of happiness and other emotions. But looking at the raven-haired boy, he was shocked. The boy was shaking greatly and sweat flew down his face. Snape felt that his skin was clammy to the touch and he seemed to be on the brink of fainting.

"Quickly, where's your room?" demanded Snape. He needed to get the boy to his room to help with the aftereffects of the Dementor attack.

"O-over a-a-at the s-statue of the dra-agon…the password…is 'Heir'," stammered an exhausted Harry before darkness took him.

Sighing in both frustration and perplexity, Snape levitated the boy with a quick charm and was about to walk towards the direction of the room when a glimmer in the light caught his eye. It was his cask. It was the cask that started all of this trouble. Grabbing it, Snape stashed it deep in his robes.

Sighing and scowling, Snape made off towards the large black dragon that he had seen many times while passing on the way to the Dark Lord's meeting rooms. What confused him was how the boy was living at such close quarters with the Dark Lord.

Opening the door behind the large black dragon, Snape looked at the princely room. Green and silver decorated everything, reminding Snape of the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts. Finding the overly large bed, Snape laid Harry down and stepped back not noticing a snake that had slithered out of the room quietly.

Seeing that the boy was overly pale, Snape dug into his pockets to find a potion to relax the drinker. Once the boy drank the potion, he fell into a peaceful sleep while slowly regaining color in his face.

When Harry drifted off to sleep, he left Snape with the thoughts of who he should tell about the incident. Snape's predicament was that he had no idea who the parents are and he couldn't just leave the boy and go ask all the Death Eaters who had a child of his description. After all, jealousy was great in Death Eater ranks and Snape knew that some would not hesitate to get rid of the competition.

So deeply wrapped in his thoughts, Snape didn't notice the door open and a figure walking into the room followed by the faint sounds of something sliding across the floor.

"Ah Severus, so you are the one here," said a quiet voice from behind him. Snape turned sharply to stare into blood red eyes and quickly bowed to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I know not who the boy was, but just that he fell from the sky while riding a broomstick," Snape said rapidly, hoping to not be punished with the Cruciatus Curse. Also, he hoped to gather some information about the boy who was important enough for the Dark Lord to care about him personally and to live in such close quarters.

"I see you have met my heir Severus. Actually, I was going to introduce you to him soon anyways to help him in Potions. However…there are some matters I must do first." Voldemort took out his wand and walked with purpose towards Snape. Experience had Snape slightly trembling for he knew that pain would soon arrive.

To his great surprise, the Dark Lord did not murmur the Cruciatus Curse but something that Snape could not hear but a stream of violet hit Snape in the chest. Still expecting pain, Snape breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. However, that caused him to be more alarmed since the Dark Lord never did anything without a purpose.

Smirking at Snape's fear and discomfort slightly, Voldemort decided to relieve him of his fear.

"Fear not Severus, that charm was just an ancient spell that prevents you from revealing information about Harry. In fact, to those that try to even look in your thoughts will not see him. It is just a security measure so no one will know about Harry just yet," the Dark Lord said lazily while twirling his wand.

"Yes My Lord, and you mentioned Potion sessions? When should those start?"

"I will tell you when and where Severus…_never_ question me again," whispered Voldemort quietly causing Snape to tremble once more for he knew that he had crossed the line. Years of being in the Dark Lord's service had shown him to never question his objectives and plans.

"I apologize My Lord, please forgive me."

"You are lucky today Severus. I will forgive you as you did save my heir. Yes the boy is my heir whom I am training," he added at the stunned look on Snape's face, "Now leave us and remember. Should you tell a single soul that I even have an heir…the Cruciatus will feel like a Cheering Charm." Shaking Snape exited the room after bowing to Lord Voldemort.

After Snape left, Voldemort turned his attention to the boy on the bed. Even after the potion, he still seemed clammy and sweat still covered his forehead. Concern gripped the Dark Lord like it had never before. Not once in his life had he ever felt scared and concerned for the life of anyone. That left him thinking of how this boy had sneaked his way into Voldemort's bitter heart. The years at the Muggle orphanage had shown him to never trust and to never care about anyone. Yet Harry had made him feel the emotions he had vowed to never feel. It was… unsetting to say the least.

Looking at the frail boy, the Dark Lord now knew that Harry was important to him, and not just as an heir. Harry was like the son that he had never had and Voldemort felt oddly protective of him.

Remembering the meeting that was scheduled to take place, the Dark Lord turned to Harry's pet snake. It was the same one that had warned him when Snape brought Harry into the room. Years back, Harry had named it Sly since the snake proved to be just that. It was sly and cunning like a real Slytherin.

"_Tell me if anything changesss,"_ Voldemort ordered the snake, which it simply nodded.

With that said, the Dark Lord walked out of the room towards his meeting room awaiting the news of the advances in the war.

**

* * *

**

Wearily, Harry made his way to the lesson rooms slowly. He knew that he would be going to a lesson on producing the Patronus. After the Dark Lord found out about the incident with the Dementors two weeks ago, he had focused on the Patronus during lessons since Harry would be around them a lot if they are to join the side of the dark.

Five days ago, Harry could produce a veil of silver to protect him from the Dementor but he still could not produce a corporeal Patronus yet. Considering the fact that he was a just eleven year old, a silvery mist was a huge accomplishment. However, Harry saw the look of disappointment on his father's face and vowed to work harder.

Apprehensively, Harry entered the room and stood before his father. To his surprise, Voldemort did not have his wand out and a Dementor was nowhere in view. Voldemort used a real Dementor to allow Harry to practice the Patronus so it was to Harry's great surprise that none was here.

"I've decided that you need a day to relieve your stress. These last weeks have been hard and today you can go anywhere to have some fun," said Voldemort. He was rewarded as suddenly a shocked look and then one of happiness appeared on his heir's face. Deep down, Voldemort knew that he was concerned since Harry had looked so tired in the past week. He also wanted to reward the boy for producing even the beginnings of a Patronus which many men older than him could not do.

Harry had a huge grin that threatened to tear his face in to as he ran and hugged his father. Voldemort was stunned for a moment before awkwardly putting his hand on his son's back.

"So where do you want to go…Harry?" asked Voldemort. When he said Harry's name, he totally shocked the boy. Voldemort had always referred to him as "the boy" or "brat" but now he called him by his _real_ name. If possible, Harry's grin got even larger.

"Er…I was wondering if it was possible to go to Diagon Alley father…they, er, have this new broomstick––the Nimbus 2000––and I was wondering if I could get it?" said Harry rather quickly and nervously. In his years with his father, he had never been allowed to leave the hideout. Though Harry knew that it was for his own safety, he was still annoyed to not be able to explore other regions.

Voldemort considered Harry's proposal for a moment before ruffling Harry's unruly black hair, causing Harry to pout slightly in annoyance. The Dark Lord just smirked when Harry tried to right his hair, which proved to be impossible.

"Of course you can go to Diagon Alley. However, you have to be in disguise and I will need to find an escort for you," said Voldemort thoughtfully. Harry didn't notice as he was ecstatic about being able to leave the once place he's seen in the last six years.

Voldemort considered the possibilities of who can he can trust to watch out for his heir. There was basically only one other Death Eater that knew about Harry's existence so after applying an illusion charm on Harry he summoned Snape. Along with Snape, Harry's snake Sly would be accompanying the boy invisibly, just as a precaution.

After the charm, Harry now was a blond blue eyed boy. Harry's hair was still as messy as ever, but no one would be able to find out that it was him. After a surprised Snape arrived and saw Harry he wisely said nothing and the pair flooed to Diagon Alley. One was literally bouncing off his toes in happiness while the other was glowering (rather spectacularly) at his babysitting job.

Snape sighed at what seemed like the thousandth time after trying to sneakily pry some information from the boy with no success. Frustrated, Snape even tried to Legilimenize the boy, only to find that his mind was an impenetrable wall. Harry was on the alert at all times that Snape soon gave up trying to ask seemingly innocent questions while listening for a stupid giveaway.

Stiffly, Snape walked away from the Quidditch store with a shrunken Nimbus 2000 deep in his pockets. It was late in the afternoon and about time to get back. The sun was setting with an angry orange glow with a blood red tinting the edges of the sky.

As the pair made their way down Diagon Alley in the midst of people bustling to get home, a cry pierced into the air disrupting the peace. With that shriek, all the people started to panic as more yells followed the first. From a distance the faint outline of smoke wisped away into the sky. Quickly the yells came closer and closer to where Harry and Snape stood.

Looking around to find Harry amidst the pandemonium that had broken out, Snape felt his heart skip a beat when he couldn't find Harry. He knew that the Dark Lord would not be forgiving if he found out Snape had lost Harry in a Death Eater attack. Running in the direction of the fight in the hope to find Harry before anything bad happened, he was greeted with the vicious battle raging.

**

* * *

**

Looking around, Harry panicked when he saw that Sly was sliding away towards the battle. Sly's invisibility charm had worn away as he was no longer on Harry's arm. Running after Sly, Harry forgot all about Snape until the Potions Master was no longer in view.

Harry was shocked when he arrived at the scene of the fight. Spells and streams of colors were in multiple directions. Reds and greens decorated the sky with stunners and killing curses. A sudden arrow of red knocked Harry out of his musings as the stream hit Sly.

"NOO!" Harry yelled at the man that had just spelled his beloved pet. The blood red Reductor Curse had just hit Sly as he slithered across the field. Trembling in anger, Harry drew his wand and faced the man that had fired the spell.

Harry was met with a wild mess of hair and a face matted with scars everywhere. The most distinguishing feature on him was his revolving magical eye. He saw Harry and was surprised to see a boy in the battlefield and shot a stunning curse to get Harry out of the field when his stunning curse was blocked with a powerful shield.

He looked into the flashing clear blue eyes and the wild blond hair flowing in the wind and saw a flash of blue-violet speeding towards him. He conjured a shield only to find it crashing down like glass. After pain equal to the Reductor, Mad-Eyed Moody fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile the Order of the Phoenix stared at the boy that had just taken out one of their best aurors. Turning their attention back to the battle raging with the Death Eaters, the Order can see that they were winning and the leftover pairs went to try to apprehend the boy for interrogation.

Two Order members and an auror fired stunning curses at the boy only to have them be blocked by an invisible shield charm. They could only watch in silence as he petrified them and walked calmly over to the fallen snake and disapparated from the field with a quiet _pop!_

The Death Eaters were aware that they boy had disappeared and after seeing the tide of the battle turn, most followed him and disapparated. Only those unlucky enough to be caught by the Order stayed.

After the Death Eaters were gone, members looked around in the chaos that ensued. Though they had won and defended Diagon Alley, some of their members were gravely injured. Looking around for someplace to summon the Healers, one auror found the face of someone he hated more than anything.

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Sirius Black as his furious glare caught that's of Severus Snape.

"If you must know Black, I was watching a Death Eater's kid," spat Snape since that was all that he could say with the curse in effect. He would rather not test the power and spells of the Dark Lord.

Sirius blinked and asked in shock, "You mean the kid that just took out Moody?"

"Why so shocked Black? Can't expect a child to take down the all mighty aurors?" taunted Snape with his customary sneer.

"Whose child is he, _Snivellus_?" demanded Sirius angrily upon the comment from Snape about the weakness of the aurors. In truth, he was slightly unnerved if a child could knock out an auror with possibly more experience and skill than the other aurors combined.

"I know not Black," Snape sneered, "and do you think that they would tell me? I just have to watch him for the day."

"So you got stuck with babysitting duty?" Sirius said as he smirked at the death glare Snape gave him along with the reddening face.

"Enough! I have to be getting back to work unlike _some_ people," said Snape as he disapparated to the Dark Lord's Headquarters.

**

* * *

**

When Harry arrived at his rooms, the first thing he saw to was Sly. Looking at the multitude of potions that racked the shelves, Harry quickly found a potion to help with the Reductor. After applying three drops into the snake's mouth, Harry went to find his father to report about the attack on Diagon Alley today.

Looking in the private room for discussing private matters, Harry found his father looking over a chart of the magical community.

"Father, I would like to ask about the dismal attack on Diagon Alley today by your precious Death Eaters," said Harry as his emerald eyes flashed angrily with the battle on the day of his supposed relaxation.

The Dark Lord's eyes glared with an angry ruby as the new information came to him from his heir. He had not planned an attack of such caliber today since he wanted Harry to have some fun in Diagon Alley without the dangers of battle.

"I fear my Death Eaters need to be…reminded of who is in control here," said Voldemort as his eyes flashed angrily while saying the spell to summon the Death Eaters into the throne room. Looking at his eyes, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the Death Eaters that had gone against his father's will.

"Harry, would you like to witness the meeting today? You would have to be invisible of course since no one can know of you just yet, but it will give you an insight on how our…meetings are held."

Harry was shocked that his father was offering this to him now. Never before had he witness a Death Eater meeting but he knew that they were slightly ruthless. Harry knew that with his position as the heir, it was time to start getting used to the details that would entitle to it.

"Yes father, I accept," said Harry grimly.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-**Well here's the update that took ages! (_Nervous Laughter_) Don't worry I don't abandon stories! This update might be the last update until school is over! Sorry but I'll try to update quicker!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer-**You know the drill. I own nothing at all.

Last revised: 1/1/2011


	6. The Gates of Hell

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 5 - The Gates of Hell**

One look at the usual Albus Dumbledore and one would never guess that he was the only one that the Dark Lord had ever feared. However, one glance at Dumbledore's face right now, people can see perfectly why Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort ever feared.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned across the room at Number 12 Grimmauld. His eyes were devoid of the customary twinkle as the light blue orbs took on a solemn glow. It was near seven o'clock on the same day as the attack on Diagon Alley.

The customary meeting room was filled with people from the Order of the Phoenix, or the group actively fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Recently it seemed as if the atmosphere was more solemn and grave than usual at Order meetings. Today, they had a good reason to be sad for the attack on Diagon Alley claimed many victims.

"I will not delude you into thinking that the losses were minimal for that would be a blunt lie. We suffered many casualties today as shown with the many people in the hospital wing and St. Mungo's," started Dumbledore gravely to the audience.

"But Professor! Surely you must have had some idea of an attack before this happened?" exclaimed James Potter.

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately I did not. This attack was not planned by Voldemort," here everyone flinched at the name, "but it was rather for fun by his Death Eaters. Let us hear about the casualties. Alastor, if you please tell us the news from the Aurors?"

A man with an overly scarred face stood up with a thump of wood against the ground. Years of fighting the Dark Lord in the war had taken its toll on the old man whose face held skin with scars on every inch and a wooden leg. But the thing most disturbing about him was that his left eye was not a regular eye but a magical revolving one with the ability to see through objects.

"Many of the Aurors died this afternoon and more are in Mungo's right now and will be there for weeks at least," grunted out the old man, "About forty–seven Aurors are believed to be dead or missing and another eighty–two are in Mungo's."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Now is there anything else that someone has found interesting and would like to bring up?" he asked to the entire room. Moody shot Snape a fierce glare which the Potions Master just chose to ignore. Mad–Eye Moody was a famous Auror and he never forgave Snape for becoming a Death Eater even though Snape was a spy. He also did not believe Dumbledore's word that Snape was on their side.

"I've got one. Who was that boy in Diagon Alley today fighting?" Moody demanded to Snape, "You were found at the scene with him right there!"

Snape's tongue itched to tell them the truth about the heir of the Dark Lord but his jaws clenched painfully even as he thought of telling. Furthermore, the Dark Mark seemed to be burning and it took all of Snape's willpower to not grab his left hand. The pain was intense, just like the Cruciatus but concentrated on one spot.

"I was merely watching a child for a Death Eater and took him to Diagon Alley when the attack took place. I was just in there by luck," Snape replied convincingly. The pain subsided to a dull throb at his lie and at not telling the secret, to Snape's relief.

"Then whose child was he?" demanded Black. Snape narrowed his eyes in his direction and sneered. Obviously Black wanted to end their…discussion yesterday now.

"I do not know Black. It seems that he is the child of an important family that can not make their loyalties known to be on the Dark Lord's side. He could very well be in disguise, so I would not know would I Black?" said Snape in a deadly cold voice while using his signature glare (which usually sent Hogwarts students away in terror).

Sirius was about to comment when Dumbledore rose his hand to cut him off. However, both settled with glaring at the other until Remus Lupin nudged Sirius and James, who had also been glaring at Snape in his friend's defense, causing them both to look away rather quickly.

"Forgive me but to which boy are you referring to?" asked a puzzled Dumbledore. At his question half the members of the Order seemed to agree while the other half already knew. Moody had been at the Ministry of Magic all day filing reports so he had not had the chance to inform Dumbledore about the mysterious boy.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you beforehand. Sorry Albus. On the attack on Diagon Alley today there was a rather young boy looking about ten or so that fought. I saw a snake that was coming onto the battlefield and it seemed as though the snake was going to help _their_ side so I sent a Reductor Curse at it. Then out of nowhere this boy yelled and sent his own counter curse at me. I don't know what I was but the color was a blue–violet," Moody summarized angrily at the thought of a ten year old getting the best of him.

The Order sat in quiet, stunned. Moody, being one of their best Aurors, not knowing what curse was sent at him was just as much of a shocker as the fact that he was bested by a child. Snape inwardly was laughing at their faces. His outward appearance was a very smug one to rub it in Moody's face that _he_, the _Auror_, was beaten by a _child_.

Dumbledore was the first one to knock out of his stupor and turned to Snape.

"And you have no idea who this boy is?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I do not know." Dumbledore looked just a bit skeptical of his answer but ignored it.

"Can you try to find out who it is?" Snape inclined his head as a nod and ignored the mutter from Sirius and James about a greasy git lying and not being on their side. Snape's lips simply curled into a sneer and focused back onto the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Harry watched on with an emotionless mask as a Death Eater fell to the ground shrieking and writhing in pain from his father's curse. The Death Eater's screams echoed across the damp meeting room. Even behind the mask, Harry could see that the other Death Eaters tensed for they all knew what the Cruciatus felt like.

This meeting was due to the unplanned attack on Diagon Alley. Normally, Voldemort would have reveled in pleasure from the attack but unbeknownst to his followers, Voldemort's heir was in Diagon Alley and he was furious at the risk of his heir being hurt or captured.

The man on the floor screaming in pain was the one in charge of most of the attack and Harry almost felt a pity for him, not that the writhing man would know that seeing as how Harry was invisible.

Voldemort had cast an invisibility spell on Harry so that Harry could observe the meeting and yet no one would know about him yet. _Well, almost no one,_ thought Harry as his eyes drifted to the masked face of Severus Snape. Even with a mask on, it was easy to distinguish him from the rest as he held himself with a confident air.

Harry found that even though the Death Eaters had done wrong, he sympathized with their pain even though he had never tasted the Cruciatus from his father first hand. Another thing he never really agreed with his father on was the groveling and bowing act. Harry felt that it was a tad too much and that it was really overdoing the subservient act. But to each his own right?

Finally as the last of the screams subsided and all that were guilty were punished, mainly the participants, the Dark Lord dismissed his followers.

"Severus, please stay behind," called Voldemort as all the others filed out quickly. Jerkily, Snape turned and faced the Dark Lord.

"Severus, how did Dumbledore take the news?"

"I believe that he might be a bit suspicious My Lord. He was skeptical that I did not know who the child was that came into my care," said Snape nervously. His voice was slightly muffled due to the mask on his face but Harry could practically _hear_ him sweat.

Voldemort inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Very well. Just keep them off the trail until I wish to reveal my heir," he said with a dismissal clear in his voice. As Snape left the room, Harry stepped forward to stand in front his father and cast the counter spell to become visible.

The Dark Lord sighed, "I am sorry Harry but it has been sometime since we spent some time together hasn't it?" Harry blinked. Whatever he thought the Dark Lord was going to say, that sure wasn't it. Inside he knew that his father had been busy as of late with the raids and planning so he didn't hold it against him but it was rather disappointing to not spend any time with him. Harry missed those times dearly.

"What would you like to do Harry?" asked Voldemort. Harry was about to burst with joy.

"Could we go to the muggle zoo father? It has been some time since we've gone and it would be a rest from the Wizarding world," pleaded Harry. In truth he like the Muggle world since there were no Aurors everywhere ready to strike and there were no suspecting glances.

Voldemort considered for a moment and then nodded. A muggle excursion would do the boy good and he wouldn't have to worry about attacks.

"Go change and I'll meet you at the apparation zone," said Voldemort as Harry grinned with happiness and sprinted with an eager step towards his chambers. '_That boy will be the death of me,'_ thought Voldemort with the energy of Harry. Quickly he got up and made his way to his rooms to change since he knew that Harry would be done rather quickly.

* * *

Harry sprinted from cage to cage watching all the mystical animals that the muggle world held. His father was not far behind watching all this with amusement and quirks of the mouth.

Currently Harry was at the lions and tigers section of the zoo when he ran onward to the panthers when he heard his father calling after him.

"Harry! Slow down for Merlin's sake!" Harry could tell that his father was not angry but rather he was amused at Harry's childish behavior. In truth Voldemort was happy that Harry was showing behaviors of a normal boy instead of the mature calculating child that he usually was.

Both father and son were sporting muggle clothing of pants and a simple tee-shirt. Voldemort and Harry had dark blond–brown hair with the same shade of hazel for their eyes. At first Harry was in shock at the look Voldemort took but his giggles soon subsided.

Harry grinned as his father walked quickly over to him and he looked around. Noticing an ice cream vending cart Harry fixed a pleading look in his eyes as he turned to his father, who had just arrived.

Unfortunately, Voldemort had known that look since forever and knew that Harry wanted something. Resisting the urge to grin at his son's antics the Dark Lord just approached Harry as if he didn't suspect anything.

"Father…," began Harry so innocently that Voldemort almost had to laugh. '_If only my followers could see me now…they'll think I'm off my rocker'._

"Yes?" he replied with a raise in an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could get some ice cream?" said Harry. He was also playing his best puppy dog face. With brownish hair and innocent blue eyes he looked even more adorable than usual and any mother would have immediately done as he asked.

"Well––"

"Please father?" Here Voldemort just outward laughed at the pleading look he got.

"Alright, alright!" he said laughing as he made his way over to get the food his son was so fond of.

Moments later, he was back next to Harry holding a chocolate cone while eating the same himself. Harry thanked him and ate it eagerly. Both walked slowly, enjoying the sights while people rushed by them to go home as it was getting late and the clouds look as if it would rain any moment.

"Harry," Voldemort began and Harry looked up at him, "what do you think of my plans?" he asked bluntly. Harry got a thoughtful look on his face and kept walking and eating while contemplating his answer.

"I don't…agree with your opinions on muggles father but I…would follow you no matter what."

The Dark Lord asked curiously, "Why don't you agree with me on my views of muggles Harry? And no, I'm not mad…just curious."

Harry shifted in unease, "It's just… what did they do to deserve your hatred?"

As if to answer Harry's question, a loud yell interrupted the calm of the evening. Both turned to see a boy shriek to his father about not wanting to go into the car.

"I don't want to––" screamed the five-year-old boy as his father opened the door and his yells were cut abruptly as the boy's father struck him hard across the cheek.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, young man!" hissed the man and the boy got into the car dejectedly. Both Harry and the Dark Lord noticed how thin and pale the boy was as all the other people watching took the abusive father's side.

Whispers of how inappropriate the boy's behavior was and how his father had been correct in putting his son in his place fleeted across the air. It seemed as if the people didn't even care that the boy had been struck but were taking the abuser's side. It made Harry sick that people could be like that.

"And that is your answer Harry," said Voldemort silently. He had a faraway look into his eyes and Harry wondered if he was remembering something from his own past.

"Muggles," began Voldemort, "are more corrupt than wizards are and they harm the planet and people more than ever. While I'll admit that there are corrupted wizards, muggles harm each other and their own family members, which disgusts me. They prey on the weak so I wish to get rid of those that do more harm than good."

"But not _all _muggles are evil right father?"

Voldemort sighed, "You are right my son. However, those that remain will just contaminate others so you must stop it at the roots." Voldemort replied in a faraway voice.

"I…I think I see your point father, but I still don't see the point of getting rid of the whole kind. And are…are you not doing what you are accusing them of doing? Preying of the weak?" asked Harry nervously.

"In a way, yes. However, I am willing to take up the role of the devil to restore order into this world. People may hate me for it but I will continue my work. I expect even you to hate me my son––"

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he cut Voldemort off. "I would _never_ do that! I will follow you no matter what father!"

The Dark Lord smiled sadly, "There will come a time later for you to decide."

"No there's not! I would follow you everywhere father. I will even go with you to the gates of hell," said Harry with extreme conviction that startled Voldemort.

Attempting to draw the intense conversation away, Voldemort simply started asking about Harry's progress in potions. Recently, Harry had started the basics of potions with Voldemort and had taken the initiative to study independently. Harry saw what his father was doing and obliged in answering, thinking all the while that he would never abandon his father.

Though Harry knew that Voldemort showed a different face around his followers and enemies, he was kind around Harry. The Dark Lord also seemed more relax and serene when they had excursions by themselves.

'_I don't care what father's plans are. I will never abandon him,'_ Harry thought as he took in a glimpse of his father with the corner of his eye. '_He was the only one that took me in when no one wanted me. He wanted me even when my parents didn't and for that I'll follow him to the very gates of hell itself…no matter what.'_

* * *

**A/N-**Hmm…it has been a while since I updated but on the good news, schools almost over! Finals are officially GONE! Now all that remains are just a couple more days (cheers)!

This is for you guys and I hope you keep reviewing! Next chapter will hopefully be longer and there will be a small time jump so there will be more fighting. This chapter was a bit more about Harry and Voldemort's relationship as father/son and all that.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer****-**And of course J.K. Rowling owns everything. I make no money whatsoever on this at all.

Last revised: 1/1/2011


	7. Death Eaters

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 6 - Death Eaters **

The Death Eaters all stood in the expanded meeting room tensely with apprehension of what would happen. They all knew that today would be a large event for all the Death Eaters were in attendance. By the intensity of the burning in their marks, they all knew that their attendance would be required, but they did not know why.

Suddenly the doors behind the head chair opened. It was the door that only the Dark Lord would dare pass through. All the Death Eaters bowed until he called to them to straighten.

"My loyal followers, today I will introduce to you the newest member of our family. But before that I must tell you all why you are all here since you know that a full attendance is not required for a simple joining of a new member. Today there will be a dueling competition for all those that wish to compete, to celebrate our latest victory two days ago and to prepare for the future!" said Voldemort with a passion that fired up his Death Eaters.

Amidst the cheering of the Death Eaters, Severus Snape cheered shakily and rather unenthusiastically. '_Great…just great, their ranks are growing and this is just a fancy way of saying who deserves to be at _his_ right hand side. Well at least I can tell the Order for who to watch for and maybe we can recruit them,'_ thought Snape although he was rather unconvinced that any master dueler could not be unfaithful to the Dark Side or even swayed over to the Light

His attention was snapped back at the Dark Lord with his next words. "Now without further ado, I introduce you to our newest member!" exclaimed Voldemort with a weird shine in his blood red eyes. However, no one noticed the look in his eyes due to the slam of the doors as a figure cloaked in black strode in.

Snape stared at the figure wearing the Death Eater uniform as he walked into the room until he was at the very center. Even close up, the figure seemed to be short with the build of a teenager. He looked to be no more than fourteen. The only thing distinguishable about his appearance is the unruly mop of raven black hair. _So this is the next generation…joining up with the Dark Lord?_ Snape thought sadly as it reminded him of himself when he was young and naive enough to be drafted into where he was now. His musings were cut short as a huge dueling platform appeared directly in front of the throne chair by rising from the stone ground.

"Those who wish to compete will go to the right of the dueling platform and the rest can go to the left to watch. Not surprisingly, all of the Inner Circle Death Eaters had decided to join in the festivities and a couple of the more ambitious lesser ranked Death Eaters. What surprised him was the fact that the newest member, the _teenager_, had decided to enter. Also, what was strange was that the boy had yet to remove his mask. While that was not entirely strange (as a couple of the lesser Death Eaters had not removed their mask) most members would show others their face to not be attacked during raids. '_Probably doesn't want to be embarrassed when they lose to the more experienced ones. Boy doesn't even know he's way over his head in this,'_ though Snape with a sneer.

With all of the competitors, the number reached twenty–two duelists. Twelve were from the Inner Circle and the others were various weaker Death Eaters. '_Apparently the Dark Lord feels like it's up to luck tonight_,' thought Snape,_ 'due to the number system he has set up.'_ Looking at the number eight in his hand, Snape saw that his opponent, number seven, was an arrogant and weak blond man. The fights before his were surprisingly boring.

With the exemption of the Killing Curse, all others were allowed. Some of the more ruthless Death Eaters, such as Lucius and Bellatrix, used the Cruciatus and had other means of "fun" before they ended their duels. By luck, which Snape thought was due to the fact that Voldemort had rigged the luck of the draw; most of the duels were between experienced and weaker Death Eaters. '_No doubt to speed up the process,'_ he thought humorlessly, '_not to mention torture a few "unworthy" followers_.'

With his turn approaching, Snape realized that he was right when he thought that the person was a simple nobody. The fight was over before he knew it and the spells that Snape used weren't even considered to be dark. Instead, they were standard leveled curses and hexes with Hogwarts seventh years. '_If the Dark Lord wants to win this he is going to need to get better followers than that,'_ he thought with a smirk.

The duels following his went just as Snape predicted with the elder Death Eaters annihilating the "newbies" as they were called. The one exception was the fourth duel following Snape's own. It was between the teenager introduced that very night and Mulciber. Snape did not know much about the man since he was not a member of the Inner Death Eaters, but he _did_ know that the man was a specialist in the Imperius Curse. Snape almost felt sorry for the boy but he thought, '_maybe now he'll know not to mess around with the Dark Lord.'_

Snape was right for the moment that the Dark Lord sent up the red spark to commence, Mulciber sent a simple stunning spell that was deflected and quickly followed with an _Imperio_!

"Toss your wand and kneel boy!" said Mulciber loudly. The boy seemed to be struggling to overcome the spell when he tossed the wand directly above him. The wand spun high like a baton and Snape smirked as the teen dropped on his knees. '_Not so tough now are you boy?' _ His musings were cut short as Mulciber came closer and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

Quicker than the eye could blink, Snape saw that the boy had done a flip and caught his wand while avoiding the path of the pointed wand. Snape gaped as the boy then cast a quiet disarming spell along with a full body bind simultaneously. Needless to say, Snape along with the other Death Eaters were stunned as Mulciber's Imperius is rumored to be virtually undefeatable. Yet this…_boy_ had torn through it while making it seem as if he was under the curse.

Looking at Voldemort, Snape saw that he had a look of interest on his face and an odd gleam in his ruby red eyes. That look was making Snape more and more unnerved.

The rest of the duels were rather boring in Snape's opinion as the defeats were overwhelming. Finally, all that remained were eleven fighters. They were all the Inner Circle members with the exception of the boy, whom had yet to remove his mask.

To even out the match, the Dark Lord allowed Nott to move onward to the next round without a battle since he was the one that had won the quickest in the last round.

The first match between the surviving fighters was between Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Unsurprisingly, Bellatrix won with the usage of the Cruciatus Curse, forcing Malfoy to forfeit the match…after a few moments of excruciating pain of course.

Second had Avery battling Antonin Dolohov. The match was so sad that Snape wanted to either cry or laugh – a feeling he shared time and time again when teaching Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs the delicate art of potions. It was an embarrassing defeat for Avery and was over so quick that it was rather sad. '_Then again, Dolohov was always the better dueler…maybe better than me, while Avery is more of a spy.'_

Next Snape stepped up onto the platform against Macnair. This match was slightly longer and more intense with both drawing into their reserves from spells into the Dark Arts. Minutes passed with the intense exchange of spells from both parties until Snape suddenly won with a disarming spell when Macnair was occupied with the burning hex sent his way just moments before.

The forth combat consisted between Even Rosier and Augustus Rookwood. While using rather intermediate spells, the duel was still prolonged to twice as long as Snape's just moments before. Both could sense that the Dark Lord, who had remained quiet and secluded until now, was getting impatient. Hence, both rushed into the Dark Arts with spells that had obscure counter spells and as a result both were knocked out in a stalemate._ 'This is a rather sad day in Death Eater history_, thought Snape in amusement, _well what's bad for them is good for the Light Side.'_

Finally, the last duel was the one that Snape had been looking forward to the most and unbeknownst to him so were many of the other Death Eaters. All had seen the awesome power of will from the boy and now they want to see if he would last against one of the better duelists, if not _the _best. All knew that Rodolphus Lestrange was a fearsome Death Eater and few had ever defeated him in combat so all knew that defeat was inevitable for the teenager.

Looking at his stance, Snape would have to say that the boy was not worried. Instead his straight shoulders and head held high showed all attending that he was confident in his abilities and would not lose.

With the start of the round, Lestrange sent a strong stunner at the boy, only to have it blocked in a body shield. '_Kid probably doesn't know that a body shield can only block the upper part of the body, leaving the bottom part vulnerable,'_ thought Snape. It seemed that Lestrange knew that also since he immediately sent a Jelly Legs Hex aimed at the figure's legs. However, the next thing was the one that shocked Snape, not to mention the other all the other Death Eaters, was that the boy extended the shield to cover his legs as well as his upper body.

Snape blinked and thought maybe he had imagined it. That particular spell was ridiculously difficult to extend since it was not the standard full body Protection Charm. Instead, the shield that the boy had used was made specially for the purpose of protecting the upper half of the body. To extend the shield was truly amazing since very few wizards could do that. Even he, Severus Snape, had trouble and even _if_ he could, to have the shield withstand a full blown Jelly Legs Hex is eye boggling.

For the first time during the match, the teenager spoke words to his opponent.

"A Jelly Legs Hex? That has to be the most dismal spell a Death Eater has ever spoken. I believe it has to be the most basic spell a _child_ learns in _school_!_"_ he sneered. Snape had to agree and silently applauded his bravery, if not his sheer stupidity.

Lestrange had by now been red in the face from embarrassment and anger. Snape almost winced. There was no way the kid was going to escape this in one piece.

"_CRUCIO_!_"_ screamed Lestrange in fury. The black haired boy leaped out of the way and fired a full body bind, which was promptly blocked. But before Lestrange could cast a counter curse, the boy fired a Cutting Curse at Lestrange. Lestrange quickly raised a powerful shield to block the attack. However, the attack was not absorbed into the shield but rather tried to shatter the shield while Lestrange forced his barrier to withhold. It was now a battle of willpower and magical power.

Finally moments later, Snape, along with the other watchers, saw the mighty blue sheen of the powerful barrier crack and then shatter like a mirror. Lestrange landed on his back five feet from where he had stood moments before but now had a huge, gruesome cut on his chest. Blood was freely falling in huge streams until it pooled at the base of where he stood. He swayed and all could see that he was trying to maintain conscience.

"_REDUCTO_!" he said in a desperate attempt to hurt the other duelist. The boy blocked it effortlessly with only a flick of his wand. Then he proceeded to taunt the other by wagging his finger at him in a manner like an adult would to a child.

"Well let's speed this up, shall we?" said the muffled voice behind the mask.

He then cast a Disarming Spell, which was blocked, and a Stunner, which once again shattered the quickly raised shield. With Lestrange's defeat, Snape could feel the jaws dropping almost to the ground even if he didn't see them, as he was looking at the boy in wonder. Rodolphus Lestrange rarely, if _ever_, lost to a Death Eater and this _boy_ had beaten him without breaking a sweat.

With the final five being Nott, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Snape, and the mysterious boy, Voldemort sent another ahead this time again to even out the numbers. Dolohov would proceed onward for his overwhelming defeat of Avery, thus leaving the following four facing off with one another.

Facing Nott, Snape was not worried since he knew that he would win with no problem. His prediction was somewhat true but Snape was caught with a rather powerful Stinging Hex which he promptly healed to a dull throb. He was no healer, but he knew the necessities to stay alive. His healing was rudimentary and crude at times but it got the job done.

Turning to the next fight in interest, Snape would say that this duel would be one of the more exciting ones. Bellatrix, one of the few trained by the Dark Lord years ago, against the new recruit that was suspiciously strong. If he had to bet on one of them to win, it would have to be Bellatrix, after all, who could win against a person personally trained by Voldemort?

As expected, Bellatrix opened the duel with a neatly cast Cruciatus Curse, which was easily dodged.

"Aww, wittle baby wanna not get his with a wittle pain curse?" asked Bellatrix mockingly with an evil cackle. In response to her jeering, the teen fired a Cutting Curse at her which was party blocked since Bellatrix's attention had wavered and hence a small slash appeared on her left upper forearm.

As expected, the wound made Bellatrix even more agitated than before. She was angry that a mere boy had wounded her and quickly dropped the mocking act.

"You'll pay for that _boy_! _Ardorchalybs_!" yelled Bellatrix as a large flame shot at the boy in the form of an arrow. But before the flaming arrow could reach him, he yelled, "_Aquacontego_!"

In response to his spell, a large orb surrounded the raven haired boy made completely of water. It covered him completely as he was in the very center of a water orb, similar to a crystal ball used by seers.

As soon as the flaming spell touched the covering, a large field of steam covered the field, blocking the combatants from view. All that was visible was a large mass of steam and Bellatrix's voice could be heard screeching about where the teenager's whereabouts were.

Bellatrix then cast a wind spell to clear up the field. However, once she did the boy could not be seen. Frustrated, Bellatrix began casting the Cruciatus everywhere opposite of her. '_Pathetic, could have used that small brain of hers to know that he's under a Disillusionment Charm. Her Slytherin touch is wearing off,'_ thought Snape in disgust.

Suddenly a voice could be heard saying, "_Incarcerous_!" the next thing that Bellatrix knew, her arms were bound together and her wand disarmed with an, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Everyone could barely believe their eyes. Each knew that Bellatrix was a superb dueler and few had beaten her in a one-on-one duel. Therefore it was a large surprise that she had lost so easily to what everyone had thought was a novice. '_Well this is just peachy,' _thought Snape sarcastically, '_so now the Dark Lord has another top notch dueler in the form of a teenager. Just great_!'

Glaring daggers at the boy, Bellatrix practically had to be dragged off the platform by her husband. Taking the chance to see how Voldemort had taken Bellatrix's defeat, Snape was unsettled when he just had that mysterious gleam in his eyes. Taking his eyes away from the Dark Lord, Snape prepared for the final duel, which would be one on two, everyone for themselves.

With a swoop of his wand, the Dark Lord made the field larger both lengthwise and width. It was now a large square covering three quarters of the chamber.

All bowing slightly with an inclination of the head, Snape, Dolohov, and the boy started the final showdown. For minutes, none gained an advantage since all three were top level duelists. Snape and Dolohov began to realize that they would have to team up to get rid of the other competition.

Using his Legilimency skills, Snape had tried early on in the fight to read the teen's mind to know what spells he would be using. To his surprise, the boy's mind was a firm fortress. There was not a crack visible in his mental barriers. To be no older than fourteen and having such defenses was astounding, considering the fact that Snape himself was in his mid twenties when he had a barrier that strong.

Realizing that there was no way to penetrate the teenager's defenses; Snape used his Legilimency skills for another purpose–to contact Dolohov. The two set aside a truce and focused on one goal, to defeat the boy and then go against the other.

At the same time, Dolohov said the silent incantation with strong slashing movements with his wand, and Snape did the same movement while yelled the spell, "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Immediately, the boy brought up a full body shield but one of the lashes from the spell must have been cast before he could bring up the block since the boy now had a fearsome gash across his upper right shoulder. His left hand went to the wound in an attempt to put some pressure on the wound to block it.

Snape sneered in victory and was about to taunt him, though Dolohov had already done just that, when he heard the boy say something. It was the simple spell for minor healings. Instantly the wounds where the boy had ran his wand over healed to an extent that no more blood was running freely. It would seem that his knowledge of the healing arts was similar to Snape's – elementary but enough to stay alive.

Snape saw that Dolohov was furious by the red on his face and almost felt sorry for the boy. An angry Dolohov was enough to send most sane people in the opposite way as soon as possible.

"I'VE _HAD _IT WITH YOU BOY, YOU AR–" yelled a red-faced Dolohov but was cut off as he was sent flying backwards with a Banishing Charm and a Stunner.

Turning to his remaining foe, Snape started his attack unrelentingly. Spell after spell was cast in an attempt to bring down his enemy. Snape would accept defeat from Dolohov or some other Death Eater with experience but he _refused _to lose to a mere kid that he was old enough to be teaching!

Taking his chance at the boy's lapse in attention, he sent a _Sectumsempra_ while also conjuring a snake wordlessly. As the Head of Slytherin house, he only thought it fitting if he won with the power of a snake. While the teenager was holding off the _Sectumsempra,_ Snape sent spells to make the snake immune to vanishing spells and many other destructive spells, nearly making the snake immune to all spells.

Once the teen got rid of the Cutting Curse, the snake made his way onward towards the poor teen. Snape was already celebrating his victory when suddenly a small hiss was heard from the boy. Snape nearly had a heart attack when the snake stopped in its tracks and turned back to attack him fiercely. He could almost hear the laughing from the boy but he was too preoccupied with keeping the snake at bay, all thanks to the countless charms he put on it to protect it! Now it was coming back to bite him.

Too busy with the poisonous snake, Snape never heard the Disarming Spell until it was too late. The next thing he knew, his wand was in the hands of the enemy but the snake had held back and was returning to the other, crawling onto his hands until it rested on the teen's shoulders. The boy reached out with his free hand and started to pet the snake's head, causing it to hiss contently.

In the silence, Voldemort's applause could be heard, spurring the other Death Eaters into polite clapping as well.

"Well do you think we should tell them?" he asked the figure in the mask. The boy promptly nodded his head once and turned to face the crowds. His image was powerful if just by the snake nuzzling his chin with its head.

"My followers! I trust that some of you might have wondered why I never said a name at the beginning when I introduced our young guest here?"

Snape could feel his stomach rising up his throats from the suspense.

"Let me introduce you to Harry Mortimer Riddle…my heir!" Voldemort exclaimed as the Harry lowered his mask and Snape stared into cold and calculating emerald eyes. He could feel the jaws dropping in shock as his own was and two words resounded over and over again in his head.

'_BLOODY HELL_!'

**

* * *

**

**A/N–**Now who didn't know that it was Harry? Anyways, I hope you got the subtle hints that Harry is fourteen in this chapter. There was a time jump from the last and so now he's fourteen! Hope you guys like the battle scene somewhat but I'm not that great at writing them…well **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer–**I own Nothing, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling! My writing pales in comparison to hers!

Last revised: 1/1/2011


	8. Tortured Spirit

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 7 - Tortured Spirit**

Never before had Snape ever been more surprised at the unveiling of the heir of Voldemort. He had known about the boy for about three years now but after that first incident, he had never met him again. So, naturally, Snape had assumed the worst, or best depending on how one looked at it, and thought him dead. It wasn't that unheard of for the Dark Lord to kill those he deemed as incompetent.

Looking at the boy, there were many resemblances that Snape could see in him. When Snape saw the boy years ago, he had thought him unimaginably similar to James Potter, his nemesis. Now, looking at the boy he could see that the resemblance was still there but to a lesser degree. In fact, the connection between the boy and the Dark Lord were more striking.

While the Dark Lord had a hard sheen in his ruby red eyes, his heir had the same cold, emotionless, hardness in his emerald orbs. The boy's other physical features were decreasing in their original similarity to James Potter. Now, the young heir's looks were similar to Tom Marvolo Riddle's image during his years at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had once shown and told Snape how Tom Riddle had grown up at Hogwarts and Snape could now see how Riddle could easily be the father of the heir, Harry, as well as James Potter.

Cutting his contemplations short as the Dark Lord began speaking again; Snape turned his attention back to the monster to hear what he was planning next.

"Now that most of you, my loyal followers, have had a taste of what my heir can do, let me move on to a more _pressing _matter to discuss. As you are well aware, the _Order of the Phoenix_," Voldemort spat out those words like they were a curse, "have foiled our plans again and again but tonight we will strike them back."

The Death Eaters once again cheered at his proposition, clapping until their hands hurt. Snape also joined in the festivities in order to not draw attention towards himself but his mind whirled at rapid speed in order to find out how he could alert the Order.

"It is a well known fact that Auror Longbottom and his wife have time and time again defied us. It is time to show the Wizarding World what would happen to those not on our sides! Recently, they have gone out of hiding and it is now a perfect opportunity to strike. Tonight, my heir and five other Death Eaters will apparate to their house and finish them off for good!" he finished while the rest cheered.

"Bella, you shall go with Lucius, Rodolphus, Dolohov, and Severus will accompany my heir. Needless to say what will happen to you should anything happen to Harry," he said trailing off to let his followers envision their torture. Snape noticed the slight glare that Harry shot Voldemort's way and the Dark Lord answered to his impertinence with a smirk. Snape knew that had any other person done that, they would have been awarded with severe torture or maybe even the Killing Curse so he marveled at the closeness the Dark Lord shared with his heir.

"All of you are welcome to do anything to the Longbottoms but gather information on the Order of the Phoenix first before killing them. Rest assured, tonight will be a night that will live on in infamy!"

Voldemort dismissed the other Death Eaters leaving only the chosen six in the room with him. Snape shivered slightly when his gaze slowly descended on all of them as if looking directly into their minds and souls. Snape fastened his Occlumency shields and tried to make no movement showing his fear and anxiety.

"The Longbottoms live at 24 Martock, located in Somerset. Once you have gathered all the information you can, dispose of them. Also, I have already mentioned this but should _anything_ happen to my heir…what you are allowed to do to the Longbottoms will pale in comparison to what I do to you," Voldemort said while fixing them all with a hard glare and twirling his yew wand.

After fastening their masks in place, all six apparated from the secret base of the Dark Lord and appeared just on the outskirts of the wards for the Longbottoms. In the dead of the night, the six minute _pops_ signaled the start of a massacre.

**

* * *

**

Snape was sick to my stomach. There was no way to alert the Order without drawing suspicion to himself as a spy. He prayed to whomever out there that his companions would not be able to break through the wards protecting the Longbottom mansion.

In the dark of the night, the sheen of the moon shone on the barrier making it even more visible. Since Snape was one of the people that had raised said barrier, he knew that it prevented unauthorized others from entering.

Another person who helped raise the ward was no other than Albus Dumbledore; therefore the barrier was stronger than usual. For reasons that he had only a hint of, Dumbledore took extra attention towards the Longbottoms and, to Snape's disgust, the Potters.

With the disappearance of the Potter's eldest son, Dumbledore seemed to think that the prophesized child was either the younger son or Longbottom's own son. According to Albus, at first it was thought that Harry Potter was the prophesized child but with his disappearance, it seemed likely that the role was taken up by George Potter.

Despite what Snape knew of the prophesy, he was confused on the point that the child had to be born as the seventh month died, or nearing the end of July. However, the second Potter brat was born April fourth, two years behind his brother. Of that he was sure. Snapping back into the present, Snape saw that Bella was approaching the wards and raised her wand to attack them.

Inside he hoped that she would somehow botch up the job since her impatience was legendary in Death Eater ranks. Dewarding requires much patience since one had to take each layer down one at a time. Just as she opened her mouth to utter a spell, the heir stopped her

"Let me do it," he said softly to not let others know that we are here. Quickly, he constructed silencing charms around us to prevent alarming the Longbottoms. Turning back to Bella, I could see he was awarded with a fierce glare.

"You do not trust my abilities?" she seethed rather loudly. I could see that Bella was itching to curse the boy if it would not cause her death and torture.

The boy merely shrugged and replied, "During the duel, I saw that calmness was not your strongpoint. Dewarding requires a certain… composure to not rush head in." I could just see Rodolphus rush forward to restrain his wife. '_Maybe _now_ you know what you got yourself into the day that you bound yourself to her_,' Snape thought with an inward smirk at Rodolphus' unlucky situation.

"I will let you do this, but do _not _think for a moment that the you have become the Dark Lord's favorite! I am his most loyal and faithful follower and will always remain his right-hand witch!" she spat angrily. Red spots covered her cheeks and Snape was inclined to think she was seeing red as well, being the insane person she is.

To the boy's credit, he just turned around and muttered an incantation. It sounded odd, and instead of the regular sounds of Latin, it sounded like small hissing sounds. With a start Snape realized that it was not _Latin _that he was chanting but rather Parseltongue, the language of the snakes.

The hissing sounds and an eerie green light similar to _Avada Kedavra_ brought shivers of fear down the Death Eaters' spines. The handful of times that they've heard the Dark Lord speak Parseltongue was not pleasant since it mostly involved that blasted snake of his eating a wayward follower.

Slowly, they could see that the moonlit sheen of the barrier was flickering. Little by little, the hole in the fortification, from the pointed wand, grew larger until the shield became too weak to sustain itself and promptly collapsed.

For a moment no sounds were heard but the rustling of the trees and the animals in the night. Gaining control of his breathing after that difficult challenge, the group headed onwards to the still asleep house.

Coming to the front door, Bella shot a quick Reductor at it, probably awakening the whole household. Sometimes Snape wonder about the brains of that woman or if they are nonexistent.

Rushing forward, Bella, Lucius, and Dolohov went to contain the Longbottoms while the heir and Snape stood in the living room. With a swish of his wand, Harry lit the fireplace. Snape could also see another spell following the first when an orange–yellow glow left his wand and shot at the fireplace. From experience Snape knew it was an anti-flooing charm to keep out unwanted people. '_Damn, did the brat think of everything_?'

With a bang, they heard the door slam open in the bedroom followed by the yelling of curses. Crashes and tables overturned were the results of the fight going on until about five minutes later, when there was silence. During the entire period the heir and the potions master had not spoken one word to the other but stood in silence until the other group levitated the Longbottoms down to where we were.

Bella was almost in a maniacal glee with Alice and Frank Longbottom floating after her down the stairway. Just after her was Lucius with a boy whom Snape recognized as Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts. Pity, pain, and guilt filled his stomach with the thought of doing this to a student of his, even if he hated the boy with a passion. Snape was going to be partly responsible for making him an orphan – if he lived at all. That thought did not sit down with him.

"So who should we start with?" Bella said rather enthusiastically. The happiness shone in her eyes as she clapped her hands together. "How about the boy?" she said and moved onward towards the unconscious Neville.

Snape clenched his hands hard over his wand. '_I couldn't do anything lest they think I am not on their side, which is true, but I couldn't just let them torture the boy_. _True, I had never liked the boy but that didn't mean I wanted that fate to befall him!'_

Then the Riddle boy stepped forward to intercept Bella. "No, let him just stay there for now," he said softly but we all heard the underlining order from him.

"And why should we listen to you!" screeched Bella.

"Because I said so, and we do _not_ hurt mere children. Unless you need to feel powerful torturing those known to be weaker than you!" he responded and flashing green eyes could be seen through the mask. It was scarily similar to the Dark Lord's eyes when he was angry that they were all momentarily frightened.

After a brief moment of glaring, Bella gave up and turned towards Frank and Alice. Her insane smile still in place that the spy wish they would die a quick death but knew that would not be happening today.

"Severus, administer to them the Life Sustaining Draft," she said with a glance at me. He blanched. It was well known that Snape always carry said potion for any Death Eater meeting so there was no way of getting out of it. The potion Bella wanted was an extremely powerful and a _very_ dark mixture.

For a specific amount of time, anything short of an _Avada Kedavra_ would not kill them but merely happen. It was the ideal torture potion since anything but the Killing Curse would not kill them.

With a forced calm hand, Snape plunged his hand into his black robes and withdrew a small vial of the mixture. The dosage was for half an hour but since there was two it would be cut in half for fifteen minutes each. He knew that it would be a long and sickening fifteen minutes.

Stepping forward, Snape poured half down Alice's throat and the other down Frank's and hope that they'll forgive me one day. I stepped back to allow Bella to do her work and hopefully not have to join.

"_Enervate!_" she said gleefully to awaken the already bound couple. Both were at an upstanding position and fear emanated from their eyes.

"Well, well, here stands the famous Longbottoms… enemies of our Lord. You have been a thorn in our side for long enough and now you shall pay! Now tell me where the Order of the Phoenix is located!"

"We will _never_ tell you anything!" exclaimed Frank. Instead of being frustrated, Bella merely pointed her wand at Alice's foot and said, "_Adfligo Talus!_" The sound of bone shattering filled the room besides the screaming of the woman. The pain was great but not as bad as the Cruciatus, so Snape guessed that Bella was just building up the pain.

"Alice! Are you alright? Merlin, Alice!" Frank asked his wife frantically but both were still held in place due to the charm.

"Don't tell them anything Frank!" she said between pants of pain.

"Now, now, no talking and ignoring your hosts! It's simply not polite," Bella mocked. "Now tell me, where is the Order located?" After a moment of silence, Bella pointed her wand at Alice and hissed, "_Deliquesco Corporeus!_"

Burns marked her otherwise tanned skin as the smell of dissolved flesh filled the quarters. The burns spread as Bella moved her wand in the pattern of the Dark Mark. Snape's stomach wanted to wretch from the smell in the air and he turned to look at his other companions. He saw that the other Death Eaters didn't care that this woman was burning. Screams filled the silence of the night and sparing a look at the heir during the inquisition, Snape saw that he had no emotion on his face. '_Well I suppose that's better than another Bella.'_

Switching partners, Lucius began another round of questions but this time on Alice while torturing Frank. Only five minutes had passed before I heard, "_Segmentum Pulmo!"_ from Lucius' mouth. The bloodcurdling shouts of pain were loud from Frank. Shredded lungs were a very painful way to die but they were cursed with a forced life for about another ten minutes.

"Alright I'll talk, just stop doing that to him!" sobbed Alice at Frank's bloody torture.

"It was just a matter of time!" Lucius said triumphantly but didn't heal Frank's wounds.

"The Order is planning to track down known Death Eaters in the Ministry!" From Snape's role in the Order, he knew that this was a total lie. They had planned no such thing but it seemed that the rest took it as the truth. As the time drew closer to the end, Bella moved forward to cast the Killing Curse. The longer they stayed here, the more they were putting themselves at risk.

But before the Killing Curse could be cast, a voice interjected, "Now that you have lied to us to stop from torturing your husband, would you care to tell us the truth?"

The spy snapped his head in heir's direction. How had he known that it was a lie? Snape knew from before that he was a strong Occlumens but Legilimency isn't that helpful in this case. Top Aurors like the Longbottoms are known for their strong shields from mental probing.

"What makes you think they are lying?" demanded Bella, her eyes flashing dangerously. Evidently, she hated missing something while others could see it. Harry merely stared at her coldly with no emotions in his emerald orbs.

_Avada Kedavra _eyes… Snape just noticed it for the first time. No one has that eerie shade green for eyes. The only one who comes close is Lily Evans and even then her eyes are not that striking as the pair in front of him. He quickly got rid of any thoughts on Lily and focused on the situation at hand, or more specifically, the heir's all knowing eyes. They are dangerous in the same way that the Dark Lord's are but more…humane in the sense that they are not an unnerving blood red.

When Bella didn't get a response she turned to the Longbottoms with the same maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I'll take his word on this and continue with the fun. Since you evidently haven't been telling the truth, let's stretch the fun a bit more. _CRUCIO!_" Both were subjected to the curse and their screams escaladed to new heights from one of the ultimate physical pains ever created. Had the house been in a quaint town, no doubt the neighbors would have already awakened but the Longbottoms lived in the countryside, isolated from others. Snape wish with all his might that the Order could come quickly. It was moments like this that he detest myself even more for getting into this in the first place.

Bella held the curse for minutes, until they were on the verge of cracking into insanity. Finally she let go of her hold on the curse to let them have a moment to recover until she resumed her "fun."

"Perhaps, we should start on your son?" Rodolphus spoke for the first time. The glint of power was in his eyes as he walked closer to the boy on the ground. Alice and Frank's eyes grew frantic.

"NO! I'll tell you anything, but please just don't hurt him!" she begged. All the Death Eaters looked triumphant and motioned for her to continue.

"Dumbledore's the secret keeper for the Order but there's currently no mission that we're aware of regarding the war. That's always been our plan, to keep others in the dark while being aware of only one piece of the puzzle. Now please don't hurt Neville!"

"Fine I won't hurt your son, but you two will be fine. Besides, he could live the rest of his life knowing his parents died in a _noble_ cause! To our Lord!" With that she resumed the Cruciatus without relent. Her husband, Rodolphus, and Malfoy joined in but the rest of the group merely watched on.

With a start Snape felt a small tingle from someone working magic outside. The torturers were probably lost in their fun to not notice the arrival of the Order, and he prayed that no one else had also. Apparently, his luck is just not with him tonight since the heir quickly spoke up.

"Wrap it up. The Order has arrived!" he said while drawing his wand quickly. That snapped the others out of their "fun." With two glares of an unearthly green light, Snape realized that the Longbottoms are no more.

They all tried to apparate but to the group's dismay, they found out that they could not.

"Anti–apparation wards!" yelled Dolohov frantically, "What do we do?"

"We fight," the Dark Lord's heir said calmly. Looking out the window, they could see that they were surrounded by at least two dozen wizards and witches. '_That would outnumber us four-to-one! Merlin, how are we going to get out of this?'_

"The wards end approximately fifty metres from here! Just beyond the wards you can apparate. The house is completely surrounded, so we'll split up to get past them. Dolohov and both of the Lestranges will go through the front door while the rest of us will take the back. Do _not_ stay to fight, but flee!" the Dark Heir ordered with authority. No one, not even Bella challenged his control and all nodded.

On the count of three both, sides blasted the doors off the hinges and ran out while seeking cover. Snape forgot about the others in an attempt to protect himself first. After all, the Order did not know that he was present. Running past the doorway, the spy raised my shields and stunned all that I could while disarming others. '_It was no good to hurt those that were on my true side after all.'_

Just about to reach the edge of the wards, Snape saw that Lucius was having a bit of trouble. Looking around, he saw that the boy had reached Lucius' side and was helping him while sending blasting hexes at the Aurors. Looking closer in the darkness of the night, the potions master saw a weird sliver of light catch in the moonlight.

'_Merlin, those are knives! When did he start fighting with those?'_ It didn't matter as the knives went through most of the shields. Most shields were specifically for spells and not physical weapons and the Aurors surrounding them landed on the ground from the attack.

Suddenly, both disappeared from view. Snape realized that both must have disillusioned themselves and were heading for the apparation points. About ten metres from him, both appeared and continued running towards him. Finally they reached Snape, who saw that Lucius had a large gash down his right arm while the other had relatively small scratches.

"Let's go!" Malfoy yelled and just as we reached the point, something red approached the group from behind. It was a large group of Reductors! That much could possibly kill us. Harry suddenly turned around and wordlessly raised a large silver shield as the Reductors bombarded it.

Surprisingly, it held up while Lucius and Snape reached the point. He kept the shield and walked towards the end of the ward and let down the shield. They had all reached the point to apparate, and that's what they started to do but not before a large orange spell shot towards us.

But it was too late as they all disapparated with a small _pop!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N–**Sorry if you didn't like the torture scene…it's not _that_ harsh but I don't know… anyways hope you like it and it explains why Snape never knew of Harry all these years. I was really surprised by all the reviews and I really hope we can beat it with this chappie (_wink wink). _I also wanted to present a Harry that's exposed to the horrors of war because we all know he's playing a dangerous game.

**Disclaimer–**I make no money on this as I did not come up with Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling.

Last revised: 1/1/2011


	9. Despite the Closing Storm

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 8-Despite the Closing Storm**

As his feet landed on the ground, Harry swayed for a moment. The light that receded as he and the other Death Eaters apparated away had struck him unfortunately, now leaving a half foot long gash on Harry's back.

The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to make him sway slightly from dizziness due to the blood loss. The other Death Eaters had already arrived just outside the boundaries of the wards for the hideout. Bella, Dolohov, Rodolphus were waiting for Harry, Snape, and Lucius and they were not too patient either.

"What the hell took you so long!" yelled Bella, her patience was, as usual, nonexistent.

"We met a bit of trouble as there were more Aurors on our half of the house than there were on yours," Snape replied stiffly as if it took all of his willpower to not send a curse her way, even if he did grace her with a sneer.

She sniffed, "Well let's get going shall we? I don't want to get caught when it bloody rains!" quickly, they walked through the wards protecting the stronghold. The "password" for walking through the wards was the Dark Mark on their left arms.

"_Open in the name of darknessss,"_ said Harry as he spoke in Parseltongue to the ward, opening the passageway to him. Voldemort had not marked him since he considered Harry his equal and not his servant. Therefore, he had keyed the wards to allow Harry entrance when he spoke this phrase in Parseltongue. Voldemort and Harry were the only people left in the world that spoke Parseltongue and the chances of another parselmouth knowing the correct phrase was slim to none.

The other Death Eaters shifted uneasily at the soft hissing sounds. Even though all saw Harry's special talent at the dueling competition, it still unnerved them to hear the sounds their master often made.

Quickly the six made their way across the grassy lawn lit only by the light of the moon in silence. None wanted to talk to the others and even Bellatrix kept silent.

The five minute track across the grounds led to the side entrance of the mansion. The hideout contained exits on all sides in case the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix, which was the more obvious reason. Enormous and opulent, the mansion was rumored to be from the time of Salazar Slytherin. It is rumored that the spacious mansion was passed down to his heirs so only they could have access to it. The stone exterior greatly contrasted the silky, richly decorated interior.

Once they crossed into the room, the five Death Eaters went towards the meeting chamber to report that their mission was completed. Harry pulled Snape, as he was the one closest to him, behind to have a word.

"Tell my father that I will talk to him in my rooms," Harry whispered. Snape's onyx-black eyes had a questioning look in them but wisely held his tongue. He nodded slightly and walked onward behind the others, who had now started a silent conversation.

As the others went and turned left around the corner, Harry continued walking straightforward. After a few more turns, he came to the dragon statue protecting his chambers.

"_Open now,"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. He had long ago learned the importance of learning his heritage. His passwords always were in Parseltongue due to the fact that basically no one could gain entrance by using English. His father was the only other one who could gain entrance.

The black dragon flew out of the way and Harry opened the oak door. Closing it behind him, Harry proceeded to change out of the rapidly blood soaked robes. He flung his white mask onto the bureau and discarded the robes carelessly onto the leather chair. It would need to be thrown out anyways from the blood stains and the large cuts on it. He stripped down to just his pants since most of the wounds were on his upper body.

Looking in the full length mirror, Harry could see the rather large cut on his back. Muttering a quick blood clotting spell, Harry used a simple cleaning charm to clear away all the blood. It was not just on his back but also on his arm from the duels previously in the evening. _Damn Dolohov and Snape for double teaming me with that spell!_

Once the lacerations were cleaned up, Harry wrapped the wound with bandages that he kept in his rooms. Sparing himself one last look in the mirror, Harry decided that he looked somewhat like a creature of muggle imagination, the mummy. How they achieved that name, he knew not.

Harry was just in the process of donning an informal sleeping robe when the door to his room opened. Rather it was the bottom flap just big enough to fit a cat through. Only two creatures ever came through those doors. Both were of the same species but distant relatives. The snake entrance, as Harry called it, was created to remember the special signatures of Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, and Sly, Harry's pet snake and his one remaining tie to the world he left long ago.

"_Massster, you are hurt,"_ hissed the snake.

"_It'sss nothing Sssly relaxxx. Ssimply was carelessss but I won't do that again,"_ hissed Harry's reply.

"_What hasss happened when I wasss gone on the missssion?"_

"_Nothing much but the Death Eaterssss grumble about losssing,"_ Sly said with a glimmer of amusement in her golden eyes. Harry just grinned at her before the door opened once again. This time Harry was sure that it was not the snake entrance but rather the main entrance.

Turning around, Harry looked into vivid blood red eyes.

"Father."

"How was the mission, and why did you not go to the meeting room to report your findings?" the Dark Lord asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry remained silent and stared at the rich creamy carpeting. Drawing in a breath, Harry finally spared a look at his father and saw Voldemort draw his eyesight to the bloody robes on the chair. Looking at his son once again, he raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"When we were apparating out of there…a minor cutting spell caught my back. And the other one on the shoulder was from the duel with Dolohov and Snape prior today," he replied nervously.

"You've gotten careless Harry," Voldemort said softly. Harry inwardly flinched from the disappointment he could hear in his father's voice.

"I'll be more careful next time father," he replied quickly.

The Dark Lord nodded, "See that you do." He walked to Harry's other chair that was not occupied with the robes and sat down while watching Harry. Walking over to the potions cabinet, Harry opened the doors and retrieved some minor numbing, healing, and after a moment's pause, a light sleeping draft.

Carrying the three potion bottles over to his bed he deposited them on the bureau. At Voldemort's questioning gaze, Harry explained, "It's just to speed up the healing process."

After a nod the Dark Lord opened his mouth, "There is another matter I must speak with you about. I've told Severus to tell the Order about you seeing as how they will know nonetheless from the lesser Death Eaters."

Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should point it out to his father but decided to voice his opinions, "Wouldn't they suspect that I'm Harry _Potter_?_"_ Harry spat out the word.

To his surprise Voldemort just shook his head. "I've solved that problem years ago but I'm not surprised that they kept it quiet." Harry just stared at him in confusion.

"Do you remember the blood I took from you a month after you came here?" Harry blanched. He could still remember the pain he was in when the knife penetrated his flesh and a vein. Apparently he lost a pint of blood and was dizzy for hours due to the blood loss.

"Let's just say that the Order found _Harry Potter_ on the ground in the forest near Godric's Hollow and he had frozen to death," Voldemort said with a smirk.

Harry just grinned and shook his head, "How very…Slytherin father."

"What else can I be?"

Harry pretended to think. "I could say that was slightly Hufflepuff in loyalty to keeping me a secret," he said cheekily with a smirk.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Think what you want brat, but there is another matter I must discuss with you. I've decided to start lessons on the art of potion brewing. I've taught you all I know so Severus will now teach you, as he is the potions master."

Harry thought about the change before addressing his father, "I do not trust him, but I trust his potion skills if not his loyalty." Voldemort regarded Harry for a moment.

"I am not assured of his loyalties either but I'll humor him for now until I know the truth. Now rest, your lessons start tomorrow in the main potion lab."

Harry nodded and prepared for bed as the Dark Lord left. Sly just curled up on the mattress where Harry's feet laid.

**

* * *

**Snape arrived that the Order meeting later than the rest. Voldemort had ordered him to stay behind for orders with what information to tell the order. Surprisingly, he also ordered Snape to train his heir in potions. _Great, another mindless brat to teach but I can't taunt, scare, or mentally torture this one. How unfair is life?_

The atmosphere at Number twelve Grimmauld place was grim. Actually, nowadays it seems that there rarely were meetings that weren't grim and desolate. Attacks have increased, even if they are small raids, and many people have been killed.

Everyone turned and made for their wands when the door to the meeting room opened and Snape entered the room. Some relaxed but others were still wary of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Snivilus_! Come to join the party finally have you?" sneered James. Before Snape could retort, Dumbledore cut him off and shot a warning glance at James. Everyone watched as James squirmed under the Headmaster's gaze while Snape walked to his chair in the back of the room.

"Something grave has happened tonight I'm afraid," started Dumbledore, "tonight, the house of Frank and Alice Longbottom has been attacked." Dumbledore was cut off from saying more as the group suddenly burst out in loud protests of disbelief. The only ones that stayed quiet were the Potters and Sirius, since their Auror duties most likely provided them with the information.

"How is that possible Albus!" screeched Molly Weasley, "They have some of the strongest wards and not to mention the fact that they're Aurors!"

"While their wards are strong, they are not indestructible. I was hoping Severus would be able to tell us the events that developed tonight," he said and turned his gaze towards Snape, drawing the rest of the room's attention to him as well.

"I know what happened tonight…I was there when they killed the Longbottoms," he said and that was all he got before James cut in.

"You were there! Yet you did nothing as they tortured and _killed_ the Longbottoms! I've seen the state they were in as we arrived and it was some of the worst torture ever!" Both glared at the other until Dumbledore silence them both with a look.

"Despite what you think Potter," he spat, "I can not do as I please if I value my position as a spy and let's not count _my life_!" The glaring contest continued until Kingsley Shacklebolt asked a question.

"The Department of Law Enforcement will want to know who the ones responsible were. Do you know who were there and what they did?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he said ignoring Sirius' death glare at his relative, "and Lucius Malfoy were the torturers. There were also Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, myself, and teenager," he replied.

The Order sat in shock. They knew that the Longbottoms were powerful Aurors but to send _five_ Inner Circle Death Eaters to an assassination mission seemed extreme.

"I do not believe that you can tell who they were seeing as how Malfoy has influence in the Ministry," Snape cautioned while Shacklebolt looked pensive.

"Let's get back to the matters of the wards," said Dumbledore, "do you know who took them down? Was it a single person or a group effort?"

Snape paused and appeared nervous. "There is another matter I must tell you about. The Dark Lord has an heir." The quiet room once again exploded in shocked exclamations. Even Dumbledore looked too surprised to quiet the room for some moments.

"What do you mean Severus?"

"The teenager that I mentioned before was the heir. He looks about fourteen and was introduced tonight," Snape said while conveniently mentioning that he knew about him years ago but couldn't tell them due to a spell.

"The Dark Lord showed him to us and gloated about his heir's power," Snape said slowly from the memories of the night.

"But he's fourteen! He can't be that powerful or anymore powerful than other fourteen year olds at Hogwarts!" exclaimed James in disbelief.

"Believe what you want but know this; he defeated _all _the Death Eaters in a one-on-one duel and has been trained by the Dark Lord for who knows how long. If you don't care about those facts, then how about this. Do you remember the wards around the Longbottoms? The one _twenty_ other Aurors helped raise? Do you know who took them down! The heir that you say has no power!" he finished with a sneer.

The rest of the room fell silent in shock and all were graced with the stunned Dumbledore for a second time in one evening. When he snapped out of his daze he asked, "Did Voldemort," the room flinched, "give a name Severus?"

"Yes he did…Harry Mortimer Riddle," he said fixing his gaze upon Dumbledore.

"There is another thing. His looks…there are only two people that I can think of that looks like him. The Dark Lord's younger self, and Potter," he said with a curled lip at James' shock expression.

"Professor, is it possible that it's Harry?" asked Remus Lupin, who was otherwise quiet previously. Dumbledore looked sadly at Remus' hopeful look for a moment.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. A month after Harry ran away…his body was discovered in the forest and he died of hypothermia. Blood evidence has shown that it _was_ indeed Harry Potter," he said remorsefully. Remus and Sirius closed their eyes and fought for bland expressions and to keep their tears in place. Both were struggling valiantly and when Snape spared a glance at the Potters, he was surprised to see that they didn't seem to care at all.

_The weirdness of that family will never cease to amaze me._

"That _bastard_!" said Sirius furiously and continued before Molly could berate him for swearing, "He had his precious_ heir's_ name the same as Harry's to attack us emotionally!"

"While that may be true it is time to draw our attention to measures that the Ministry will doubtlessly take due to the death of the Longbottoms. At the moment Severus, I would ask you to watch the heir and obtain any information that you can."

Matters turned to ways to not get the public into a chaotic mess for an hour. Afterwards Severus mentioned to Dumbledore about the Potions lessons that he must give Harry.

"Be careful and observant as always Severus," was all he said but Snape was struck by how weary and old Dumbledore looked at that moment.

**

* * *

**The morning arrived and just before nine thirty Snape appeared in the main potions lab as instructed. Entering the room he launched into full teaching mode and tried to look as menacing as he could without being punished for arrogance. 

Precisely at nine thirty, the boy entered without his mask and looking extremely grumpy. _Seems someone isn't a morning person,_ he thought with a smirk.

Looking at his face, Snape could still see the remnants of Voldemort but then that left him guessing who the mother was. Mentally berating himself for getting off track, he continued observing the boy as he entered.

Harry entered and took a seat with Snape and the door in his line of vision. Quickly Snape noted that he could not see where Harry hid his wand and begrudgingly admitted that he was quite exact, even if he looked dead tired.

"I will need to know your level on potions," he started emotionlessly, "but I trust you are well acquainted with fourth year potions?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I've covered potions up to, I believe, year six at Hogwarts levels," was the bland response but Snape could detect a trace of sleepiness in it.

"Well than, your highness," he said and wanted to scream at himself for that idiotic opening and not knowing how to address Harry, "what potion do you think will be adequate to prove your level of expertise?"

Harry made a face at the title and said, "Just Harry, I don't stand for all that highness rubbish. And to answer your question, I have been dying to try the potion Felix Felicis." Snape could feel his eyebrows rising. He was not just surprised at the permission to use his first name but also at the choice in potion.

Felix Felicis was a tricky potion that requires a long brewing period. In the six month period, much could go awry resulting in catastrophic disasters. The nature of the potion has it banned at elections, exams and anything else that requires luck but at the expense of another and a possibility of dramatically changing history.

With a nod, Snape went to find a good place in the room to brew and keep it for six months while Harry went to the supply cupboard. Once Snape had set up the cauldron, Harry returned with the ingredients. Staring at the major ingredients of a golden bat blood, skillerts heart, hippogriffs' claws, a Redcap's right foot, and a Hinkipink's left toe, Snape was more than just a little surprised.

He questioned with a look at Harry and Harry just shrugged. "I've been curious about this potion and it seemed like an interesting challenge."

Needless to say, Snape was quite startled and inwardly wished his students showed the same skill and dedication to potion making's fine art. _Especially that Potter brat. I swear, if he and Longbottom were in the same year he would go insane. The fact that the Weasley twins are in the same class is almost enough to put anyone in St. Mungo's! I should get an Order of Merlin, first class for not going insane yet!_ However, his musings were cut short in sorrow at the thought of the Neville Longbottom.

Snape stood back and watched as Harry started the beginning phases of the potion and he was slightly vexed that Harry got all of the steps right so far. After ten minutes of stirring and adding ingredients, the potion was allowed to simmer for a few minutes before adding more ingredients in it.

Harry started cleaning up his work space when Snape said, "Where did you learn how to make that?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Books are surpisingly good places to start." Normally Snape would have taken points off for the cheek but now he was thoughtful of the amount of knowledge that Harry showed with just experience from books.

"How is it that you are the Dark Heir?" he asked curiously before he could stop himself. Snape watched as Harry's eyes hardened into emerald orbs emiting a frozen chill from them.

"I would watch your place Professor Snape. My father might not be so…forgiving at that probing question," Harry warned coldly and quietly before returning his attention to his potion, and leaving Snape with a lot on his mind, most of which were quite descerning.

* * *

**A/N–**This update is rather quick compared to my usual pace. Currently my spell check is down so I apologize for any wrong spells (well more than usual). 

I didn't expect much reviews for the last chapter so to my very faithful reviewers that reviewed, I got a special surprise for you! I will be publishing a new _Harry Potter _story called _Ashes of Betrayal_ and all the past reviewers get a teaser before I publish it! It should be e-mailed to the following in about a week! _Ashes of Betrayal _is an Azkaban story where Harry is wrongly imprisoned and how he deals with the friends that betrayed him.

Much thanks to reviewers:**_ anime goddes, phoenix fighters, LadyMegsie, Twinkle_** (though I need your e-mail address)**_, Fk306 animelover, Angelic Heart of Darkness, Lilith Kayden, jka1, MarauderinglyMagical, flower123, Akira Stridder, CrymsonTear, Gost_** (I need your email address)**_, Harry Draco Malfoy, Anaelisa, Alexandria Jade Lily Potter, Makurayami Ookami_** THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! ALSO IF YOU DO NOT WANT THE TEASER, I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND AND JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW/MESSAGE AND I WILL NOT E-MAIL IT TO YOU!


	10. Choices, Not Destiny

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 9-Choices, Not Destiny**

Harry stepped out of the potions lab with an air of extreme boredom. It's been two long weeks of attending to the potion and learning about other potions in the meantime, after he was done tending to the Felix Felicis of course. It wasn't that he found potions boring, far from it actually, but it was just he hadn't had time to relax and just have fun in ages. Looking at the sunny, warm, and breezy August day, Harry went to his room and grabbed his Firebolt and took off towards the Quidditch pitch in the back.

Last year, as the Firebolt model came out, Harry had asked his father to buy it for him, even going to the point of begging on his knees for it. However, once that didn't work he tried blackmailing his father into getting it for him. Thinking about it now Harry had to laugh at the murderous look in his father's face when Harry threatened to tell his Death Eaters that his father's bedroom smelt like lilacs to remind him of his long dead puppy.

That, of course, was a blunt lie but the Death Eaters didn't know that. However, logic did not prevail because the next half an hour was spent on jinxes and hexes turning the other amusing colors. Harry chuckled in amusement just thinking at the Gryffindor colors both donned for it was the worst they both could think off.

With the growth of the Death Eater's children, Voldemort had constructed a Quidditch field for them to have fun rather than just the plain field. Sometimes, when the Ministry gathered some information on possible Death Eaters, the children came here for a couple days while matters were cleared up.

Looking at his Firebolt fondly, Harry sprinted and took off before he even reached the pitch.

He sighed contently as he swooped and dived, taking in the exhilarating feel of the air blowing in his face and ruffling his hair. The Firebolt curved and turned so smoothly that it seemed like it could read Harry's thoughts.

It was about five minutes before he felt a feeling poke at him of being watched. Careful to check his surroundings and acting like nothing was out of place, Harry finally spotted a blond figure on the benches, watching him. He decided to drop by and introduce himself, so after a steep dive; he landed in front of the wide eyed teen.

"Hi," said Harry to the pale blond, "I'm Harry."

After a moment, the blond collected himself and said a bit arrogantly, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Instantly Harry knew whose son he was. There was no mistaking the infamous Malfoy sneer, even if one did overlook the striking resemblance.

"Care to play?" Harry asked after spying the Nimbus 2001 in his hands. Instantly Draco's face lit up as he nodded. Summoning the Quaffle from the shed, the pair tore up the field playing a one-on-one match of Quidditch. A good two hours later, both landed out of breath and sweating but grinning nonetheless.

"Let's go to my rooms. We can rest and relax there," suggested Harry as the pair took off. Just as they were about to reach the black dragon, Lucius Malfoy intercepted them. His calculating eyes took in the companion of his son.

"Heir," he said with an elaborate bow, "your father is looking for you. He says it is rather urgent and insists on a meeting before the next hour." With that said, he continued on his way. As he left, Draco turned, shocked, to face Harry.

"You're the Dark Heir!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. Harry rolled his eyes. Why does everyone who knows that suddenly clam up? On the way back from the pitch, both had a heated discussion about Quidditch and the Death Eaters. Harry found that he liked Draco for all his haughtiness.

"It's just Harry. All that 'heir' stuff is kind of annoying after a while," he said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I hope you'll act normal rather than most of those bumbling baboons called Death Eaters. Honestly! Most of them act as if I'm my father and stutter in my presence that it's impossible to get the message!"

Draco had to laugh there. He knew how true that was. From what he had heard from the other children and their parents, they thought the Heir was just a heartless, cold, and powerful as the Dark Lord. The powerful part they knew were true enough but he was not the type to torture a person for no reason.

"No problem. Well I'll see you around? Probably don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting," he said and strode away after a friendly farewell.

After Draco left, Harry entered his chambers and after a quick shower to clean himself from the exhaustive afternoon, he left to meet his father. Harry knew that private meetings between him and Voldemort almost always happened in his father's private rooms. Two turns and three secret hallways later, Harry arrived outside the doors of his father's room.

Without knocking, he walked in. He knew that he was the only one with access to these rooms. These were his innermost chambers. Voldemort's other "private" rooms were for meeting Inner Circle Death Eaters to discuss plans sometimes not safe to reveal in the common meeting rooms.

Looking at the elegant room Harry spied his father pouring over a pile of parchments on the large oak desk. Everything in the room screamed wealth and power. The room was just slightly larger than his own with emerald carpeting, maple bed with green, silver, and black everywhere. Occasionally there was gold but that was scarce due to the fact that it was deemed too "Gryffindor" and therefore used to a minimum.

"Father," Harry said hesitantly, not sure if his father wanted time to finish the paperwork. Voldemort made a dismissive motion, gesturing at the velvet chair opposite him. Gingerly Harry sat down and a moment later the Dark Lord set down his quill tiredly with a sigh.

"These reports are getting longer and even more idiotic as if those baboons don't know what to report and what _not_ to report," he said while rubbing his eyes. Harry had to snigger there. It was well know that Voldemort gave out Cruciatus Curses like candy if there was not enough information given or data being withheld. Evidently, the Death Eaters were going to learn the hard way tonight that too much information can be a bad thing as well.

Voldemort glared at his son. He knew what Harry was thinking as well. As well guarded Harry's mind is from Legilimency, he unconsciously lowered them when in private with his father. It had begun as a habit and now his father just accidentally read his thoughts.

"I'm glad one of us is finding this amusing," he said rather dryly.

"Come on father! At least it's not as bad as that one time you attacked Hogsmeade and _every_ Death Eater had to give a precise account of what they did and where they did it. Now _that_ meeting took forever. My legs were numb from standing there invisible all night!" exclaimed Harry. Judging by the noticeable wince, Voldemort did as well. That night was _not_ pleasant. After five hours of listening to the Death Eaters stammer and repeat themselves over and over again, he wanted to just torture the lot of them and bang his head on the wall before getting Snape to give him the Draft of the Living Death.

Voldemort sighed once again. This time it was in agitation of the events about to unfold tonight.

"Harry, there is something important I need you to do for me tonight," he started and noticed Harry's abrupt snap into business, "I need for you and a handful of Death Eaters to go to the Department of Mysteries. In there is the Hall of Prophecies. I've received word that there was a prophecy many years ago concerning me and another individual. From what Rookwood has told me, it is in row 97. I am certain that you will be able to touch it as your name is on it along with two other people and me. That is the reason why it must be you who gets it for no one else but those on the prophecy can touch it. I want you to get that prophecy and bring it to me," he finished gravely.

Harry thought about it and nodded. He would be prepared to go tonight.

"Who are accompanying me?"

"All Inner Circle that I trust absolutely, even then they will not know the full extent of the prophecy. I think that will be Lucius, Bella, Antonin, and Rodolphus. As much as I want to trust Snape, I find that he could be a tricky fellow," Voldemort said as his eyes flashed.

Harry just nodded and stood, "I'll go get ready for the attack tonight. Do you expect the Order to be there?"

"I do not think so but I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to figure out about this plan. Either way, there is the issue of Aurors at the Ministry. You will portkey there along with the others and Lucius will sneak you into the Ministry."

After bidding goodbye, Harry left the hidden chamber to prepare all of his weapons. He had a feeling that tonight will bring many surprises.

**

* * *

**Eight o'clock came and Harry met the rest at the apparation point. Though they were using portkeys, the other points in the stronghold were warded against apparating and portkeys. 

He saw the rest there already and to Harry's surprise, his father was there as well.

"I expect this to be a success and keep in mind that I will be very…displeased should it fail," he said with a threatening tone in his voice. Harry had to fight himself to not roll his eyes. His father was always one for dramatics and Harry would be surprised if he didn't pass it onto the Death Eaters.

"_Harry,"_ he started in Parseltongue for privacy. Harry could see the others shift and shiver slightly at the unusual and dangerous language. "_If you are not back by nine o'clock I will come to the Minisssstry myssself."_

"_WHAT! Father, that'sss way to dangeroussss!"_

His father relented a bit and finally said, "_Very well but I expect reportsssss by Legilimency every thirty minutesss._" At this Harry had to sigh but it was him that gave in this time. They had practiced last year at communicating via their minds and it worked quite well. However, using it often gave huge migraines and both decided to use it only in the case of an emergency.

Finally, with a finger on a business card, Harry portkeyed to the Ministry of Magic along with all the Death Eaters.

Looking around at their location, Harry could see that the office belonged to no other than Lucius Malfoy. It was overly luxurious and screamed "wealth" at every corner, probably due to the gold, velvet, silk, and leather everywhere. Due to his "astounding" advice to Cornelius Fudge on some Death Eater attacks, he was given the office to thank him for his hard work. What the minister doesn't know is that Voldemort had given Malfoy that information to keep suspicion, which had been rising, away from the fact that Malfoy was a Death Eater. The Dark Lord wanted a spy in a position of influence in the Ministry to keep him up to date on what is happening, and perhaps change it. The Death Eater attacks that had been stopped from Malfoy's information only risked low level Death Eaters and even then it was not that much of a risk, for all had a way of getting out of the situation.

"This office is directly above the Department of Mysteries," started Malfoy, "We need to get down one floor and then go to the revolving doors."

After checking the hallways, Malfoy led the way towards the stairway going down. Ministry wizards and witches are all in a hurry and have no time for using the stairs, along with their laziness, which make the stairs a safer method to use.

All wore their Death Eater garb, with a charm over it to make them look like regular wizards, or in Bellatrix's case a witch, that work in the Ministry. They quickly made their way there without any trouble, only meeting a messenger boy along the way.

Going into the Department of Mysteries, the spied the spinning doors and walked into it, dropping their disguises. Now, all were masked and robed in proper Death Eater attire.

Once the doors stopped, they stepped out and walked into the Death Chamber. In here, the mysteries of death are studied by the Unspeakables. They walked straight ahead, not stopping to regard the veil, until Bellatrix opened the door to the Hall of Prophecies.

"We need to go to row 97," stated Harry, "right now we're at 47, so we need to go to the right. Let's go."

Silently, the group walked over to the row. All spread out in row 97 until finally Harry saw the prophecy.

**S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D**

**And**

**(?) Harry Potter**

**(?) George Potter**

**(?) Neville Longbottom**

Bellatrix reached to grab the prophecy when Harry grabbed her hand.

"No! Your name isn't on the prophecy. So unless you want to be cursed terribly, I suggest you retract your hand…_now_!" said Harry with flashing green eyes. In his anger, he made his emerald eyes an eerie _Avada Kedavra _color, which showed the Death Eaters why he is the heir. In a way, his anger is similar to the Dark Lord's, and that brought an involuntary shiver down their backs.

"Then how do we obtain it!" demanded Bellatrix.

"Father put a secret spell on me that gave me his magic signature for retrieving the prophecy," he explained. That was a total lie but he couldn't very well just go out and say that he's Harry Potter. In fact, Voldemort had said nothing on the fact on how to get the prophecy, but he apparently knew that Harry could touch it.

Bellatrix backed down, but she glowered dangerously. Quickly, Harry grabbed it and put the prophecy into a small box charmed to be unaffected by spells, so the prophecy wouldn't break or be _Accio-_ed.

"Stop right there and give us that prophecy!" said a slightly raspy voice from behind the group. All turned to face an assembly of Order members. There were approximately fifteen Order members, so the Death Eaters were outnumbered three-to-one.

Before anyone could act, Harry aimed his wand towards the row of prophecies and whispered a, "_Reducto!"_ making the row fall over and all the glass spheres shattered.

"Run! Get back to headquarters!" shouted Harry over the voices from the prophecies.

Harry cast the disillusionment charm over himself, ignoring the egg-like feeling, and silently backed away. He only got away three feet before a shadowed pair caught his eye and ears.

"_THE ONE OF THE PROPHECY WILL SOON COME TO A FORK IN THE ROAD AND WILL BE FORCED TO MAKE A DECISION, CHANGING THE COURSE OF WIZARDKIND…WILL HE JOIN THE DARKNESS OF THE ONLY ONE TO ACCEPT HIM…OR WILL HE SIDE WITH THOSE THAT TURNED THEIR BACKS ON HIM AT HIS TIME OF NEED…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

No one else noticed the prophecy, but Harry was so wrapped up in listening to the hoarse voice that he didn't hear Mad-Eye Moody, who had a magical eye which could see through illusions and spells of invisibility, sneak up behind and blast him with a bludgeon curse. The impact threw him back onto the other row of glass spheres, knocking it over as well.

Harry could feel lacerations on his skin in many places from the shattered prophecies but nothing too bad. Getting up, he gasped sharply from the feel of a cracked rib. _Well that can't be too good._

"Heir get out of here!" shouted Malfoy. He was holding off four Order members. As fast as he could, Harry shot a Bone Shattering Hex towards Moody, who fell promptly from the shattered leg. Harry knew that he had a missing leg, therefore without a good leg to keep him upright, Moody collapsed right over.

"_EXANIMO_!" shouted Harry, pointing at a man fighting Malfoy. He repeated the same thing with two other Order associates dueling with Dolohov, who was hit quite hard. All three dropped like stone onto the floor.

The spell itself was a variation of the _stupefy _curse but it was stronger. Both were stunning spells but _stupefy_ lets the subject be revived too easily. Instead, _exanimo _allows the person to be revived but uses much more magical energy. Harry had invented the spell with his father three months ago. Due to the magical exertion, the spell could not be used more than five times and at three, Harry was starting to feel its impact.

"Retreat the way we came in! Use the portkey; I'll go a different way!" he ordered before taking off towards the Atrium. Sprinting there, he heard a voice in the back of his head and thought; _this really is not a good time. What is happening Harry?_ Voldemort asked. _The Order of the Phoenix set a trap or they knew of what we were planning! Just as we got the prophecy, they attacked us. We're outnumbered three-to-one! Most of them got away the way we came in but I have to go a different way._ In the back of Harry's mind, he heard the Dark Lord curse but Voldemort asked immediately, _Where are you right now and why are you going a different way than the others!_

_I'm about two minutes away from the Atrium and I'm slightly hurt from a curse and I don't think I can make the distance that we came in. The Atrium's closer. _Harry closed the connection for the moment to save energy. Panting slightly, he reached the location. By now, the impact of the Reductor, running, and the connection had taken an impact on him, causing his breath to come out raggedly.

Looking around, Harry saw the statues around a circular pool.Tallest of them all was a noble looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. All the creatures were looking up at the witch and wizard with admiration in their faces. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and from each of the house-elf's ears.

Approaching the, in his opinion, ridiculous statue to show magical corroboration, he grabbed the stone around the fountain statue with his right hand and leaned over slightly to breathe. Bringing up his left hand, Harry coughed into it and when he took it away, he groaned slightly at the wet pool of blood in it. _Great, probably that stupid hit I took and the running didn't exactly help it either. _Looking into the water's edge of the fountain, Harry groaned seeing the multiple cuts and scratches on his face alone. _Merlin, father is going to_ murder_ me once I get this treated!_

"Young man I suggest you hand yourself over," said a calm voice from behind him.

Harry stiffened at the sound and turned to look over his shoulder. He looked at the wizard there and stared into the face of no one other than Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards alive. He internally groaned at his luck and kicked himself mentally for not noticing someone sneak up on him.

Harry brought his arms to his chest, making it seem like he was grasping his heaving chest with his arms, and loosened his throwing knives. The image made it seem like Harry was having hard time breathing, which in a way he was, and lowered the other's guard. After all, how difficult could a teenager be? That's not to mention the fact that practically no wizards ever use muggle means, especially Death Eaters.

"Dumbledore," Harry spat out.

The Headmaster inclined his head and said, "I've heard about you of course. May I ask why you are helping Voldemort and what he's doing? If you choose to abandon the Dark side, the Order can help protect you against Voldemort."

Harry laughed, "You want me to switch sides? I can tell you this old man, that that is not going to happen! Why should I abandon my _father_? And what is the point of going to the Light when they abandoned both him _and_ me years ago? No, there is no turning back from our path."

"It's never too late to change," he persisted but was cut off at once by Harry's bitter laughter.

Harry just shook his head. "You just don't get it do you? Some of us are too far from redemption. We've gone too far and I'm no exception. Now get out of the way old man," he said raising his wand.

However, before Harry could fire one curse a figure apparated into the Atrium with a soft _pop_.

"Father!" exclaimed Harry, "What are you doing here!"

"_I saw through our connection that you met the old coot and thought I'd drop by to say hello_," he said in Parseltongue while staring into the bright blue eyes of Dumbledore. The two kept on staring into the eyes of the other ten paces away from Harry and the fountain.

"Tom," said the Headmaster inclining his head, "I see you've not change or your ways. Converting children," he finished with a sad shake of the head.

"Do NOT call me that vile name from that bloody muggle!" Voldemort hissed angrily at Dumbledore and sent a Killing Curse at the leader of the Light. Dumbledore transfigured the centaur at the fountain to leap in front the green light and protect him. Outraged, the Dark Lord conjured a shield from thin air to keep away a much stronger version of the blasting curse.

Voldemort sent his own exploding curse at Dumbledore only to have it rebound to the side due to a shielding charm. However, the reflected powerful curse shot towards the side of the water fountain right next to where Harry stood. Harry never noticed the incoming spell because he was bent over clutching his chest. His breath was coming out in short pants when the exploding curse hit the statue of the wizard, shattering the stone into thousands of fragments.

Harry had unfortunately been standing right next to it as it exploded and the countless shards struck him. By the time the rubble had cleared, Harry's prone figure laid in a bloody mess on the ground. As no movement came from Harry, Voldemort felt himself panic.

"HARRY!" he yelled as he rushed to Harry's side. His hands shook as he grasped Harry's right hand and wand. Looking over at Dumbledore's shocked figure Voldemort felt a surge or fury at him for reflecting the curse rather than merely absorbing it.

"This isn't over Dumbledore!" the Dark Lord spat venomously before apparating away with Harry.

* * *

**A/N–**Sorry for the long update, but I've been busy with my other story! If you haven't checked it out yet, give it a shot…please! It's called _Ashes of Betrayal_ and all you have to do is look at it in my profile and read/review! 

This chapter starts the unfolding of the prophecies as you've already heard one. The original in the canon will take a totally different interpretation next chapter! NOW BE GOOD READERS AND REVIEW!

Thank you to:**_ MarauderinglyMagical, rayama, LadyMegsie, Lilith Kayden, Angelis Raye, rosiegirl, yournombrehere, jka1, alwaysariyana, Anaelisa, hey, oooo, anime goddess, areil riddle, Makurayami Ookami, Cory7, goofball44306, Harry Draco Malfoy, Fk306 animelover, Bewittching, Support Severus Snape, jon02, RedViciousApple_** for reviewing! You guys ROCK! Make me happy and do it again! _(Reviews might encourage me to update faster!)_

**Disclaimer–**Don't own Harry Potter, never will.


	11. Mark Him As His Equal

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 10-Mark Him As His Equal**

As soon as Voldemort apparated through the wards into Harry's rooms he gently laid the boy down on the bed and then he did something he hadn't done in many years.

He panicked.

There were no healers at headquarters currently and summoning one would take too long. Despite all his skills, Voldemort's powers at healing were no better than average. Therefore he needed a way to heal all the critical wounds done to Harry before a professional healer could look at him. The only problem was that there were too many internal wounds that had been sucking away at Harry's magical aura.

Ina witch or wizard, wounds gradually take magical energy from the person to sustain them until proper medical attention could be given. However, in Harry's case, he had been hurt too bad and the running, spell casting, and mind talking had taken much out of him. Needless to say, his magical reserve was dangerously low.

After a quick swish of his wand, Voldemort cast the strongest healing charm that he knew to heal the cuts and lacerations on his heir's body. Though the many gashes were healed, the bed sheets were soaked with Harry's blood.

Deciding that Harry's condition was stable, the Dark Lord then tore at the library for a method to transfer magical energy. He summoned the proper books while flipping them all to the right page with a simple cataloging spell.

After the first ten spells he gradually panicked even more. All those spells were "gray" and on the borderline of Dark Arts but more importantly, they require the receiver to be conscious.

Tossing all the other books, Voldemort turned to the next book by Kristiansen Volkov titled _Bonding Moste Magickal_. This book contained some of the most illegal and dangerous dark bonding spells known to wizard-kind.

Voldemort tapped the cover of the book with his wand and said the key words needed to find the proper spell.

"Bond, sustain life, magical energy," he said as the key search words. A misty number four hundred seventy-four drifted above the cover of the book. Quickly he turned to said page to read about the blood bond on said page.

_Bond of Eternal Life_

_Of all the bond spells known, the Bond of Eternal Life was and is the most dangerous. The spell creates a bond between castor and receiver. Similar to marital, adoption, and blood brother bonds, the Bond of Eternal Life causes the transfer of magical energy and blood._

_While the other bonds can give a person the ability to draw on the strength of the other, the Bond of Eternal Life forces them to relinquish that magical energy to sustain the other should they require it. This sharing of strength has both its advantages and drawbacks. _

_The Bond of Eternal Life gives the person the extra boost that they shall require to survive until said person are healed. However, the dangerous part of this is that a critically wounded wizard or witch can force too much magical reserve out of the other, therefore both from the lack of energy._

_This bond should _not_ be taken lightly for in history it has only been recorded of being used three times. The first came from Merlin with the Lady of the Lake. Through the bond the pair shared huge magical power in which the Lady of the Lake eventually outshone Merlin himself. However, she could not kill him without killing herself so she imprisoned him in a prison for eternity. The next two came in pairs from the very founding wizards and witches of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff along with Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw paired bonded and it was that magical magnitude that allowed the creation of Hogwarts. _

_Therefore it is with extreme caution that any should even consider the Bond of Eternal Life for should one die, the other shall as well. However, there is one way to break the spell. The moment that one of the linked are at Death's door and they wish for the other to be free, the person will relinquish their hold on their end of the link and the other can end it and not be dragged onto death._

Putting the book down, Voldemort quickly went over the facts and whether he should risk such a spell. On one hand, Harry's death would mean his own _if_ all his horcruxes were destroyed. The chances of that happening were very slim. Likewise Harry would only die if _he_ was dead, which won't be happening anytime soon.

Looking at his heir's shallow breathing, Voldemort made up his mind right there. Even if here was not the matter with the horcruxes, he would have taken that large risk if it enabled Harry's recovery.

The incantation was simple as was the whole ritual. Summoning a knife from the desk in Harry's room, he approached the prone boy on the bed. Immediately, he made a cut on Harry's right palm and repeated the same for himself. The cut of the knife caused him to feel that familiar sting from a wound. The cut on the palm of his hand was deeper than Harry's because he rushed form seeing the blood seep from the corner of Harry's mouth due to internal bleeding.

"_Sanguis mutatio admisceo noster vita, adstringo noster adiunctor,_" said Voldemort over and over again while clasping Harry's bleeding hand with his own. He could feel the power from the transfer taking place. Everywhere he could feel the surge of tremendous power leaving and entering the pair. A blinding flash of light caused Voldemort to close his eyes tightly. Due to the magnitude of the exchange, a small but every increasing pain came onto his forearm. He knew that it was the mark of the bond from the spell. Whatever the mark was, it would appear in the location that it was meant to be and the shape would be unique to the person.

Finally he felt the chaotic whirlwind wind down until all in the room was still. It was then that he opened his eyes and blinked the red irises a couple of times to regain his vision. Looking down at his heir, Voldemort noticed that he was no longer in critical condition while the Dark Lord could feel the gradual decrease in his magical energy to keep Harry stable. It was then that he noted the figure on the raven haired boy's forehead.

In the very center of Harry's forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Around the edges of the mark, which he knew was the distinguishing feature due to the connection, a trickle of blood leaked.

Gently, Voldemort dabbed it clean with a piece of cloth. After making sure that Harry was fine, the Dark Lord cast some spells on Harry to alert him should anything happen. Reluctantly, he left Harry's chambers and erected some more wards around it and left to find a proper mediwitch or healer.

As he turned the corner, he felt the tingling sensation of something dripping down his arms. Figuring out that it was _his_ mark from the link, he lifted his sleeves and there, on his forearm, in the exact place that he marked his Death Eaters were two intertwining snakes the size of a finger.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore stared at the fountain, or what was left of it, in shock. He knew that Tom Riddle was forever lost to the Light, or at least that was what he had thought before he saw what had just transpired.

Could it be that it is not too late for Tom to be saved?

It was that question that shook his very being. He had just witnessed a caring Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was very well conscious to the fact that it was his heir and son but he had not expected Voldemort to act like that. None of the pure blood families ever cared for their children like so. Sure they took care of them, but they never did it so gently or caringly. Other families like the Malfoys took care of their son to pass on the legacy so very few pure blooded families knew the love that most other families know.

"Headmaster," spoke a voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was his Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Severus, have we captured any of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, we caught both of the Lestranges. Right now, they are held by some of the Aurors in the Order awaiting to be questioned. Should we bring them back to Hogwarts to administer the Veritaserum?"

Dumbledore sighed. He would figure out the riddle that was the Riddle family later as right now other pressing matters must be taken care of.

"Yes, portkey them there and after some interrogation, we'll let Tonks or Kingsley take them to the Ministry. I believe they will have life sentence in Azkaban," said Dumbledore.

"_Portus,_" murmured Dumbledore while pointing at the large piece of rubble that used to be the top of a wizard's hat. In a quick whirl with a tug at the navel, Dumbledore arrived fluidly in his office at Hogwarts.

Albus rummaged through his desk, looking for the special piece of parchment and quill that _correctly _copied that which was dictated. Unlike the unreliable and sometimes lying Quick Quills, these properly transcribed all that was said.

Finally the Headmaster of Hogwarts took off towards the Hospital Wing, knowing full well that the mediwitch would be healing the Death Eaters up as best as she could for questioning. He arrived just moments before Snape, due to the fact that the dungeons were farther from the Hospital Wing than the Headmaster's office. Placing the parchment and quill at a nearby desk, he turned to the stern ink black haired man.

"Severus, would you administer the Veritaserum?" he asked while still looking at the prisoners. The only other people in the room were a bubble-gum pink haired Tonks and a stern Kingsley Shacklebolt at either side of the prisoners.

As fast as he could, Snape placed the necessary three drops of the clear and tasteless potion in each of their mouths.

"_Ennervate_," murmured Snape as he waved his wand, reviving the pair. At the same time, both husband and wife awoke with the same dazed and faraway look in their eyes. Used to it by now, Severus nodded to the Headmaster to start the questioning.

"What are your names?" he started at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she replied in the faraway monotone voice with no feelings behind them.

"What happened in the Hall of Prophecies tonight?"

"We were ordered to obtain a prophecy for our Master."

"Do you know what prophecy it was?"

"No I do not. He disclosed that information to no one but perhaps his heir."

"How did the heir touch the prophecy?"

"He said that the Dark Lord used a spell to give him the magical signature to obtain it since only those mentioned on the prophecy could touch it without being harmed."

Dumbledore looked pensive. As far as he knew, no spell like that existed though he could not be sure. Lord Voldemort had shown an uncanny ability to surprise him in skills. It was quite possible that he had obtained the spell from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He knew that Parselmagic was possible, but to what extent he knew not.

"What other plans has he planned?"

"None that I am aware of."

Nodding, Dumbledore turned to Rodolphus.

"Is there any other plans that I am not aware of from the Dark Lord?"

"No, Bellatrix knows all that I do, if not more," he replied in the same glazed look.

"Very well, how did you get into the Ministry to start with?"

"We portkeyed there and Lucius showed us the way from his office."

"Where is the Headquarters of Lord Voldemort?"

"We do not know. We just apparate there by using the Dark Marks. No one is aware of where the stronghold is."

Realizing that there was nothing else that he could draw from them, Dumbledore stunned the pair and handed them over to Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Severus, I need for you to find out when he summons you whether or not Voldemort has gotten the prophecy. If he has, I am apprehensive of what he will plan. If he is fully aware of it, we must tell the entire prophecy to the Order and who the 'chosen one' is for he will do the same to the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore softly and wearily.

Snape nodded and turned to leave the Hospital Wing, empty of all but him and Albus.

**XXXXX**

The Dark Lord sat at the comfortable chair in his heir's chambers. The Healer had just left after fixing all the injuries done to his heir. Healers were hard to come by, considering they were on the side of the Dark. However, the forty-seven year old healer was one of the best in his field. It did help that he had a quarter of werewolf blood in him.

The Ministry and the rest of the world were idiotic in their hatred of half-breeds. He did not care for they were valuable assets in the war against the Light. The ever insufferable Dumbledore knew their importance and were trying to recruit the werewolves and giants against the Dark, or at least remain neutral. However, before his efforts, Voldemort had gained many because he promised them a better future if they were to side with him.

Right now, he sat at the side of his heir's bed, turning the glass sphere around his hand, looking at the names on it. From the abbreviations of the names on it, he was certain that the prophecy was made in front of Albus Dumbledore; therefore, the annoying batty old coot was aware of the entire prophecy.

Voldemort sighed. Since when did things get so complicated? Vaguely he mused; it started when Harry arrived at his doors all those years ago. Ruefully he shook his head. The child complicated everything! It was not just that, but there's the matter that his name was on the prophecy.

Not long after Harry was healed Voldemort helped change his heir's bloody, torn, and dirty clothes when the box he gave Harry to put the prophecy in fell out of the pocket.

He stared raptly at the crystal sphere as something changed about it. At first he could clearly see the words on it.

**S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D**

**Lord Voldemort**

**and**

**(?) Harry Potter**

**(?) George Potter**

**(?) Neville Longbottom**

Then, the words started to fuse and some disappeared. As weird as it sounded, the two bottom names disappeared in a misty smoke. Now the prophecy read:

**S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D**

**Lord Voldemort**

**and**

**(?) Harry Potter**

Voldemort was very confused. What caused the names to change? Had he fulfilled something in the prophecy that he caused the other two choices to be excluded? Then it clicked. The bonding spell had probably changed Harry's status.

It made even more sense when he listened to the prophecy. The Dark Lord gazed entranced at the small glassy surface. It was then that the prophecy was made known to him. Voldemort knew that the prophecy was probably right and that there was no stopping it. Harry was technically, his equal, to put it simply.

It was official even. He had marked Harry with a bond that put both on the same level. Coincidentally, the Potters had thrice defied him _and_ Harry was born as the seventh month dies­­–or July 31st.

Oh the irony! His adoptive son was destined to kill him!

Shaking his head once again, he was cut from his musings at a quiet stirring on the bed.

"Father?" whispered Harry. He was still tired from the wounds that had occupied his body just hours before.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked with concern. Like an overprotective father, it seemed all he ever saw of Harry was when he was injured! It frustrated him to no end but he knew that if he didn't include him in plans, then Harry would go dashing into dangerous situations. It wasn't just when he was introduced at the Death Eater meeting last month. Even when he was younger, Harry always got into situations that often left him hurt, be it from the Quidditch pitch or some secret passageway.

"Hmm," he said with closed eyes, "I've had better days."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "This is no joking matter!"

"True, sorry father." A moment of silence passed by the two before Harry spoke again, but this time in a quiet whisper almost unnoticeable.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" asked the Dark Lord in confusion.

"Getting hurt and alerting the Ministry of our presence."

"That was not your fault…much," he finished with a smirk that turned serious, "It was that blasted Moody, though I have to admit, you did a number on his wooden leg."

Harry opened his eyes in amazement, "How did you know that?!"

Voldemort smirked. "It was when I instigated the bond. You were unconscious and that memory kept replaying over and over again in your mind," he explained.

The raven haired boy groaned and brought his hands up to rub against his tired eyes before noticing something. As he massaged his eyes, his fingers brushed against the scar on his forehead which stilled his movements. Timidly he moved his right hand to trace the scar and felt the lightning shaped mark.

"Father?" he whispered. Voldemort had been watching attentively and tensely at Harry's movements. Now he knew that he had to explain to his son what had occurred when he was unconscious. "What's this on my forehead? I'm pretty sure the cuts from the fight didn't leave such marks."

The Dark Lord sighed. "No Harry, it was from me."

Harry's head snapped to look at Voldemort in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Voldemort shifted uncomfortably. Vaguely he mused that this was the first time in years that he had done such acts. _Merlin, the child must be affecting me more,_ he thought with an internal groan

"When I apparated us back, your magical energy was practically depleted. As you know, with no magical energy, a wizard or witch could not heal or stay alive. Therefore I did a power transfusion, if you will, to restore your power to a stable level so you can be healed."

Harry nodded. It made sense but how and why would he need a scar for it to work?

"Why would I have a scar though father?"

"The only bond that would work was the Bond of Eternal Life. The bond lasts until one of us is in a life or death situation where we are almost at the point of death. At that point both could consent to relinquish the bond…or it will drag us both to our deaths," he stated.

"But, father!! What if I die and you're not there to stop the spell?! I could drag you to the next world _with_ me!" Voldemort analyzed the situation. Should he tell Harry the biggest secret he had? No one, not event the Inner Circle Death Eaters knew of his plan. Deciding that Harry would never betray him and that his Occlumency skills were sufficient enough to keep out even Dumbledore, the Dark Lord decided to tell Harry his method of cheating death.

"Harry, do you know what horcruxes are?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic but decided that his father must have a reason. Therefore he said, "I've heard of the word but have never really known in detail what it is." The Dark Lord nodded; that was what he had expected.

"A horcrux holds a portion of the soul," he explained, "A person will not die unless _all_ of their horcruxes are destroyed. Because of the dangerous level of dark magic and the difficulty to perform the spell, not many have succeeded in creating them. I believe the record before me was three but I am not sure. Anyways, I have six other horcruxes besides the one residing in my body. Therefore, the chances are abysmal that I shall die and drag you and vice versa."

He looked on as Harry nodded dumbly. Voldemort had to admit, it _was_ a lot to take in.

Harry took a deep breath that he held for ten seconds before releasing. "So you are sure father that Dumbledore would not be able to find the other horcruxes?"

Voldemort nodded. "He would only do that if he truly knew my life, for I hid them all in places of great importance to me. This reminds me, I have something for you my son."

"What is it father?" Harry asked curiously. Even in bed from exhaustion, his eyes lit up and shone blindingly. For a moment it struck the Dark Lord that Harry's eyes greatly resembled Dumbledore's own. Both held power and confidence. Snapping himself back to the present, Voldemort reached under his robes at the base of his neck and drew out the object.

Harry blinked at the necklace that his father placed around his neck. It wasn't a feminine one, but in fact quite masculine. The platinum think chain was just long enough so that the locket rested right next to his heart. The intricately decorated silver locket showed simple elegance at its best. Even aged, the locket never lost its luster or the feel of power from it. A beautiful snake engraved on the locket in the form of an "S" left little doubt as to who originally created the piece of jewelry.

"Salazar Slytherin's locket!" gasped Harry while holding it in awe. Many history books that he had read at his father's tutoring had spoken of the legendary locket made from Salazar Slytherin. It was said that only his heir, or his family, could know where it was. The piece itself was priceless. Harry was both shocked and awed that his father would use such a great piece of history as one of his horcruxes. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and his heart dropped.

"Father I can't have this. If I'm caught, they will get their hands a portion of your soul!" exclaimed Harry in panic.

Voldemort laughed. "There's no need to worry Harry. I placed powerful charms on it to prevent all but you and me to take it off. Also no one could see it except you and if they even go near it, their hands shall just go right through it, for no one but you can touch it. I've decided that I trust you to carry that Harry. You've proven yourself more than once and there's no one that I trust more than you. Now rest, it's been an exhausting night," he finished as he got up from his chair.

Harry was in awe and his eyes lit with unshed tears. He vowed to always make his father proud. In fact, he craved it. The feeling of acceptance and pride was something he could earn here but never at the Potters. No, he had earned it plenty at the Potters, but it was just never shown at him.

As the light dimmed in his rooms, Harry vaguely noticed the small "click" of his door closing.

**A/N–**Hey my readers! Sorry it's been so long but here's a long (in my opinion) chappie to make up for it! Hope you like it!

As a note, many asked when Harry would finally meet his parents and the Light side. I've decided that he won't until he's 15, but he's 14 right now, so RELAX! I'm going to have lots of time jumps so no worries. Just have to establish the foundations first!

Thanks to:_** Nimeariel, alwaysariyana, LadyMegsie, goofball44306, Harry Draco Malfoy, MarauderinglyMagical, Sano-Sama, SupportSeverusSnape, anime goddess, wover03, Fk306 animelover, Angelis Raye, jka1, Lily's Secretkeeper, Anaelisa, jenn, Makurayami Ookami, EvilDonut, Glowing Serenity, Fire Dolphin, Lord-Vassago, Velox Agentum, sarah-sama**_ for being fantastic reviewers! Heart and kisses to you!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer–**I'll never own Harry Potter sadly…all belongs to J.K.R. Love her!


	12. Realizations

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 11-Realizations **

Standing at the head of the table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Albus Dumbledore looked at the members as they slowly walked into the room. It was two days after the "Department of Mysteries" incident, as the Order members titled it.

Severus had returned yesterday night with the information that Voldemort had gotten his hands on the prophecy and told the Death Eaters the gist of it, but not the precise wording. Albus himself hadn't told the entire wording, but had told who the "Chosen One" was though now he decided that he was wrong.

Finally as the last of the stragglers came in, Dumbledore warded the room and added an Imperturbable Charm to it due to the ever ingenious Weasley twins.

"I'm glad that all of you could make this meeting," he started staring at the adults in the room. His twinkling eyes were duller than before the war. What used to dance merrily now took on a more serious appearance due to the death and despair of the era.

"There is a pressing matter that has come to our attention," he said to the silent room.

"As you were aware, Death Eaters appeared at the Ministry two days ago. More specifically, they were in the Hall of Prophecies," he continued, "I do not know how, but Lord Voldemort," he paused for the winces and gasps, "has obtained the prophecy made fourteen years ago."

"But Albus…how!" exclaimed Lily, shocked.

"That is a matter I am not yet sure since I was convinced that he would have to show up at the Ministry itself to retrieve it. Evidently I was wrong," he said tiredly, "even if he did show up. However, that matter we shall address later."

Dumbledore turned to the Potters.

" James, Lily, I'm sure you remember me telling you that Harry was the one destined to save us from Voldemort?"

Both nodded with no emotion, not caring that said son was no longer with them due to neglect.

"It has come to my attention that I might have chosen the wrong child. Since Harry is no longer with us, I think that it might be George or possibly Neville."

Turning to the pensieve in front of him, Dumbledore said, "I will now show you the original memory made many years ago as I was there when the prophecy was made." Glancing at those around him, the old wizard took his wand and after putting it at his temple, pulled away a silvery strand and placed it into the magical contraption.

Taking his wand, the Headmaster tapped the edge of the pensieve three times as the contraption projected the memory instead of pulling the audience into it. Everyone watched entrance as Sibyll Trelawney said in her hoarse deep voice the prophecy.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORNE TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE _ _DARK LORD _ _WILL_ _MARK__ HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE _ _DARK LORD _ _WILL__ BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…" _

After the misty projection faded back into the pensieve, the room was engulfed in a moment of stunned silence. No one could believe that was what the prophecy said word for word.

"Now what you've all heard it, I've narrowed the choices down to three, now two with the death of Harry, children that might be the 'Chosen One' and they are George Potter and Neville Longbottom."

Lily was the first one to notice a discrepancy.

"But Professor! It says in the prophecy that the child is born as the seventh month dies, which is the end of July. However, George is born on December 30. How would he still qualify for it?" finished the green eyed red head.

Dumbledore beamed, "I knew that you would catch that Lily!" he said as she blushed under the praise.

"There is more than one way to decipher a prophecy and that is what makes them so difficult. Not only are they cryptic, but as a clue to the future, all prophecies must come to pass. However, that's not to say that people have no choices in the matter at all. No, prophecies contain hints of what _might_ happen but the path lies in the choices of the person. Therefore, it is our choices that make us, not destiny."

"Albus, what's this have to do with all this 'Chosen One' business?" asked a curious Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, as I was getting to that. Neville fits the description as Frank and Alice Longbottom opposed Lord Voldemort three times and he is born as the seventh month dies, or July 30. The other would be George Potter as both Lily and James defied the Dark Lord three times as well. As mentioned in the prophecy, the child is born as the seventh month dies, but it doesn't mention what _calendar._ So you can see the difficulty of finding which child."

"But if it isn't our calendar, then which one is it?" asked James Potter.

"It is my believing that the information might be referring to the Merlinian calendar. Not many know of it but the Merlinian calendar contains seven months with the same number of days as our calendar does. The difference then is the number of days in a month. Therefore, the end of the twelfth month in our calendar could also be the end of the seventh month in the Merlinian calendar," explained Dumbledore to the shocked audience.

For moments no one moved. All were absorbing the information that the Headmaster had just told them. It was then that Severus had a question and spoke up from his corner of room.

"Headmaster, the last time I checked, I do not believe that any of those children are marked by the Dark Lord."

The room agreed. No one would have missed it if Voldemort branded one of the children to be his equal.

Dumbledore sighed.

"That is true Severus, but it might be a metaphorical line. Again, it is too hard to be certain, as I can think of a situation that might have 'marked' the children. Firstly, I believe that Neville might be the 'Chosen One' because Voldemort killed the Longbottoms, marking his family and thus the child. The second situation deals with the death of Harry Potter many years ago. It is my belief that Voldemort might have killed Harry as there was magical residue on the body. Voldemort grew up with no siblings so it is my belief that George might also be his equal when Lord Voldemort did that," finished Dumbledore tiredly.

"So you're saying that George might be the ' Prophesized Child'?" asked Lily.

"At the moment, it seems more likely that it is George who is the 'Chosen One' since Voldemort did not directly kill the Longbottoms but the tinge of magic on Harry was the darkest of magic," replied Dumbledore.

Lily and James looked at each other in wonderment at their son. Neither noticed the look shared between their two best friends, Remus and Sirius.

"Now that is all I've to say, so if there isn't anything else that needs to be said, I propose we conclude our meeting," finished the older wizard.

As the witches and wizards walked out of the room, Remus and Sirius beckoned to James and Lily to wait so they could have a word. Nervously, the two friends wondered how to start the uncomfortable conversation with the husband and wife.

" James, we were wondering if you were alright with the idea of George being the 'Chosen One' and all that," asked Lupin.

James blinked rapidly a couple of times before replying, "Of course we are! Why do you think that?"

"Well it's just that I've noticed that," Remus shifted uncomfortably before being nudged by Sirius Black, "you didn't seem to be as…close to Harry as you were to George because you thought he would destroy your family," he finally finished.

"Remus," began Lily gently, "we did ignore Harry more but James and I have gotten to know and love George."

This statement had Sirius gaping at the parents along with Remus.

"You mean to tell me that you've gotten to know George and love him! So you condemn before knowing the person! I bet if you had gotten to know Harry, you would love him as much as George! I can't believe you guys, ignoring him when he needed you the most! You're nothing like the James and Lily Remus and I knew at Hogwarts," yelled Sirius. His normally mischievous blue eyes flashed in anger at his two friends.

Remus was not much better. Due to the werewolf within him, Lupin had to restrain his anger lest he unleash the dangerous anger within him. He was nonetheless doing a fine job should one not notice the flashing amber eyes. He was furious at his two friends for not caring one bit that Harry was gone. Remus had gotten to know the quiet and polite toddler and fallen in love with the kind boy. Had Sirius and Remus knew how bad it was, they would have offered to adopt the boy both considered a son.

Lily was not as great at containing her rage at their accusations.

"You _dare_ accuse us of being bad parents!" she screamed, unaware of the Order members listening in. Her green eyes flashed in anger as she spoke to her husband, "Come on James, let's get away from these accusers!" she said as she dragged the black haired man to the floo network, leaving their other two furious friends.

**

* * *

**Looking at the Felix Felicis potion, Harry added the hippogriffs' claws right after the dragon scales. He stirred it counterclockwise ten times before adding a clockwise stir three times under the watchful eyes of Severus Snape. Just as he was simmering the potion and cleaning up for the day, Sly, his faithful snake, slithered into the room. 

The laboratory's door was not shut, in order to let out the toxic fumes due to this stage of the potion. The fumes weren't poisonous in oxidized doses, but a buildup could prove fatal.

Snape jumped slightly seeing the snake's entrance. He had his fingers curved around his wand but knew that cursing any snake of the Dark Lord's was just begging to be tortured or killed.

"_Masssster, your father would like to ssee you in hisss roomssss,"_ hissed the snake at Harry.

Harry nodded and spoke back, "_Thank you Sssly I will meet him assss ssssoon assss I am finissssshed with thisss potion_."

Satisfied with the raven boy's answer, the reptile slid out of the room to find his lunch. All the while the Potions Master watched the conversation raptly. The hissing coming from the boy's mouth was unnerving and reminded Severus too much of the boy's father.

"Professor?" asked the voice that snapped Severus back to reality, "My father has summoned me, so I guess the lesson's cut short today. Should I leave?" he asked once the ingredients were put away and a stasis charm was on the cauldron. Snape nodded his permission.

Five minutes later found Harry knocking at the door to his father's private rooms. After a quick tap on the door, Harry opened it and walked into the room.

"Father?" he asked in confusion at called for.

"Have a seat," Voldemort said gesturing at the chairs, "There's something I must discuss with you regarding the prophecy you retrieved."

His father was serious so Harry listened aptly and watched as the Dark Lord took out the glass sphere and willed the projection to appear.

Harry watched as the seer once again predicted the future in the semitransparent form. It struck odd that the prophet looked similar to the one that he saw in the Hall of Prophecies when many of the glass spheres shattered. The prophecy that he heard in during the battle was near the one he retrieved and he wondered if they went hand in hand.

After hearing it, Harry became thoughtful. So whoever the person was, they would be fated to kill his father? But who was it?

"So," he began, "whoever is hinted at in the prophecy is destined to kill you father?" he asked.

Voldemort nodded his head.

"But who is it?" To answer his question, the older wizard handed Harry the little glass ball to look. Harry looked at his father in confusion before glancing at the writing on the sphere.

"No," he whispered desperately dropping the prophecy onto the thick emerald carpeting.

Voldemort sighed nodding. "It is unfortunate but you are the one destined to vanquish me. The odd thing was it might not have been you at all," finished the Dark Lord quietly.

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that on the prophecy, there were two other names along with yours. There was also George Potter and Neville Longbottom. However, after I performed the bonding spell, their names faded away, leaving yours."

Harry stopped to think about the situation. The other two names were firm people in the Light and would use the opportunity to kill his father. Harry, however, would never even think of doing that. _Maybe this could work to our advantage._

"You know that I would never kill you father. Maybe the prophecy will not come to pass about the vanquishing part, but even if it does, I'm the only one that could kill you and vice versa so we're safe aren't we?"

Voldemort contemplated that and slowly nodded.

"I'm not sure if we're immune necessarily, but I know we would never kill each other."

Harry smiled at his father's faith in him. The Dark Lord was usually paranoid to the extreme and never trusted anyone. For him to say that to Harry showed his unwavering trust, causing the younger wizard's heart to swell in pride.

"Father, there is another matter I must inform you of," he paused but continued upon his father's nod, "there was another prophecy made by the same seer in the one that you just showed me. Thinking about it, I'm thinking maybe the two are a pair? Maybe they work with one another."

Thoughtful, Voldemort said, "What does it say?"

In response to Voldemort's question, Harry reached under his robe and pulled out the horcrux locket that his father gave him just over a week ago. Harry had discovered, to his surprise, that the locket opened and inside was a small space for putting anything in it. In the capacity, Harry had placed a shrunken pensieve so that he would always have a place to put his thoughts. Should an interrogation happen with Veritaserum, Harry would always be prepared to hide certain information. It never hurt to have more than one backup plan, even if his father _did_ teach him how to cheat Veritaserum.

Taking it out, Harry restored the object to its regular size with a simple "restore size" in Parseltongue and placed it onto the table. Taking his wand, Harry took out the memory from the Ministry and placed the silvery strand into the pensieve. After he was done, the raven haired boy backed away and gestured to Voldemort to look at the reminiscence.

Approximately four minutes later, Voldemort returned to his seat, thinking of what he had seen. There was no doubt in his mind that "the one of the prophecy" referred to Harry. It fit perfectly. He was the one that took the boy in when the Light abandoned him. It relieved him that Harry would be given a choice.

Looking at his son, Voldemort said, "There is no doubt in my mind that the prophecies refer to you now. The second one cleared up the matter greatly. You don't have to worry about having to kill me Harry," he finished gently upon seeing the distraught boy.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled, "That's good," was all he said. Both sat for a minute in companionable silence, simply thinking.

Eventually Harry spoke. "Is that all you need me for father? If not I think I'll return to my studies."

"Actually, there was another matter I must discuss with you. I've decided to step up your studying. Even if you've passed the level of graduated Hogwarts students and are about the level of an adult, there's an important mission that I need for you to take for me around Christmastime."

Nodding, Harry said, "That's a good time to attack since they've had their guard down since it's the holidays."

"Exactly," he said proudly causing Harry to blush slightly at the praise, "I've decided that we'll attack a place that will tell them that no one is safe and no time is safe. When Christmas Eve comes, we'll attack Azkaban."

"Azkaban! No one's penetrated that prison in centuries. Is it even possible?"

"I assure you, anything is possible. A contact at the Ministry gave me the layout of the place and I must say I'm surprised no one's attacked that place yet. I would have thought that Grindelwald would have taken over the place, but I guess not. No matter, come winter, the Death Eaters in Azkaban shall be free."

"Very well father," said Harry hesitantly, "What time and when shall I meet you tomorrow? And who's going to teach me?"

"I will teach you spells and the Dark Arts as usual. However, I've decided to step up your training in weapons. I've hired a vampire names Cattiveria to help you in fighting with the dagger and sword. Severus will also help you with combat potions. Those will help when we raid the island. I've already told him to make explosive, stunning, freezing, sleeping, and melting potions but you can add more. He'll be suspicious about the many potions but I'm sure you can feed him some lie since you don't trust him."

Harry nodded.

"Alright, is that all father?"

"Yes brat, now leave and get ready for a world of pain tomorrow," he said waving him off in an affectionate manner.

"Yes sir!" he said cheekily saluting before darting out the door with a curse hitting the door just as it slammed shut.

**

* * *

**Groaning, Harry turned in his overly large bed. 

It was Friday morning once again. Exactly two weeks had gone by with Harry sticking to his father's new rigorous schedule. The first week was supposed to "ease him into it" but apparently it didn't work too well. Even busy with the work, Harry had found time to talk and play Quidditch with Draco. The two were quickly becoming good friends but on Monday Draco had left to go to Hogwarts as a new term had started.

It seemed Voldemort knew about Draco because the moment he was gone, sleeping in became a pleasure that seemed so long ago.

Sighing Harry rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. He grumbled as he dressed in the robes he was supposed to wear for dueling with his father.

Yawning, Harry ordered some toast and walked there while eating it. He had slept in slightly again and didn't have time to eat. Usually, Voldemort's lessons were at seven in the morning but he changed it to six in order to have time for potions _and_ weapons.

Stepping into the room, Harry deflected a blasting curse while sidestepping the Cruciatus before walking in front of his fathers.

A mischievous glint in the ruby red eyes made Harry groan out loud; he was _not_ going to enjoy this morning.

**

* * *

**True to his thought, three hours later, Harry stepped out of the dueling room while massaging his appendages. The rolling and dodging had gotten to him while his magical reserves were tired from the endless spell casting. 

Cursing at his bad luck under his breath, Harry walked to the potions lab. Potions in-between his magical and physical training was to allow him three hours to rest and prepare for the other class.

After spelling away any dust, fixing any rips on his robes, and fixing anything else wrong with his image, Harry opened the door.

The Potions Master had no classes in the morning this term so on the Dark Lord's instructions, flooed in everyday to teach Harry his potions.

After greeting Severus, he retrieved a cauldron to get working on the combat potions they would be making. Today, it would be the freezing potion. The bluish liquid would be preserved in a corked bottle. It could be used anytime after one month because it needed to age in that month. When used, the user would just throw it at their enemy. One the bottle smashed, the potion would be emitted as a gas, causing the person, or persons, closest to it would freeze for half an hour. It was similar to the petrifying charm but instead of snapping their hands and feet together, they would freeze in the position when the gas hit them.

Once he added the bat's tears, Harry allowed the concoction to simmer. Stepping back, he leaned against the table to be quizzed by the Potions Master. Currently, they were using one of the darker potion texts about how to ensnare the mind and control them in a situation similar to the Imperius Curse.

At noon, Harry left the laboratory to return to his room and eat lunch. After he finished eating, the Dark Heir changed into his physical training clothes.

Finally at one, he went to his last class of the day. Grabbing, and hiding, his wand and holster as always, the teen made his way to the training room.

Without knocking, he opened the large wooden door enforced with steel. The room inside was somewhat similar to the dueling hall. On the floors and about fifteen feet all around the walls were mats to absorb the impact due to the physical training.

On the stone walls rested many different kinds of weapons ranging form bows and arrows to the most obscure and weirdly shaped swords. Designs and shapes of said weapons came from all over the world from different eras of time.

Seeing that he was early for once, Harry started on his stretches on the soothing black mats. About a quarter of an hour into his stretches, the doors opened once again letting a tall firmly built man to enter.

With wild, but not as unruly as Harry's, black hair and deep black eyes, Harry's teacher arrived. Pale skin shone slightly from the darker lit room. Even though he could step in the sun, Cattiveria never got a tan and always remained the terribly pale shade.

As usual, Cattiveria of the clan Nox Noctis wore dark brown training clothes very similar to muggle clothing. In fact, it _was _muggle martial arts clothing, allowing maximum movement.

Upon meeting the vampire, Harry had thought him like Snape and would worship black. However, he was proven wrong as the one hundred sixty-one year old vampire loved any kind of dark colors.

"Hello Harry," said the Cattiveria, "it's good to see you stretching before we begin," he said with a grin, showing the gleaming white teeth, pointed at the canines.

The playful immortal had a mischievous streak and everyday after training, despite how much better he had gotten, Harry would _always_ leave the room with a ton of bruises. It had gotten so bad that he made bruise balm–daily. Along with the potions he makes during lessons, Harry always had a cauldron of bruise balm in the back that he tended to every now and then, which the Potions Master had wisely not commented on.

It seemed that today was no different from the regular training schedules. Forcing himself not to limp or fall asleep on the way to his rooms, Harry promptly fell asleep after taking a shower and finishing the reading for potions.

**

* * *

****A/N–**Finally, the prophecy is revealed! Dumbledore always seems to know everything so I made it seem like he's missing something large here…which he is. Clues that the "dead" Harry were given, but he's just too rooted on the idea of George saving them to notice it. The next chapter will skip all the way to Christmastime! 

Many thanks to:_** goofball44306, LadyMegsie, Lilith Kayden, Sano-Sama, SupportSeverusSnape, flower123, Lily's Secretkeeper, Fire from Above, Velox Agentum, Fk306 animelover, jka1, anime goddess, Makurayami Ookami, mentalkid, sarah-sama, Samantha Aswad, Angelis Raye, The Nine-tailed Fox, jenn, Angelic Heart of Darkness**_ for being AWESOME reviewers!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! FEEDBACK IS GREAT! **

**Disclaimer–**Plot is mine, everything else is J.K.R.


	13. Breaking Out of Azkaban

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 12-Breaking Out of Azkaban**

Silently Harry counted and fixed all his weapons for the fifth time. It was just almost dinnertime on the day of the attack on Azkaban. Harry was extremely nervous due to the importance of the attack.

Unlike the strike in the Hall of Prophecies, they must now free prisoners and fight the Aurors there as well.

The weapons that occupied Harry's bed were in tip-top shape. Each blade was deadly sharp. A throwing set were easily accessible from his forearms and body while a slightly longer dagger for closer combat. Along with his wand were about fifty needle-like projectiles laced with stunning, freezing, and various other potions he had learned to make in Severus' lessons in the past months.

With a sigh, he realized that there would be nothing else he could do other than wait, Harry reached into the bureau and took out an elegantly wrapped present. It was wrapped with silver paper and had green bow and ribbon. With a flick of his wrist, Harry wandlessly sent it to his father's room.

Looking at the clock once more, Harry scowled when it was finally dinnertime and after the meal, it would be another six hours before they left to go to the island.**

* * *

**

After checking all of his weapons one last time on his body, Harry left his room to go to the meeting room for the portkey to Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy, working at the Ministry, had pulled some strings and now had an unauthorized portkey bypassing the wards of the prison. Actually, that wasn't accurate since the portkey _was_ registered, hence how they could get pass the island's wards, but no one would know who asked for it. 

Before opening the door, Harry checked to make sure that his mask was in place.

Unlike the Death Eater white, his was an exactly equal amount of green and silver. A line cutting down the mask vertically, cutting his face in half with silver on the left side and emerald green on the right adorned his mask, showing his heritage as a relation to the Dark Lord.

As usual, his father was there on the raised dais, sitting on the throne while waiting for Harry to arrive. The dozen black cloaked figures stood at a rigid pose in front of Voldemort. Since their masks were in place, Harry had no idea who they were except that his father told him that a quarter of the people there were Inner Circle members.

Stepping into the room, Harry walked confidently up to his father's emotionless face and bowed. However, unlike his followers, Harry did not get on his knees and kiss his robes as the Dark Heir was above their status.

"Father."

"Come by my side my heir," said his father softly while drawing out the "s" slightly like a snake. Harry knew that it was an intimidation technique and suppressed a grin, even if it wasn't visible through the mask.

With precision, Harry walked up to the dais and stood facing the Death Eaters at his father's right hand side. His calculating green eyes, visible through the eyeholes of the disguise, swept the room.

"My Death Eaters," started the Dark Lord, "tonight, we shall regain members of our circle that the idiotic Ministry has taken from us. Tonight, we shall show the Wizarding World that no place is safe, for if they so called 'impenetrable' prison have been broken out of, where can they turn to for safety?"

With the speech, all the members there cheered loudly.

Voldemort walked in front of his followers slowly, feeling their fear of him in the air before speaking again.

"Tonight, you shall free all your brethren and strike a blow to the Ministry and the Order!" he continued, "You shall all take the orders from my heir and should any not listen to him, pray for your life for its value will be forfeited the moment you do."

The threat was there and several less important Death Eaters not used to his tone shivered slightly.

Voldemort nodded slightly when their eyes showed their understanding. He turned to his heir and said in Parseltongue to further unsettle his followers, "_They are yoursssss now."_

Harry responded in the same language, "_Really father… do you think they aren't afraid of you enough?"_ As Harry replied, the Dark Lord could see the amusement in his green orbs and knew that Harry had caught onto his method of intimidation.

"_They can never be sssscared enough,"_ was the simple reply.

Though Harry's eyes showed a cold exterior, if a person spent enough time with him, they would be able to see the faint amused glint there.

"_But of courssssse,"_ he said to his father before turning to the Death Eaters.

"The strike on Azkaban will not be easy," he started, "Aurors will notice us eventually for even with their low intelligence; a group of people running around that place will not go unnoticed. As soon as we get there, you are to hide with a disillusionment charm and we will find the other Death Eaters. Since the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban, we need only worry about the Aurors stationed there. To leave, you must first get out of the wards surrounding the building in order for apparation to be possible. There will also be emergency portkeys but I trust that those will not be needed," he said sternly while glaring at them.

"You have all been assigned a person and are told what cell they are in so grab your prisoner and leave while taking out as many Ministry and Order officials as possible," finished Harry's command.

Several dark robed men nodded to show they understood and after a moment's assessment, the raven haired teen turned to his father.

Voldemort nodded and motioned to a Death Eater at the front who was standing in a rather arrogant pose.

"Lucius, the portkey."

The platinum blond man held out a quill which all leaving moved to place a finger on.

"It will activate in five…four…three…two," said Malfoy and Harry turned to the Dark Lord with a confident air in his eyes, "one."

After Malfoy said that, a familiar tug at the navel signaled the activation of the portkey.

All landed on the stone cold floors of Azkaban. They were in a hallway that was dark with no torchlight within looking distance. Everyone scrambled to cast their disillusionment charm and Harry did the same. After the sensation of eggs running down their body disappeared, the Death Eaters quieted down to listen to the teen's instructions.

"Listen up!" whispered Harry just loud enough for the group to hear, "I want everyone paired up with a person whose target cells are close together. That way, you can help one another should the need arise. Leave in pairs one at a time starting now!"

As he instructed, the servants of the Dark Lord paired up and left in timed increments heading in various directions until only Harry remained. After a quick look around, Harry started sprinting towards the higher security cells. The people he was freeing had the highest security in the prison and his father had assigned the task specifically to him.

As loathed as he had to admit, Harry was rescuing no one other than the Lestrange pair.

Turning around the corner, Harry was met with three Aurors patrolling the corridors. It seemed that the Order has not yet arrived but they will be soon.

As expected, after Harry turned the stone corner, cries came from far behind him signaling the beginning of the battle. _Damn,_ he cursed, _they could have at least remained hidden until I _get_ to the bloody cell!_ Finally, two minutes later, Harry stood at the bend where he could easily see the high security for the Lestranges.

Outside their prison were two Aurors, one at each side of the door. It seemed that with no Dementors, the Aurors had more of the boring jobs since both looked dead bored on their feet.

_That's better for me since it'll just make the job easier._

Harry decided that he couldn't stun one without the other seeing the red light so the only other thing to do to avoid detection was using projectiles.

Reaching into the sleeves of his robes, Harry drew two needle-like projectiles about three inches long and laced with a stunning potion. The potion when drank lasted for an hour, but when it was laced and got into the bloodstream, it could last up to two and a half hours. That was one advantage to getting potions into the bloodstream; they were more effective.

Aiming carefully, the invisible teen threw the weapons, aiming for the exposed skin near the neck. A second later, a sharp intake of breath, an exclamation, and two thuds on the ground signaled their unconsciousness.

Drawing his wand, Harry approached the men, not letting down his guard for if they were faking it, that would be very dangerous for him.

After careful inspection of the red clad men, Harry saw that both were very much knocked out.

Turning to the cell bars, Harry made out the figures in the room.

"Lestrange!" he hissed just loud enough for it to carry into the cell. Both had watched as their guards collapsed and were watching through the bars avidly but not saying anything. Also, since Harry was invisible, neither could see him but both heard his voice.

"Heir?" asked Rodolphus quietly as well.

Despite the cell being isolated from other cells, none wanted to risk alerting passing patrols. That was one advantage about having a top-security prison; there was an easier way of freeing them without alerting the patrols.

"Yes it's me! Now step away from the bars, I'll blast away the cell," he instructed and saw that both obeyed, even Bellatrix.

After disabling the alarm wards, Harry tried several powerful unlocking spells to no avail. Getting frustrated, he decided to just blow away the cell.

"_ABRUMPO!"_ whispered Harry loudly with enough force in it to explode the prison bars, even causing the hinges to bend and melt.

"Quickly! Change into the Auror uniforms!" he instructed them as he tossed in the prone bodies.

As quick as possible, the Lestrange pair took off the vivid red outfit and tossed it over their prison garb with disgust at the bright color.

Harry took out two wands and passed it to the pair.

"Here are some wands," he explained, "they aren't your original wands since those were taken but the spies at the Ministry will get them eventually, if they're not snapped. These will work for now."

Just as he finished explaining, a loud siren blared across the island.

"We're found out here! Run and pretend to be Aurors chasing after the Death Eaters and get outside of the building before apparating to the meeting room. The Dark Lord will be waiting there. If you see any of us, pretend to capture them while dragging them outside. Do _not_ attack the Aurors or the Order. This is just a breakout and that would be useless if you got captured again. Understood?"

The couple silently nodded. Harry wondered about their unusual silence but concluded that half a year in Azkaban wasn't pleasant, even without the foul Dementors, especially if you were a Death Eater. After all, members caught were often mistreated by Aurors for their loyalties to the Dark Lord and the Ministry encouraged it.

"Very well, go!"

The moment the pair ran off Harry arranged the muggle clad guards in a secluded dark corner so no one could see that they were in fact unconscious and not really the prisoners. Satisfied that it was convincible in the shadows, Harry left the cell and put up an illusion that the cell was not broken into as the actual metal itself was irreparable.

After covering his tracks, Harry turned to the path heading out of the infamous prison when he noticed something. His hands, when he was supposed to be disillusioned, was slightly transparent since he was the caster, but invisible to everyone else. However, the charm had worn off, leaving the Dark Heir in total view.

Shrugging, Harry continued running in the direction of the doors. He didn't care if it wore off as he was almost away.

Making his way to the fork in the hallways, Harry took the right turn that would lead to the entrance doors. Hours of studying the blueprints ahead of time gave Harry very extensive knowledge of the prison, along with a headache of course.

Just as he turned, voices could be heard from the left turn, not behind him.

"STOP!" yelled a deep voice. About four pairs of footsteps came in the direction of the outburst.

Harry rolled his eyes before looking behind his shoulders at the approaching figures. _I mean honestly, who the bloody hell stops just because someone tells them to?_

The masked boy saw that the four people were from the Order of the Phoenix. Harry agreed with his father in the regard that the Order was more pesky and annoying than the Ministry mainly because of Albus Dumbledore. Another reason was that the Dark Lord had plenty of followers acting as spies in the Ministry itself. However, the Order was harder in to infiltrate.

The reason the raven haired heir knew that it was the Order was due to their red and gold robes with the white rising phoenix threading over the heart and on the back.

As he continued to run, Harry cursed as he realized that they were catching up. Even with all his training, their much longer and more mature legs will eventually catch up with him.

The Order members had been casting stunning and petrifying spells at him as they were pursuing the Heir but all were reflected due to the charm that he erected behind him. However, they stopped seeing that their hexes caused no damage along with the fact that they didn't feel like getting hit with their own magic due to the reflection in a slightly narrow hallway.

Seeing that there was no way to outrun the pursuers, Harry took a detour left leading to a slightly larger room suitable for fighting in. it was used to congregate the Dementors and issue orders but the large room was now going to be used as a dueling ground.

Once he got in the dimly lit room, Harry swirled swiftly on the balls of his feet to face his opponents. In the room about the size of the meeting room in the hideout, both sides faced one another with the arch leading to the main hallway that they had abandoned on Harry's left and the Order members' right.

"Who are you?" demanded the blond man with hazel eyes.

"I serve the Dark Lord," was Harry's reply. He didn't answer the question directly but they now knew that his loyalties lay with Voldemort.

"What are you doing here!" asked a neon green haired woman. From the Lestrange family, he knew that the woman was Nymphadora Tonks, the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange. The rebel woman was also an Auror and the daughter of Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks.

"That matter you shall find later," said Harry mysteriously, "but I'm sure your aunt would love to say hello Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks!" she snapped and due to Harry's keen hearing, he heard her mutter under her breath, "Honestly, who the bloody hell names their daughter 'Nymphadora' for their first name?"

Had matter not been so serious, Harry would have grinned at her statement.

"Enough," stated an ink black haired man. He was the tallest of all of them with confident blue eyes. The last person was on the black haired man's right and he had sandy brown hair with eerie amber colored eyes. From his studies, Harry knew that those eyes belonged only to a werewolf. Amber eyes were quite unnatural and only the beasts of the moon had them.

The amber eyed person spoke up, "Surrender, we've got you surrounded," he said confidently.

Harry rolled his eyes but it was not visible to the quartet due to the mask.

"As a matter of fact, my fellow Death Eaters," he said trying to pretend to be just another follower of the Dark Lord, "are taking care of your colleagues. The exit is just around the corner and to reach that I've just got to detain you," he drawled in a rather Slytherin way.

The blond man turned an ugly shade of red-purple from rage and bellowed, "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Harry absorbed the hex with a lazy flick of the wand. In retaliation, he pointed his wand at the man and hissed in Parseltongue, "_Acerbus __Consopio!"_

Instantly the man dropped on the cold stone floors as if asleep. It wasn't the regular type of stunning spell however. The curse that Harry cast caused the victim to fall into a restless sleep filled with their most painful nightmares. A simple _Ennervate _would be enough to wake him up, but due to the Parseltongue, more magic would be wasted.

_Ah, the wonder of Parselmagic._

The others were slightly unnerved by his display of the language of the snakes but the blue-eyed man snapped out of it first and said, "_Ennervate!"_

Nothing happened to the prone figure.

The man frowned and tried again, "_ENNERVATE!"_ Once again there was no effect. Harry rolled his eyes once again. Some people shout their incantations even when it was useless. It was not the shouting that made a spell more powerful, but the will and magic behind it.

"What did you do!" demanded Tonks.

Harry shrugged. "Just a simple nightmare spell but to release him, you'll have to use put more magic behind it, which I don't think you have to spare in order to beat me."

Enraged, the vivid green haired woman shot a bludgeon curse at him, which the teen reflected at the other two men while stunning the woman once again in Parseltongue.

The reason the Dark Heir took those out first was because their magical energy were the lowest of the four, making them the weakest and with them out of the way, it allowed Harry to focus all of his attention to the two men before him.

"Release them!" ordered the black haired man. Harry laughed dubiously.

"You really expect me to just free my enemies? If you do then the Order is in need of help…quickly."

The taller of the two was growing red in anger, even visible in the dim lighting.

Luckily, the other responded before his companion could.

"Look kid, just give up."

At his words, Harry saw red. Sure he was fourteen and a half but he was enraged that anyone would call him a kid. The last time someone did that they learned the hard way that the word "kid" should not be used in a sentence directed at the raven haired teen.

"_Amburo_," Harry snapped out as flames erupted from the tip of his wand heading towards the werewolf. The sandy-haired man quickly dodged to the right and fired stunning spells right back.

His companion snapped back to attention and delivered some stunning and petrifying hexes.

"_Serpensortia!_" he said quickly three times in rapid succession. "_Attack them!_" he ordered the three cobras.

While the two remaining Order members dodged the poisonous fangs of the snakes Harry made to leave them. However, before he could take two steps towards the archway, an exploding hex hit the stone wall right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning his attention back, he saw that the two had vanquished the poisonous snakes and now had their attention back to him.

Sighing Harry said, "_Difflo!_" The dodged hex caused the wall behind them to break off at some parts and debris clouded the air but Harry knew that the wolf enhanced eyesight wouldn't be fooled.

Suddenly, before he could throw another curse, a huge gust of wind knocked him back into the wall. The teen guessed that they summoned the air to clear the dust but was also an offensive attack.

Groaning from where he hit the wall, Harry knew that there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

He grabbed the pair of throwing knives on his wrists and threw them in the direction of where he sensed the two's magical signature because the dust had also blinded him. As soon as Harry released the knives, he cast a quick vision clearing charm to take out the debris.

Both had dodged the sharp objects thrown at them but Harry was getting angry at the long time it was taking.

Wanting to end it quickly, he said inwardly, "_Sectumsempra!_" while making slashing motions with his wand.

Inside Harry was glad to hear that spell from Snape from the duel. It was quite useful, and powerful, for a cutting spell.

Neither heard the incantation but seeing the slashing motions, both tried to get out of the path, knowing it wouldn't be good. Unluckily for them, they dodged the most part of the curse but a particularly wide slash cut deeply into their arms and legs.

As quickly as possible, Harry took out his third dagger located on his back and got read to throw it, positioning it behind his head. Frantic, the Order members did the first thing that came in their minds. Raising his wand while his left hand clutched the bleeding forearm, the blue-eyed man cried, "_Accio!"_ while aiming at the knife.

The summoning spell worked but due to the laceration, his wand hand shook slightly and the aim was slightly off. Instead of the dagger flying towards them, it was the boy's green and silver mask.

Horrified that they would recognize him, Harry dropped the sharp weapon in his left hand and reached for the mask, but it was too late. He turned to glare at the pair when two identical sharp intakes of the breath were heard.

"Harry?" whispered the werewolf disbelievingly. He didn't believe it but here it was, the almost clone of James Potter with the same piercing green eyes.

The raven haired boy said nothing but he raised his wand.

The taller man interrupted him before he could cast any spells however. "STOP! Harry, don't you remember us? It's Padfoot…it's Sirius…and that's Moony over there. Remember? Uncle Remy and Siri?" he pleaded desperately at the boy.

However, it was to no avail as Harry said coldly, "I remember," causing Sirius' face to lift before falling again at his next words, "and I hope you all suffer, but my _dear_ parents will be first! _Stupefy!"_

While in shock, neither blocked the spell as it came, knocking them unconscious. Harry approached them, deciding to _obliviate_ the pair rather than killing them. He would do that, but after he took care of his parents first. However, before he came close, Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming. It was still far away so he could still escape but he wouldn't be able to _obliviate_ the two since memory charms take awhile in order to search for the right memory.

Cursing at his bad luck, Harry quickly summoned and sheathed his daggers before taking off. The exit was visible and with one wave, he opened the doors with a bang, running out the doors and apparating away to his father.**

* * *

**

**A/N–**Sorry the update took so long, but I've been doing my French summer homework...joy I know (_sarcasm_). Anyways, I've got a quick question if anyone has seen the French movie "La Belle et La Bête" produced in 1946? If you had, care Messaging me to give me a summary? If not, that's alright…but this essay is taking forever! Anyways, enjoy! 

By the way, if anyone read that atrocious post about a week ago that was a one-shot; I'd like to establish that I did NOT past that! Friends kindda hacked my account…(_sheepish laughter_) …oops?

Special thanks to:**_ flower123, SupportSeverusSnape, Harry Draco Malfoy, hash-hash-, goofball44306, Lily's Secretkeeper, CrisscrossAnime, MarauderinglyMagical, Makurayami Ookami, Anaelisa, jka1, Fk306 animelover, anime goddess, Dreamer of Destiny, Sano-Sama, Zily, GreatWarlord, sarah-sama, The Mysterious Nobody, jenn, tiff _**for being faithful reviewers! LOTS OF THANKS!

**Disclaimer–**I own some spells but mostly everything belongs to JKR except the plot. That's me, but there's no money made on this…


	14. Aftermath of the Attack

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 13-Aftermath of the Attack**

"But Albus, it's true! I saw him with my own eyes!" exclaimed Sirius at the Headmaster.

The full Order of the Phoenix was gathered for a hasty meeting in Grimmauld place. The assembly was to inform the rest of the Order that Azkaban prison was broken into last night.

Even though it was Christmas day, Dumbledore had arranged an impromptu gathering. Everyone knew what had transpired on Christmas Eve due to the _Daily Prophet_ before they came here anyways, and to say that they were shaken would be an understatement.

Never before had Azkaban been attacked and the attack actually _succeeded_! What was even more disturbing was the fact that two highly guarded prisoners were now roaming the Wizarding World, working for the Dark Lord.

The news from the_ Daily Prophet_ had greatly ruined the holiday cheer, just as the Dark Lord wished. Instead of waking up to a merry day of spending time with their family, the Order was gathered to find out how the infallible prison had been broken into.

"Now Sirius, I'm sure we can address that issue in a later time," said the Headmaster wearily, "Right now, we must wait for Severus' news on how the attack was planned and without his knowledge."

"Oh sure _Snivellus_, why don't you tell us the news?" sneered James Potter. He and Lily sat next to one another at the meeting room and neither was in a good mood at being away from their precious son on Christmas morning.

"Well _Potter_, at least I'm useful for something and not being an incompetent idiot doing _nothing_ for the attack yesterday!" he snarled back, reveling in the rapidly reddening face.

"At least my occupation is honorary and not playing a filthy spy––" Whatever James was going to say was interrupted by Dumbledore's rebuke.

"Severus, James, I expect better from the both of you," he said sternly, "You're both adults. Please act like it."

Both at least looked slightly ashamed of the reprimand and diverted their eyes from the other lest the sight of their rival provoke another quarrel.

The Headmaster sighed. He knew that was the most he would get from the two. However, right now he would settle for silent loathing from the two Order members.

"Please continue Severus. What can you tell us about Lord Voldemort's plans?" he asked as the room shivered or started at the name of the Dark Lord.

"This operative last night was strictly confidential. I was not privy to the information as only a handful accompanied the Dark Heir," said the Potions Master, "The mission was to free the followers of the Dark Lord from Azkaban. The ones in the attack were assigned a certain person to free. As the Dementors were no longer there, it was rather easy for them to free the captives."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. He had expected that, but it was still shocking that the so called impenetrable prison was broken into so easily.

"Do you know how they broke in?" asked Moody gruffly. His revolving eye was disturbing as it constantly moved, never staying in one spot for too long. Ever since the breakout, Mad-Eye Moody was staying on the alert even more than usual. The already paranoid Auror took alertness to a brand new level. However, given the circumstance, it wasn't too surprising as Moody had put a good chunk of the ones that broke out in the prison in the first place. His wariness was justified as the Death Eaters would be searching for a chance at retribution and revenge.

Severus hesitated slightly.

"It is not sure," he said, "but I suspect that Lucius had gotten an authorized portkey without connecting it in any way to him. He's done many things by bribery before."

Moody nodded slightly and grunted. He also knew what Lucius Malfoy had done using the Malfoy name and money.

The elder wizard nodded somberly as his normally twinkling blue eyes shifted from Snape towards an abnormally quiet Sirius Black.

"Now that that matter is over with, Sirius, why don't you tell us what you saw last night," he said looking intently at the black haired Auror for an explanation.

Sirius perked up slightly at the fact that it was his turn to tell about the good, in his opinion, news.

"Harry was there last night!" he said excitedly.

Dumbledore looked confused. It was a rare look on the grandfatherly face of the powerful mage.

"Harry who Sirius?"

"Harry Potter! My godson of course," exclaimed Sirius.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Sirius. Would you care to start at the beginning?" he asked, as he was not the only one giving Sirius Black confused looks.

"Well, the alarm at the prison came off when Remus and I were at the Ministry. The both of us joined with Tonks and Michael Daniels," he said gesturing to the bubble gum pink haired woman and the blond man near her, "and after we changed into the outfit of the Order to allow us into the prison, we were slightly late as we only caught the end of the Death Eaters escaping."

Dumbledore nodded, silently encouraging Sirius to continue at his pause from the bitterness of Death Eaters leaving Azkaban.

"Anyways, the four of us were just in time to catch the trail of someone freeing the Lestranges. We caught up with him demanded what he was doing on the island," said the Animungus Auror while ignoring Snape's sarcastic mumbling of, "What the hell would he be doing in Azkaban? Obviously not vacationing I can tell you that."

Sirius did grace the Order spy with a hateful glare before continuing.

"He took us out so quickly it was amazing! He used some spells I've never seen before. Tonks and Michael were stuck in some nightmare hex and Moony and I couldn't take it off. Then we dueled. As Remus and I were down, he took out a knife and prepared to throw it. So of course, we did the thing most reasonable and summoned the knife. Only as I aimed, I forgot to specify the object summoned and just pointed to the knife. My aim wavered a bit and his mask came flying at me. Once it did, I looked in his face and saw that it was exactly like James, except the eyes. They were Lily's eyes," finished Sirius reminiscing.

"Sirius, I realize that you want your godson back but I'm afraid that it's not possible. There was a body Sirius. He died and it's time that you get past that and move on," said Dumbledore gently.

"But it's true Professor!" injected Remus, "We saw him with our own eyes!"

The amber eyed werewolf turned to Lily and James, his longtime friends from school.

"James, Lily, don't you believe me? Isn't there at least hope that Harry could return to us! He even admitted to it too…he said that he would make us suffer but not before you two for some reason," he finished quietly so that his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You realize that admitting that he was the one you are all looking for above all else is the best way to attack you mentally right Remus? To give false hope and snatch it away could be more painful than the Cruciatus," said the Headmaster, then he added softly that even in the silence of the room, all had to strain to hear what he said, "After all, there are worst things than death."

The moment of silence in the room was broken with James' outburst.

"I don't care if he is my son," James spat, "If he's working with You-Know-Who than he's no longer a Potter. None of mines will be joining the Death Eaters."

"Well then I guess he would be glad he's not related to you then!" sneered Severus, "After all, you obviously place little regard for your family. So if they took the wrong path you would just cast them aside? Then I guess the boy should be glad he died and didn't have to bear the shame of being a _Potter_!" he spat out the name like a curse.

For a moment, no one moved.

It was awkward and shocking for the Potions Master of Hogwarts to be so emotional, especially at a meeting. His years as a spy only improved his skill to hide his feelings. Therefore, it was weird to see such outbursts from him, especially on the behalf of another.

Sure the man had occasionally, or usually, lashed out at the Marauders. He especially loathed Sirius Black and James Potter, but rarely had his sneering comments held such venom.

However, not many of the Order were privy to the information that Severus detested his choice to join the Death Eaters with a passion. He had done many terrible things in the past and no one was there to care when he wanted redemption––all except Albus.

His muggle father had been killed during his days as a follower of the ruby eyed maniac while his mother died when he was still a child.

If there was one thing he hated above all else, it was the loss of support from the closest to you, or your family. Regardless of what happened, your family was your last hope to turn from the wrong path, but for them to turn against you completely without even _trying_ to change your wrong views…that bothered him above all else.

In that respect, his opinions of Sirius and Remus rose. Sure he still hated the mutt Animungus with his very being, he at least respected that he was willing to help family. Snape may hate the werewolf and canine but it dulled somewhat.

It was Dumbledore who interrupted the deadly silence.

"Regardless, it was not Harry," started the Headmaster before being interrupted.

"I'm sure it was Albus!" Sirius said confidently.

The elder wizard sighed and said, "As I can not dissuade your belief, perhaps if you capture the youth and we question him you can draw your conclusion?"

The blue-eyed Animungus hesitated before nodding. After all, it was at least progress. Now the only problem would be to capture the teen and question him under Veritaserum.

_That _was far harder than it sounds.

As if to hear Sirius' thoughts, Severus said, "I wouldn't get your hopes up Black."

"Why would that be?"

"From what you described to me of the boy, I can honestly tell you that you would have better luck capturing all the Inner Circle Death Eaters."

Sirius near jumped out of his chair in shock.

"Explain!" he demanded.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and replied, "From what you have told me of the boy, I can only gather conclusions that he is the Dark Heir that I've been telling you all about. The boy is like the Dark Lord's son. There's no way that getting him will be easy. Even then, how long are you willing to bet before the Dark Lord regains his heir?"

Both Sirius and Remus looked devastated at the blunt truth Snape told them. Neither could deny the fact that Voldemort would do practically anything to get his heir once he had him. Their hope was very slim to one to have Harry back in their lives.

"Regardless, for now we shall drop matters concerning Harry," said the Headmaster while slowly regaining the ever infamous twinkle in his eyes, "All we can hope now is that Voldemort (everyone flinched) and his followers will not do anything irreparable. If anyone hears anything that might be important, don't be shy to tell me. So if that is all, today's meeting is adjourned."

**

* * *

**Harry paced back and forth uncomfortably in his father's room. He shifted slightly as his father would be coming back soon from the Death Eater meeting. After the Dark Lord was done making certain which Death Eater was back under his wing, he would be coming to where Harry was situated to get his heir's report of the attack. 

What Harry was nervous about was the fact that Black and Lupin both know who he was.

For the tenth time that night, the raven haired boy cursed the fact that he didn't deny his identity. He had been so sure that he could obliviate the pair before footsteps was heard in the distance. Either way, he would have lost something. The teen figured that his father would be less angry if his identity was discovered than if he was captured _and_ discovered.

A quiet "click" caused him to jump slightly when the door opened revealing none other than the fearsome Dark Lord in all his glory.

Harry remained silent as his father walked over to the chair and sat down gracefully.

Like wise, Harry walked over to the left over chair and seated himself.

Voldemort had held the meeting to see who was freed from Azkaban and what their conditions were, mainly their mental capacity. He had seen at the gathering that had Bellatrix been in the prison for much longer, he mind would no longer be at its normal status. It seemed that the Ministry is not above using torturing methods. Despite what they say, they "descended" upon the Death Eaters' level, something they said they would never do.

As noon approached, the Dark Lord dismissed the gathered.

Usually, meetings took much longer but as it was the holidays, he allowed them to leave early to spend time with their families.

After conjuring some wine and glasses, he poured a healthy amount and passed it to his heir while getting himself an equally large dosage.

"To the successful mission," he said, toasting his surprised heir.

Harry stared at Voldemort in shock. Never before had his father allowed him to drink anything alcoholic. Now a large amount of wine sat in his right hand. Carefully, Harry sipped at the glass and savored the sweet and slightly tangy aftertaste.

After he swallowed, the Dark Lord said, "Tell me what happened with you when you all split up."

Harry took another sip of the wine to cover his uneasiness.

"It went as planned," he started, "I got the Lestranges out of there under the guise of Aurors," he said smirking at the brilliant idea, "and they went ahead without me. On my way out I gathered the attention of four members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Voldemort nodded slightly while swirling his wine, looking at the deep ruby liquid.

"I quickly dispatched two of the members, leaving the stronger pair. We dueled and as I prepared to throw my dagger he summoned it without specifying what to summon," said the teen hesitantly while glancing at his father.

The elder wizard paused his swirling and looked straight on at his on with a raised brow to continue talking.

"Their aim was off as my mask soared over to them."

Silently, Voldemort banished his half filled glass of wine.

"They looked at me and saw my resemblance to Potter. I didn't deny it but before I could _obliviate_ the pair, I heard footsteps in the background, approaching. Not wanting to be captured and my secret being unleashed as well, I apparated away," finished the fourteen year old wizard while shifting slightly in his seat.

"So…they now know," Voldemort said softly, as if speaking to himself.

"I'm sorry father," whispered Harry as he hung his head.

The Dark Lord sighed.

"Don't be, they were going to find out eventually but I'll find out at the next meeting whether or not they are sure about your identity. Now let's leave that matter alone until we have more evidence. I wish to commend you on the spectacular break out of Azkaban. Instead of the merriness from the holidays, they are quivering in fear from attacks. With the attack on the supposedly impenetrable prison, they now know that no place is truly safe. Our next attack will show just how vulnerable they truly are."

"Why father? Just where are you planning to attack next?"

"I plan to attack Hogsmeade," stated Voldemort.

Harry was sure he looked quite spectacularly like a fish with his mouth gapping and it seemed his father thought so too by the amused smirk he was getting.

"What better way than to attack right where Dumbledore is supposedly his strongest? Let it never be said that Lord Voldemort fears anyone."

Thinking about that Harry grinned.

"Clever," was all he said.

"It will be scheduled near the end of term when the last Hogsmeade visit occurs."

Harry nodded at the logic. Then a spark of an idea came to him.

"Father, is it possible to both attack Hogsmeade and find out where Snape's true loyalties lie?" Harry asked.

Voldemort perked up at this idea and asked, "What do you mean my son?"

Harry warmed slightly at the term of endearment before saying, "What if we give Snape the news that we will be attacking somewhere else…say Diagon Alley…at the same time of the attack. Tell him it's confidential so if his loyalties lie with us, there wouldn't be anyone there from the Order. However, should he side with Dumbledore, then Hogsmeade will be not contain the usual amount of protection. There will just be the professors," he explained.

With a calculating look, Voldemort nodded saying, "Amazing Harry!" he exclaimed in awe, "I couldn't have planned it better myself. My spies will find out if the people around Diagon Alley are _too_ suspicious and wary."

Grinning, Harry said, "That's great! Now what can we do? It _is_ Christmas father! Can we open the presents yet! _Please_?"

The Dark Lord smirked in amusement.

It was rare that Harry acted his age. Well, that wasn't true; he rarely acted _younger_ than his age. The only times the raven haired teen acted his age was around his father, where there were no masks to use. But it was good to see that Harry wasn't too serious and could still be childish at times.

"Well brat," he teased, "it's almost noon. I'm rather surprised you didn't wake up at some ungodly hour in the morning to open your presents while waking me up with you."

Harry narrowed his eyes in a half-hearted glare.

"It would help if I didn't get to bed at around three in the morning! Plus the break-in and break-out was tiring! Besides, I already opened my other presents from the others," he added cheekily, "the only one I didn't get yet was yours."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow, amused.

"And who, pray tell, told you I even have a present for you?"

"Well if I don't get one, then you don't get this present," Harry replied while wandlessly summoning the gift.

Seeing the book shaped present wrapped in Slytherin colors, the Dark Lord cocked a questioning look. Harry knew that Voldemort had an insane amount of books. Harry had unlimited access to it and knew that the room itself was larger than Hogwarts' famed Great Hall and every meter contained another shelf.

To say that Lord Voldemort had a lot of books would be like saying the Malfoys were poor.

While the largest _known_ library was at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's home, they never knew about the Dark Lord's personal tomes. There _was_ a reason no Death Eaters got Voldemort any books for Christmas. After all, there was no point in getting the same books.

Harry smirked at his father. He knew that he had perked the Dark Lord's interest and now Voldemort would be curious of what book was in the wrapping.

Glaring at his son, Voldemort muttered, "Brat," before summoning a small boxed gift as well. The box was wrapped in silver with a gold ribbon and approximately four centimeters on all sides.

Harry's grin threatened to split his face as the pair exchanged their gifts.

For a slight moment, neither moved as the other waited for their companion to open their holiday present.

Finally Harry spoke up.

"Father, why don't you open it first? I do every year, so let's have a change in tradition."

The Dark Lord looked at Harry in amusement before slowly peeling away the silver gift wrap. Harry looked on with a great air of impatience and wanted to shout at his father to hurry up, but knew that that was exactly what the Dark Lord wanted.

As the time ticked by, Harry's impatience got the best of him.

"Father! Can you hurry up! I want to open my own gift _today _thanks!"

Voldemort's red eyes glittered in suppressed laughter. He knew perfectly well what he was doing to drive his heir insane.

"Patience my son, patience is a virtue," he said softly as if saying it any louder would cause his self control to collapse and burst out laughing.

"Patience my arse," mumbled the teen.

Chuckling quietly the Dark Lord got the hint and ripped his present with vigor and gasped as soon as he saw the title.

"How in the world did you get Salazar Slytherin's written text in Parseltongue!" he exclaimed. For all his ancestry of being the heir of Slytherin, this manual script was thought to be lost with time and never regained. There was only one copy and was charmed to the non-parselmouth to look like a regular defense book.

"By random luck believe it or not," he said shrugging, "I was walking through Knockturn Alley and visiting the shops when that book caught my eye in the Dark Arts store next to Borgin and Burkes. Of course the idiotic owner didn't know about this priceless piece in his store as he wasn't a parselmouth. The read was actually really interesting. The use of Parselmagic was explained even more in-depth."

Voldemort nodded and said, "Thank you for the gift. I trust it will be quite an interesting read." Then he gestured to the box in Harry's hand saying, "Now it's your turn. Open it."

Quickly ridding the box of the wrapping, Harry opened it and gasped at the ring sitting in the middle of its case.

The ring was a fusion of gold and white gold with an emerald set in the very center. On the jewel was a thinly engraved "S" shaped serpent. If one did not look close enough, they wouldn't know that the clever marksmanship was there.

"Thank you father! It's great!" exclaimed Harry, shocked.

"It's nothing," said Voldemort, brushing off the gratitude, "This comes from the Slytherin line itself. Though not made by Salazar, it was made by, I think, his great-great-great-great grandson son to show off the Slytherin line.

Harry put on the ring and marveled at the beautiful sculpted jewelry. It was not too chunky nor was it overly feminine.

"I've put charms on it so that only you can remove it. Promise me that you will never take it off unless I tell you Harry," he said seriously.

Harry looked up in surprise at the serious tone but said nothing of it. He merely replied, "Of course father, but it seems we're having a very Slytherin Christmas huh?"

* * *

**A/N–**This chapter was hard to write due to the Order's conversation. I added the Christmas scene to lighten the mood. Believe it or not, the ring will play a _very_ important role in the future (this is just for people that actually READ my Author's Notes) but it's _NOT_ the horcrux ring. 

Lots of thanks to: **_sarah-sama, LadyMegsie, anime goddes, MarauderinglyMagical, jon02, Lilith Kayden, The Mysterious Nobody, jka1, Harry Draco Malfoy, SupportSeverusSnape, me, moonravencrow13, BSGirl, thuhy-thuyhy, Fk306 animelover, HoshiHikari, Anaelisa, Prophet of the Waves, HoshiHikari, Makurayami Ookami, Barranca, flower123, Madd Girl, Angelic Heart of Darkness, meeeeeeee, hey, Slayerq2000, Hakudoushi kawaii ne, Dreamer of Destiny, The Nine-tailed Fox, GoddessMoonLady, Lost-Remembrance, LacuStellar, HoshiHikari, ima witch, deathstreet90_** for reviewing last chapter, which had the second highest reviews so far! I realize that action chapters have better feedback, but PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer–**This if the fourteenth time in this story that I said that I don't own anything…and I never will!


	15. Hogsmeade

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 14-Hogsmeade**

To say that Voldemort was apprehensive would have been a large understatement. He knew that the attack staged this afternoon was a large gamble, even with him going himself.

The six months had gone into planning this attack was long. The Dark Lord raised the amount of training to give his heir to prepare him in the rare case that he meets Dumbledore. Wandless magic had become essential along with Occlumency and nonverbal magic.

Now, at eight fifteen in the morning, Voldemort was pacing in his rooms going over the necessary details.

Due to the uncertainty of Severus' loyalties, he had asked, or commanded depending on how you looked at it, Malfoy to find out when the next scheduled date for the Hogsmeade was from his son. Hence this was the date planned for the attack.

Just yesterday, the Dark Lord had "informed" Snape of the attack on Diagon Alley as a method to find out his true loyalties.

The reason that Voldemort was so anxious of the onslaught was that he wasn't sure whether or not he had trained Harry enough. Sure his heir had defeated many Aurors before but Ministry Aurors were not on par with Hogwarts professors, as much as he didn't want to admit.

There_ was_ a reason why Hogwarts was considered one of the best, if not _the _best, magical school in Europe. Despite what some might think, Dumbledore was not the only cause for that, though his presence does help the school's reputation (not that it will do any good after today's attack).

If there was no Ministry interference, the Headmaster was free to hire whomever he wanted, and they were usually the best or one of the best in their fields. For example, McGonagall has a master in transfiguration along with having the status of being an Animungus. Flitwick is not only the best charms professor alive, but he was also a champion dueler in his time. Despite his dwarfish size, Flitwick more than makes up for it by playing on his foe's underestimation of him. The potions position is secured by Severus Snape, who also has a master degree in the fine art of potion brewing. Herbology is taught by Sprout, who is one of the best gardeners and planters ever.

It's not just the professors that are very skilled in their fields. Madam Promfrey, the school nurse, was also very adept at her position.

All of the said wizards and witches are considered some of the most powerful alive.

Ironically, the only spot on the staff where no competent teacher has ever had so far was the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Voldemort smirked at the thought of the cursed position after he was turned down for the spot. Ever since that day many years ago, Hogwarts has never had a Defense teacher for more than a year.

With that said, it is no surprise that the Dark Lord is slightly fearful (not that he would ever admit it) of his heir's fate. Not only were they facing some of the wizarding world's best contenders today, but if suspicion held true and Snape really has betrayed him, then the Order of the Phoenix will be alert. Although it will take them a while for the news to reach and to travel to Hogsmeade, once there, the Order is not a group to be easily cast aside.

Though he knew that he would feel better if Harry was not to be at the attack, Voldemort knew that there was no one that he trusted to watch his back more than his son. Harry was the only one that he can trust to both defend himself and not strike the Dark Lord in the back in an attempt to usurp his position and power and the Dark Lord.

Voldemort likewise trusted no one to help his heir. Normally, the Dark Lord _never_ engaged in an attack, but today would be different. The reason was that basically all of his enemies would be there and this attack was not something he would trust to only his Death Eaters.

A quiet knocking sounded on his wood door as the person then let himself in without an invitation.

Normally, had it been another, Voldemort would have not hesitated to cast the Cruciatus on the unfortunate soul but the elder wizard had become used to Harry's abrupt entrances. _Really, my heir has the skill to defeat even Severus at dramatic entrances,_ he mused with amusement. Voldemort knew full well about Snape's loud and often intimidating methods of teaching and it amused him to no end that just from potions lessons with the man, Harry was also adopting the Potions Master's love of dramatics.

Walking smoothly, Harry walked over until he stood three paces away from the Dark Lord. Voldemort noted that Harry had masked his expressions of anxiety from him in a blank bored mask he himself often used.

"Father," spoke his heir with an inclination of his head. It was basically Harry's standard greeting in private to the Dark Lord.

The ruby eyed wizard nodded his head at the greeting and inclined it again in the direction of the other armchair in the vast room.

A brief moment of silence lapsed when both wizards gathered up what they were going to say before the Dark Lord's voice broke the silence.

"I've informed Severus of the 'plans' yesterday. If your assumptions are correct, then Lucius will report any suspicious activity at Diagon Alley. He's the only one I trust to figure out who the Order members placed there are and report it back later. I've informed the Inner Circle Death Eaters to not talk to Severus about the real plans and the lower ranks aren't even aware of it until I summon them later."

Harry nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Are there any specific targets that you want me to attack or is it just a random strike to place fear into the hearts of the wizarding world…to show them that no place is truly safe?"

Staring straight on at the vivid emerald eyes of his son, Voldemort answered, "It is mainly an attack to show that even where Dumbledore is at his strongest, it is not necessary safe. Decapitate any but focus on the Hogwarts professors mainly along with the Order," started Voldemort seriously, "but don't show your true powers…just enough to defeat the enemy but don't give away your wandless magic."

Harry nodded to show that he understood.

"If that's all father, I'd like to be excused now. There's the process of gathering my weapons that could take some time."

"Very well," he said, giving his assent for Harry to leave. He knew it wasn't so much of the process as _gathering_ the sharp objects, but more the meticulous process of lacing them with various potions.

Ever since his studies in the various brews, Harry had taken to using needlelike projectiles along with daggers (both throwing and fighting) in battle.

In order to properly coat the weapon, the metal must be dipped into the concoction and then a preservation charm must be placed on top of it to allow the potion from losing effect. The entire process could take hours as Voldemort knew that Harry used at least one hundred needlelike projectiles and a set of five throwing daggers in combat. There was also the slightly longer combat daggers which would need a stronger preservation spell.

Leaving his son to his business, Voldemort returned to planning just exactly where they would apparate to. Even though the wards of Hogwarts prevents apparitions, they do not extend towards Hogsmeade, making the place accessible to attack, though no one's dared to do so with Dumbledore right nearby.

_And so the beginning of the end begins._

**

* * *

**Staring at the assembled Death Eaters, Voldemort almost snarled in disgust. They were all openly cowering in his presence and were all afraid of being summoned. The only ones not trembling were his Inner Circle, and even then they were endlessly shifting in his presence. 

It was times like these that the Dark Lord wondered how he had been a resistance to the Ministry and the Order for so long with the followers before him.

Masking his emotions, Voldemort summoned the silent room's attentions when he stood up to announce the plans that will be taking place in an hour.

"My faithful followers," he said quietly but his words were heard in the silence of the room.

"My Lord," the group said as one before bowing lowly.

"Rise."

The assembly moved and all stood around the room warily, not knowing what to expect form their Lord bar a small group that was already informed beforehand.

"In the next hour we shall be leading an attack that will be marked as a monumental moment in history. The place targeted is no other than Hogsmeade," he announced.

The quiet in the chamber was deafening. Voldemort couldn't decide which shocked his followers more; the fact that they're attacking in broad daylight; the fact that the Dark Lord himself was coming; or the fact that they were attacking one of the supposedly safest villages in the wizarding world.

Despite the situation, he still found it amusing that the usually stolid Death Eaters were slack jawed and staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"_My, my father…teassssing them again are we?"_ said an amused voice from the doorway.

All turned to the hissing voice from the doorway.

There, leaning against the doorway was the Dark Heir in all his glory. Flowing black battle robes billowed with each minute movement as Harry walked towards his father. The normal emerald and silver mask was cut short so his mouth was not covered. With the only upper part of his face masked, his mouth was free to voice spells while his identity was covered.

"_They dessserved it. I honessstly don't know if they were Ssslytherinsss or Hufflepuffs,"_ he replied dryly in Parseltongue.

The group shivered despite themselves at the Parseltongue conversation of the two. From the tones of the snake language, it sounded threatening to them as all wondered whether or not they would be punished. Little did they know that the talk between father and son were friendly banter and not a torture plot. Nonetheless, that didn't mean that Voldemort was going to correct his followers' beliefs anytime soon.

Voldemort faced the crowd once again.

"I would advise you to leave and prepare for there is a good chance that the Order of the Phoenix will also be there along with Dumbledore. We will meet back here in exactly one hour."

The Death Eaters bowed and fled the room with the clear dismissal, leaving the two in the cold stone chamber.

With a nod, both walked out to prepare for the upcoming duels. The warm-up would help to loosen muscles and cause the blood to flow so as to not hinder the two in battle.

An hour later all would return, not knowing that the upcoming battle would change them in more ways than they planned.

**

* * *

**As the Death Eaters stood in the room talking in hushed whispers, Voldemort had Harry were checking their weapons once again. Finally, both strode into the large room as silence fell. 

"My Death Eaters…it is time…to show the wizarding world that we are a force to be reckoned with! Apparate to Hogsmeade…NOW!"

Multiple cracks and pops of apparition resounded in the room as the group disappeared and reappeared in the very middle of the wizarding village in broad view.

For moments, the shoppers and villagers just stood their in shock, not believing that the Dark Lord had just reappeared in broad daylight in Hogsmeade, the village rumored to be safe with Dumbledore a mere minutes' walk away. It wasn't until the first anguished screams of _Crucio _that people were finally able to pull themselves together…

…and then pandemonium struck.

In every direction visible, shoppers ran everywhere. Quite a few students pulled out their wands and were defending themselves as best as they could. Harry noted that the older years were helping the younger children and were forming a barrier as the sixth and seventh years herded the younger children towards the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's.

However, Harry didn't spare them another thought. After all, he was here to attack the professors of Hogwarts and Order members, not strike defenseless children.

Currently, Harry was preoccupied with Professors Sinistra and McGonagall. Shooting off curses and hexes while raising shields, Harry spared no other notice except to keep his father in his peripheral vision. The teen knew that despite his father being one of the most powerful beings on the earth, he was not immune to sneak attacks.

"_Ancile!_" he cried, erecting a sparkling while shield to block the cutting hex aimed his way. While Harry blocked McGonagall's strong cutting hex, Sinistra sent a stunner his way in an attempt to _stupefy _him.

Harry threw himself out of the path of the red curse as it hit a seventh year student in the back.

Both teachers looked in horror as their curse hit the student both had.

Harry could have rolled his eyes at their idiocy. Not only had they taken their eyes off of him, but they had also not known that a spell had the possibility of missing and hitting some other target.

Quickly, before they could turn their attention back to him, Harry pulled out two needle projectiles laced with a strong sleeping that would knock them out for the good part of the day. Harry threw the sharp objects with ease and skill, resulting to it sticking out of the transfiguration teacher's forearm and Sinistra's wrist.

Both promptly dropped as if they had been stunned.

Looking at the fighting around him, Harry knew that they were being pushed back away from the Three Broomsticks somehow. Then he saw it. Flames of emerald green in the fireplace rose as Harry saw members of the Order hurry out before joining the battle.

Narrowing his eyes, he planned to take care of them at a later time since they were not very important or difficult to defeat. He rapidly scanned the fighting grounds littered with bodies both alive and dead before his vision landed on his father.

Lord Voldemort was currently dueling with his foe at the very center of the battleground. Harry looked captured at the stunning show they were putting on. A multiple of lovely and different colors shone as the pair exchanged spells and counter curses. Many of those around them were just watching the fabulous duel between two experts take place. No doubt the Order and the Death Eaters had never seen such an awesome duel take place.

Harry knew that he had never witness such a spectacle before.

Suddenly he snapped himself to attention and rebuked himself internally for getting distracted. _I didn't come here to watch father duel Dumbledore! I came to _help_ my father!_ He thought, berating himself.

He turned his attention to the other members of the Order.

A smirk threatened to slip his face behind his mask as Harry saw the face of none other than James Potter. Quickly, Harry made his way over to his "father" before any other Death Eater tried to take his place in fighting Potter.

A savage thought came to him. Finally he would be able to pay Potter back for all the slaps, hits, kicks, and curses he had received.

"Well…if it isn't Potter!" Harry taunted behind James, causing the Auror to turn around sharply.

James' eyes narrowed seeing the form of the masked figure before him.

"And just who are you boy!" he demanded, "Only sixteen I bet, and already joining _Voldemort_!" he spat the name out like a poison, "it's children like you that give the wizarding world a bad reputation!"

Harry had been seeing red the moment Potter hissed out his father's name.

"Shut up you imbecile! You are not worthy to speak his name you blood traitor!" snarled Harry as he waved his wand in a slashing manner while nonverbally saying a very strong cutting spell.

James saw the motion for what it was and erected the strongest shields he can make. Unfortunately for him, the shield was cast a moment too late and a particularly strong slash got through but only grazed his side lightly, but still enough to draw a large amount of blood.

Grimacing, the older man placed his left hand on the gaping wound on his right side, placing pressure on it to slow down the blood flow.

"So _Potter_, where's your awesome skills now? You brag that you can say my Lord's name and yet you're defeated by his servant…how sad," he taunted with a sneer which grew into a smirk seeing James' fury.

"You–you," he stammered,

"Yes?" Harry asked with mock innocence, "You want to say what? My, my, can't even get out a proper sentence! But then again, you Gryffindors weren't exactly known for your articulateness were you?"

Whatever response James had was cut off with a grimace of pain. The blood had overflowed from his hand and was now dripping onto the dirty ground.

_I guess that wound was thicker than I thought it was,_ Harry thought with pride.

However, the Dark Heir paid more attention to his surroundings as the secluded corner he was in was being approached by two men.

Harry recognized them immediately as the two who unmasked him months ago––his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry bit back a snarl seeing the three men he hated the most stand together.

Black had his wand out and was pointing it to Harry, though the boy could see that it was somewhat reluctantly. _Curious,_ he thought.

"Moony!" he yelled to be heard over the loud battle just around the corner, "get James to see a healer at once! He can't last long with that side bleeding out like crazy!" he commanded while keeping his gaze upon the boy before him.

A part of Sirius knew that Harry was there before him…the boy who he loved as a child and who had brilliant eyes and a bright smile. However, another part of him knew that this was the Dark Heir raised by Voldemort.

With his attention on the emerald green eyes, Sirius almost missed the words Remus spoke to James.

"Come on James…just because we had a fight doesn't mean that I will abandon you!" he said as he helped the weakly struggling man out the door and heading in the direction that they headed.

The Dark Heir narrowed his eyes in disgust at the three. He shifted to get into a better stance for combat––both magical and muggle.

His sudden movement drew Sirius' attention as the other two had left their secluded corner.

"Harry," he pleaded, "please…why are you doing this!"

"You have the _audacity_ to ask me why I've joined the Dark Lord?" he said sneered.

"Harry, please, come back to us…it doesn't matter what you've done as you were brainwashed as a child," he explained desperately.

"No I was not Black, he was the only one who paid me the slightest attention. I got whatever I want, within reason of course, and didn't have to put up with your and Potter's abuse!"

Sirius was shocked. What was Harry talking about? He had never raised a wand or hand against his godson in any way! Ever!

"Harry…what are you talking about?" he asked calmly. If Harry learned something like that, it must have been the work of Voldemort. He must have done something to the boy to make him hate his family.

"I'm talking about the abuse and neglect that you and the Potters forced upon me. And don't you dare say that that's not true because it is!" yelled the teenager with dangerously flashing green eyes.

"Listen to us Harry! We never did that to you!" Sirius pleaded with misty eyes. His moist eyes cried out seeing the indecision his godson had reached.

"Ha! Don't mock my intelligence Black! I know perfectly well that you're best friends so of course they would try your best to return me to the 'Light' but that will never work! I will always be beside my fath––" whatever he was about to say was cut off when Harry glanced over at the still persisting battle between the Dark Lord of the century and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

In the shadows just behind the tree stood Severus Snape. He was slowly itching towards Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly it all clicked to the heir.

The reason why Snape was acting so suspicious. The reason why the Order seemed to arrive so fast. Snape had somehow gotten word of the plant to attack today and had given it to Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he saw that Snape was about to curse the Dark Lord from behind, giving Dumbledore the opportunity to defeat the darkest lord of the century.

Abandoning his godfather, Harry took off in the direction of the Dark Lord's battles. He left a shocked and gaping Sirius Black in his wake.

Harry ran faster than he ever had in his life.

Just reaching as the spell left the wizard's lips, Harry pushed his father out of the way of a lethal cutting and pain curse. Harry writhed under pain as it felt like his blood was boiling and causing him pain almost rival to the Cruciatus.

Voldemort stood in shock for moments along with Dumbledore and Snape. The Light was currently trying to figure out why in heaven's name anyone would want to save the Dark Lord.

"Fa–father…leave!" said Harry whispered weakly from the spell while blood poured from him.

"NO!"

"_By Sssalazar'ssss name…leave!"_ cried Harry in Parseltongue. Just before he blacked out, Harry saw the horrified, angry, and slightly frightened look on his father's face for his son as the gift ring Harry had given the Dark Lord as a birthday gift activated. The portkey took his father back to the hideout and would prevent him from flooing, apparating, and taking another portkey for another day.

It had taken him some time to look for the proper charms but it really was an emergency situation where Voldemort needed to leave. Harry knew that his father would never leave him and would endanger himself to the cause if he stayed with his son, so that was why he had gotten his father that gift…after all, he wasn't raised by and around Slytherins for nothing.

* * *

**A/N–**Yup! I'm back! Sorry that the update took a decade and a half, but heys I've been busy with schoolwork! Hope you like the update and it's worth it. **_PLEASE EXCUSE ANYTHING DUMB SINCE IT'S 1 AM OVER HERE AND I'M BLOOD TIRED FROM NO SLEEP ALL DAY ALONG WITH HOMEWORK!_**

Well, this is a real author's notes. Someone mentioned that Voldemort was very out of character from the canon. I must disagree. After all, in the canon he spent 13 years as a corporeal spirit (and I don't know about you but I would be insane if that happened to me) but in my story he didn't. Furthermore, didn't Dumbledore himself even admit that Tom Riddle was a very charismatic man? That's how I wanted to portrayVoldemort in this story.

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS:**_ jon02, Kimberly X, anime goddes, HoshiHikari, GoddessMoonLady, LadyMegsie, Lilith Kayden, Sano-Sama, Sano-Sama, LacuStellar, MarauderinglyMagical, The Mysterious Nobody, Darkmoon Fleur, Harry Draco Malfoy, Fk306 animelover, petites sorcières, seanbob04, deathstreet90, anaelisa, jka1, SupportSeverusSnape, Makurayami Ookami, koldy, Ppsh, Japanese-jew, Ppsh, Lily's Secretkeeper, rayama, flower123, jbfiritz, I-Y-T-Y, Dark King Serpentaginus, hermoines mirror twin, hermiones mirror twin, Madd Girl, SunStar Kitsune, EriEka127, CrazymOi, sarah-sama, BarOOn, BarOOn, BarOOn, BarOOn, BarOOn, BarOOn, mnmbelle, kaen307 _**FOR BEING WICKED REVIEWERS THAT KEEP THIS STORY GOING!

**Disclaimer-**I won but naught for that right exclusively belongs to JKR!


	16. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 15-In the Hands of the Enemy**

Lord Voldemort was seldom angry enough to throw various things against the stone walls, but at the moment, that was what he was doing.

Shattered glass vases and ripped furniture littered the bedroom floor. Not an inch of space was free from damage. In his rage, the Dark Lord had completely and utterly destroyed his bedroom.

Crossing the floor, Voldemort slumped ungracefully into the only remaining chair in the room. Emotions crossed his face so quickly it was hard to decipher which ones were dominate. He knew that there was fear there, along with apprehension for his heir. Capturing an Inner Circle Death Eater was rare, but catching the Dark Heir was the light side's silver lining in the clouds. The Order knew how important he was and that the Dark Lord would do anything to have his son back. Therefore, the teen would on even heavier watch than other prisoners.

Voldemort may have been called many things in his life, but one thing he had not been accused of was being naive.

He knew that despite the fact that the other side labeled themselves as the "Light," they were not above using just about any method to gather information. The Dark Lord knew that Dumbledore would be using Veritaserum and other various methods to gain his plans. However, Voldemort was confident that Harry could hold him off; after all, his Occlumency shields were strong enough to keep out a dark lord.

The thought of Veritaserum made Voldemort seethe in anger as they drew to the Potions Master.

He had been duped! Snape had all along been on Dumbledore's side. It was Snape's fault in the first place that Harry was captured. Voldemort vowed that should Snape ever cross his path again, he would pay, and he would pay _dearly_.

The Dark Lord sat in the chair for the better half of an hour, simply wrapped up in his thoughts.

He knew that many of his followers had escaped today, so he was in no big hurry to regroup. Finally, he made up his mind. Quickly calling for some house-elves to fix the rampaged room, Voldemort made towards the dueling arena to work off some stress and to keep his mind occupied enough to not worry heedlessly about Harry yet.

Tonight, he would contact his heir, but for now, he had a feeling that his son would need all the strength he had.

**

* * *

**Harry blinked groggily as he woke up from his sleep. He was slightly confused by the blindingly bright white walls and ceiling. Where was he? Harry knew that Headquarters had only darker colors that were more peaceful and soothing. Therefore he was surprised with the brightness. 

The teen wracked his brain to remember the events that led to him being here.

Suddenly it hit him.

_Snape…the attack…the Potters…pushing his father out of the way…portkeying his father away before the darkness claimed him…_

Harry leant up slightly and rested on his elbows to get a better look around at the room he occupied. His arms trembled just slightly from the exertion. However, years of working out physically kept him from collapsing right there and then.

Suddenly, the raven haired teen froze.

There, on the wooden door leading to where Harry had a feeling would lead him to an office of the nurse (if the infirmary beds all around him were anything to look at), was a single plaque. It was a crest he had seen numerous times before.

An "H" divided into four equal sections with four creatures making it up: a griffin, a badger, a raven, and a snake.

'_Of all the places in the world, it just _had_ to be Hogwarts_!' he thought angrily.

Harry had no doubt that the "empty" room was to lure him into a false sense of security. He also had no illusions that the other visible door would not be warded and he could simply waltz on out of the Order's clutches.

Slumping back into his bed, Harry laid there staring at the frighteningly bright ceiling. The white was simply glaring after being used to the greens, blacks, and other dark colors at Headquarters.

After closing his eyes, the teen was able to assess his wounds. It seemed that the Light had healed all of his cuts and scrapes from the battle. All he had left were the sores and aches from the muscles getting used to the usage. He raised a brow in confusion. Why would they do that? Wasn't he less of a threat when he was weak and barely standing?

Harry shrugged it off in the corner of his mind. It didn't matter now anyways. What he had to figure out was how to escape and get back to his father.

From habit, the boy twisted the comfortable weight of the ring around his finger before reaching up and fingering the Slytherin pendant resting on his neck. Chances were that Dumbledore sensed the enchantments around the pendant but wasn't able to decipher neither what it was nor how to get it off of Harry. After all, a Horcrux held much power and it was possible to sense it without seeing it or knowing what it was.

Fluttering his eyes shut, Harry knew that someone would be coming soon to interrogate him. During the four minutes that he had been awake, Harry was positive that an alarm had gone off and the Order was coming.

Just as he predicted, the sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

Seconds later, the wooden door of the infirmary opened as three figures strode in.

Harry recognized two of the three and a growl threatened to rip from his throat. The eldest was at the center of the trio and his long silvery-white hair and beard along with half moon spectacles were very distinguishing. The wizard was no one other than the leader of the Light—Albus Dumbledore. The sallow dark robed man to Dumbledore's right was Harry's ex-Potions teacher, Severus Snape. The last figure was a middle-aged witch who Harry guessed was the nurse. Her style of dress was closely similar to the Healers at headquarters.

Harry braced himself for the talking that was about to take place.

To his surprise, none spoke but the nurse (who he distantly remembered as being called Madam Promfrey) approached his bed and brought out a wand, causing Harry to flinch slightly before freezing. The actions were so small that regular people would have missed it but he knew that the two wizards had not.

His nerves were put to rest however, when he felt the wave of a magical scan take place. Within seconds it was gone before the nurse turned to Dumbledore.

"He's perfectly healed Albus," she replied, "He'll just be very sore for a couple days."

The old wizard nodded gravely as the nurse left the room with thinly pressed lips.

A minute passed with no sound in the almost empty Hospital Wing. Both parties stared at the other, refusing to back down. Harry abandoned Dumbledore's serious (instead of the maddening twinkling orbs that his father often complained—without sounding like it of course—about) for his companion.

Years with this man caused him to recognize him anywhere. The sullen face, greasy hair, emotionless black eyes, and the customary sneer on his face easily labeled him as Severus Snape.

Both stared at the other intently. Harry glared at him venomously with a gaze that was returned neutrally. If looks could kill, Snape would be long dead. _Here's the man that ruined everything! Had it not been for him, I wouldn't be in this predicament…let alone father might have been killed!_

"You _traitor_!" Harry snarled at Snape, breaking the silence. Harry made to lunge at the traitor and do anything in his power to hurt him—with or without his wand—but the beds held him in place.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed wizard for the charm binding him to the bed.

But before Harry could say anything else, the hospital doors slammed open as two figures rushed into the room. The two wizards turned around fluidly to look at the intruders. Their wands rested in their hands yet not raised as they relaxed seeing the faces of Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Albus! We heard from Poppy that Harry's awake!" exclaimed an excited Sirius. James, however, looked irritated and angry as he walked into the room.

"Black! Potter!" hissed an angry Harry while glaring at all four men hatefully.

Sirius' excited face wiped off of his face and a sad longing look graced his face. The others showed no large change in emotions.

"Harry––" started the headmaster before Harry but him off.

"Do _not_ assume you can call me that!" he said furiously, "My last name is Riddle!"

Dumbledore stared in shock at the teen's surname.

"Riddle? But I thought Tom hated his last name since it was too muggle for him!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"So I guess the great Dumbledore doesn't know everything after all!" mocked Harry, "He did it so that the Potters no longer have any claim to me—by blood or magic since I retained some of their traits yet gained new ones from my father!"

It was Dumbledore once again who came to the rescue of the awkward silence.

"Very well Mister Riddle, would you kindly tell us the information that you know from your father freely or would Veritaserum be needed?"

"But Albus! He's a child…are you really going to make him take Veritaserum?!" asked Sirius incredulously and slightly angered.

Though his outward facial features did not show anything, inside he was confused. Why would Black help him? He hated him right? So why would his _godfather _(he sneered) care if Veritaserum was used on him. After all, not many would care about using the truth potion on a Death Eater.

"He has valuable information that we need Sirius," said Dumbledore gravely, "Now that Severus' job as a spy is over, we need all the information we could on what Voldemort is planning."

Sirius glared at the Headmaster.

"I still think that it's wrong," he replied.

Dumbledore nodded but nevertheless turned to Severus.

"Severus, can you please hand me the potion?"

The raven haired man plunged a hand into his robes and withdrew a small vial of clear liquid. The Potions Master handed it to Dumbledore without taking his gaze off of the Dark Heir.

Headmaster Dumbledore uncorked the glass vial before asking, "Will you take this willingly, or shall we have to force it?"

Harry suppressed a smirk from forming. So they thought that he would tell everything just from Veritaserum? If so, they were gravely wrong.

"I'll take it willingly," he said with a malicious grin. The others narrowed their gazes in confusion at the grin.

Harry opened his mouth sitting up straight as Dumbledore put three drops of the potion on his tongue. The tasteless concoction was swallowed and then Harry felt the feeling of peace overtake his emotions. He felt as if he was floating in a hazy fog, barely recognizing what was happening.

The teen fought through the haze to remain conscious of what he was saying. While not able to lie, Voldemort had taught him a valuable way around Veritaserum. Harry almost smirked in anticipation.

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Mortimer Riddle," was Harry's emotionless voice. His bright green eyes were dilated as slightly foggy as he stared at the three other men in the room.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen, I will be fifteen in a couple weeks."

"Do you know where Voldemort's hideout is?"

"_Yessss_," he replied with a malevolent smirk at their flabbergasted looks as he spoke the answer in Parseltongue.

"What are Voldemort's current plans?" asked Dumbledore in the hopes that he had heard wrong for the other question.

"_Now they are probably to ressssscue me from thissss hell assss sssoon assss possssible," _was the reply in the snake language.

The method was a theory tested by the Dark Lord and his heir some years ago. Veritaserum was a truth potion; there was no way around that. However, not everyone speaks the language of the one taking the potion. Therefore, when questioning under the truth potion, people had to find those that spoke and understood different languages. Dumbledore was one of the better qualified as he could speak tens, and maybe even hundreds, of different languages.

However, the tongue of the serpents was special in the fact that only two in the entire world could speak it—Harry and Lord Voldemort.

Translation spells would not work as a person who spoke Parseltongue would have to invent the spell and translate every word. That particular thing was not going to be happening anytime soon as the people from the Slytherin line guarded their talent fiercer than a mother dragon with their eggs. So, no one had and most likely ever will understand Parseltongue outside the Slytherin family.

However, it seemed that once the old wizard gained his senses back, he tried another way.

"_Imperio!"_ he muttered pointing it at Harry.

Combined with the potion, the teen's will was easier to overcome. Had Harry not been prepared for this, he would have likely lost the battle of wills. It seemed that having a paranoid father was very useful after all.

"Answer you questions in English," ordered the Headmaster firmly.

After hesitating slightly, Harry regained control of the haziness in his mind and was able to fight the resounding, '_Answer the questions in English'_ over and over again.

The boy grinned and said, "I think not. So it seems that my father was right; the so called 'Light' will use any means necessary to achieve their ends."

Dejected and slightly angry, Dumbledore administered the antidote to the Veritaserum.

Harry smirked at their failure.

He looked at the different faces around him.

Black looked surprised, though he didn't know if that was because he spoke Parseltongue or if it was the Imperius Curse that he was shocked at. The other three were a mixture of anger, surprise, and irritation. The Headmaster and Snape masked those emotions better than Potter however.

'_Potter!_' he thought with intense hatred. The person in the room he hated more than anything was James Potter. Harry could still remember the memories that haunt him…years of neglect…being cursed by Potter's wand…doing absurd chores…

His hands itched to wrap them around his "_father"_ and just strangle him to death. Harry knew that if it not were for the fact that he knew about the charm on the bed keeping him in place, he would be rolling on the ground trying to kill James Potter right now.

Deciding to get his thoughts elsewhere before he try his luck against the magic on his bed, Harry turned to the Headmaster.

"So when are you handing me over to the Ministry?" he asked almost conversationally as if there was not a care in the world.

"I'm afraid that that will not be happening Mister Riddle," said Dumbledore with a raised brow, "Since you will not tell us what we need to know, the Order cannot risk you being rescued by your father."

'_Damn that man!'_ thought Harry angrily. Dumbledore knew that if he gave Harry to Fudge, the Minister would throw him in Azkaban as soon as possible and then Harry would be out by the next day. The only good part of the conversation was when the Hogwarts Headmaster said "father," and Harry saw the flinch Black gave.

"I'm afraid that until then, you will have to stay at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Had his "Dark Heir" mask not been in place, Harry was sure he would have been ranting and gaping. Not only was Hogwarts practically impossible to get into, but it was difficult to leave without the Headmaster's knowledge.

He growled internally, thinking of plans on how to escape.

As if he knew what Harry was thinking, Dumbledore regained the twinkle in his blue eyes. One look at the shining orbs made Harry agree with his father fiercely. They _were_ terribly annoying to the point where you just want to rip them out.

"I'll come back and take you to your rooms tomorrow Mister Riddle. You shall be spending the night here in the Hospital Wing," replied the old wizard before a farewell and leaving. Snape left without a word following the older man.

Sirius looked torn between staying and leaving.

With a forlorn sigh, Sirius bid Harry goodbye since he knew how Madam Promfrey was with her charges. The woman was hard pressed to let patients have five minutes of talking with others.

"Come on Prongs, tell your son goodbye and we'll leave."

James glared at the teen for a long silent moment. It was then that Harry noticed that he had not said a single word as he walked into the room.

"You are not a son of mines!" Potter hissed at Harry.

The black haired teen grinned maliciously.

"That's alright. I never was, and never shall be."

Glaring frostily, James left the room right before a nervous Sirius Black.

**

* * *

**After the wizards left, Harry laid down on the firm mattress. He closed his eyes tiredly. Battling the Veritaserum had taken a lot out of him mentally and his body isn't at its peak physically anyways. 

He groaned slightly closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Harry had just started drifting off to sleep when a voice inside his head could be heard.

'_Harry?'_ asked the voice.

'_Here father,' _answered Harry.

'_What did they do?!_' Voldemort asked worriedly, _'If I ever get my hands on that traitor, there'll be hell to pay!_' he added vehemently.

Harry sighed internally. This was really giving him a headache—well making it worse than before—and draining his magic slightly faster due to the distance and strong wards around Hogwarts.

'_What's wrong_?' asked the Dark Lord, hearing the sigh.

'_Nothing father, I'm just tired. They just interrogated me with Veritaserum and Dumbledore tried the Imperius with it when I answered in Parseltongue. I'm in the Hospital Wing right now.'_

The Dark Lord could practically _see_ the smirk that must be gracing his heir's face. He made a mental note to get the memory of how Dumbledore looked when that happened.

'_So what happened and what are they planning?'_

Harry hesitated slightly in his mental connection, causing his father to call out his name.

'_The Order isn't handing me over to the Ministry,'_ explained Harry, _'I'm staying at Hogwarts until further notice.'_

The teenager could feel the anger coming from his father's end of the bond.

'_Very well,'_ replied Voldemort_, 'I'll leave you now and plan how to deal with this situation.'_

'_Farewell father,'_ said Harry tiredly, exhausted from the strain of the conversation.

'_Goodbye.'_

Spent, Harry fell back into unconsciousness, wondering what the next day would bring. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about the situation.

* * *

**A/N–**Totally late update I know, but it's been hectic…well, I hope you like this chappie. Very hard to write! But I was totally blown away by the number of reviews for the last chapter! Have I mentioned that I love my reviewers? If not, I totally do!!! 63 reviews is awesome! So PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! 

I'm glad I'm changing some people into Voldemort lovers like me! But, if you hate him for changing Harry's memories (which I go right out and say it), don't make your decisions TOO soon ok? Also, does anyone have any good Harry/Voldemort SLASH fics from other authors that they want to tell me about?

_**VERY** SPECIAL THANKS TO:_ _**kaen307, Oblivious Wonder, koldy, GreatWarlord, alwaysariyana, dsfir1190, EvilDonut, ima witch, The Icebird, The Mysterious Nobody, H2O-Melon, LacuStellar, Butterbutt, SupportSeverusSnape, animewolfgurl, Lily's Secretkeeper, LadyMegsie, deathstreet90, Gasanechi, dandraft15, Harry Draco Malfoy, BarOOn, flower123, Peril Of Hope, jon02, santanaann, jenn, Prophet of the Waves, Madd Girl, OliviaMary, EmilyEB, HoshiHikari, Lilith Kayden, GaiaSolo, darklady5289, jka1, SailorHecate, Shadow Eclipse, littleschoolgirl, Persephone of Peridot, ladynaruto13, Anaelisa, Makurayami Ookami, Sano-Sama, akunamtata, Indisdible, The Elemantal Alchemist, GoddessMoonLady, Dracowar, breannatala, adgagfa, Lady Lain, Squiggles.Candi, Setsuna-X, Kathrina CH, Shadow King77, tcod, fudgebaby, tubs, B. Lyke Thism, snapescelticgirl, AngelLuva, Bruises fade, Aisling-Siobhan, petites sorcieres **FOR BEING AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!_

**Disclaimer–**JKR owns all that is Harry Potter. It does not belong to me!


	17. Family Matters

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 16-Family Matters**

Though his face did not show it, Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, was shaken. Never in a million years did he think that the Dark Lord's heir would be captured. It was not just that fact that shook him, but now Voldemort would know where his true loyalties lie and Snape knew that he would be a target. Not only had the solemn man attacked the Dark Lord, but he was mainly the reason his heir was captured.

Severus could just feel a headache coming on.

Despite him knowing that the teenager was important to the cause, he couldn't help feel slightly sorry for the boy. Over the years of tutoring him in potions, Snape felt a feeling of admiration towards the boy. Not only had he lived with the evilest Dark Lord of the century, but he'd somehow manage to retain his morals.

The Potions Master was not blind to when the heir referred to muggleborns as simply "muggleborns" and not the term "mudblood" like other pureblood raised children. Snape also noticed how during major raids, the teen would never target children like other Death Eaters.

Yes, Snape knew that the boy had morals.

As he and Albus Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, the Headmaster of Hogwarts turned to Snape and said, "Severus, you understand that leaving Hogwarts would be unsafe for you now?

The ink haired man fumed slightly. Part of his anger at the fact that he was basically imprisoned inside the castle or go to Grimmauld Place. Actually, Grimmauld Place wasn't really an option since some of the Order lived there and Severus Snape was a _very_ nonsocial man.

_Not to mention_, he sneered, _that Potter and Black would be there_.

"Really Headmaster!" he snapped, "Must you insult my intelligence or have you mistaken me for those idiotic imbeciles called Potter and Black?"

Snape's anger wilted at the sight of the Headmaster's stern gaze.

He sighed.

"I apologize Albus," he said, "It's just being trapped here and knowing that the Dark Lord is after my blood can cause me to lose my temper."

The Headmaster had the nerve to _twinkle_ at him with those goddamn eyes of his.

"Don't think of if my boy!" he said cheerfully. Snape could just imagine the old wizard offering some blasted lemon drops right now.

"Also, Severus," said the Headmaster, "I would like for you to make an identification potion. I think it's only a matter of time before Sirius asks for it," he finished beaming at the Potions Master.

The younger man's eye twitched at the mention of Black yet bit back the sharp comment.

Snape nodded to the Headmaster before turning to see Madam Promfrey about a vial of the teen's blood. As he headed back into the Hospital Wing, Snape heard the Headmaster's farewell as he left.

Making his way inside, Snape was glad to see that the heir had fallen asleep and a glass with some Dreamless Sleep remains in it on the nightstand next to the bed.

_At least he won't be attacking me again._

Making his way to the office, he saw Madam Promfrey.

"Poppy."

"Severus!" exclaimed the nurse, "What can I do for you?"

"I need a vial of that boy's blood."

Severus could see that the woman was shocked.

"Why ever would you need that?" she asked.

"It seems that Albus wants to know who the boy is, not to mention Black would want to prove that the boy's his long last godson," replied the Potions Master, face going sour at the mention of Black.

Poppy nodded before leaving the room.

The raven haired wizard stayed in the room as the school nurse returned a minute later. She handed him a small glass vial filled with a crimson liquid. As the potion touched Severus' hand, he could feel a warming charm on the container to prevent the blood from thickening. The vial was now a nice warm temperature exactly the same as in a human's body; not too hot, yet not too cold.

He inclined his head slightly as a thanks before leaving the nurse's domain and heading towards his—the dungeon.

Snape had turned the corner when an angry familiar voice reached his ear.

"—damn it James! What the hell's the matter with you?" exclaimed Black.

Years of spying kicked in as the Potions Master nonverbally incanted the Disillusionment Charm. Careful to not make any resounding noises on the stone floors, he moved towards the room until he could see through the narrow crack of a door not closed all the way.

_Sloppy Black…but what more can you expect from a moron?_

Snape listened as a flustered Sirius Black waved his hand angrily as he advanced on his best friend.

"—I thought that your nonchalance of your son sighted was that you didn't want to have hope only to have it squashed again…but why are you so against Harry? I can tell it's him James! I even asked Dumbledore. He'll have the identity potion by tomorrow. Why don't you show some hope that your son's returned?"

"I have only one son Sirius," snarled Potter angrily surprising Snape. What the hell was wrong with Potter? Even _Snape _knew that the Potters had twin sons.

"What do you have against Harry?" demanded Black.

"You want to know what?" hollered the messy haired man, "He's a Parselmouth!"

Black looked shocked (which was mirrored on the Potions Master's face).

"I was there when he spoke to my present for his fourth birthday James. I remember, but what's wrong with a Parselmouth son?" he asked.

_Figures really,_ thought Severus, _that Black would give a four year old a snake. I'm willing to bet that it was poisonous as well._

"Though I thought that Parseltongue was an inherited ability," Black mused.

_Merlin! Black _does_ have a brain!_

Potter hesitated slightly.

"It comes from Lily's side of the family," said Potter so quietly that Severus had to strain his ears to hear from the distance, "She comes from a bastard line of Slytherin. During our seventh year, she wanted to find out what her family tree was since all muggleborns are related _somehow_ to the wizarding world—whether through a squib or such generations back. Using a complicated potion, Lily saw that she descended from Salazar Slytherin's half sister. Lily became obsessed with the line for four months and researched all of her listed ancestors. She found, to her relief, that _none_ of her ancestors could speak to snakes Padfoot…none. Image her surprise and terror when her four year old son was a Parselmouth!"

Looking at Black, Snape could see that he was barely holding back from punching Potter in the face.

"That's it?!"

"You know about the prophecy Padfoot. Lily and I just knew that Harry would split up our family. After all, what Dark Lord wouldn't stop until he's killed the entire family of the one destined to destroy him?"

"And now you see that the prophecy is rubbish! Voldemort isn't going to kill Harry. Harry's his heir for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed a frustrated Black.

"No it's not, because the prophecy could mean George now," said Potter with a glint of pride in his eyes.

Black gaped at him, and Snape was inclined to join him.

"You aren't going to apologize to Harry?" asked Black incredulously, "Now that you're wrong about the prophecy, how could you just accept George but not Harry?"

Potter's eyes softened at looking at his best friend.

"Give it up Sirius," he said quietly, "Think about it. He's been in Voldemort's grasp for so long. Think of all the people he's _killed _Padfoot. I know you've always been fond of Harry, Sirius, but it's time to move on. It's too late for him."

Snape watched as Black backed away from his friend.

"You may have given up on Harry, but I haven't," he whispered so quietly that the Potions Master almost missed it.

Without a word, Black headed towards Snape and the door. The Potions Master got out of the way of the door and made his way to the dungeons as Black headed in the direction of the main entrance.

As Severus passed the door, he could see Potter staring blankly at the cold stone wall.

Snape sneered.

_Many thought it was too late for me as well, but I proved them wrong,_ he thought, _but I would _never_ turn my back on family Potter! And for that, I respect Black grudgingly. It seemed that at least one of you grew up._

**

* * *

**The first thing that came to Harry's mind as he woke up was that he was sore…_very_ sore. It was even worst than when he had martial arts lessons with Cattiveria (the sadist vampire), and _that_ was saying something! 

Harry winced before becoming used to the bright white room after much blinking.

Once Harry gained his vision, he saw that Sirius Black and Dumbledore occupied the Hospital Wing and were conferring quietly in the corner. As they saw him wake up, the pair made their way over.

Harry was about to tell them to sod off when he noticed that his throat was very dry. Grabbing the glass of water on the stand, he downed it while trying to not focus on the pain as his hand held the cup. It worked quite well; after all, mind over matter proved very useful as a child.

"Ah Harry!" exclaimed the Headmaster with twinkling blue eyes despite the glare shot at him by the teen by his free use of Harry's first name, "We're so glad that you're awake!"

Dumbledore was totally unfazed by the intense look of hatred sent by the Dark Heir.

"As you know, you'll be staying at Hogwarts," he continued, "I'm afraid there are those that don't trust you yet to wander the halls with no one knowing where you are, so you must wear a tracking device. The device will also preventing you from leaving Hogwarts' grounds. Since it was created by the Ministry, a pain charm is built into the device should you not abide by its restrictions," finished the Headmaster with an almost regretful look of a pained grandfather.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was not so easily fooled by the old man's manipulations.

He watched as Dumbledore held up a silver necklace chain just big enough to hang loosely on his neck, yet at the same time preventing him from lifting it over his head.

The silver haired wizard approached with the chain and even from where he was, Harry could feel the power rolling off of the piece of jewelry. He hissed and itched to wandlessly blast the Headmaster but knew that with his weakened stage, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Tensing as Dumbledore approached him with the wand, Harry sat stiffly as a spell sealed the chain. As Dumbledore's hand brushed his neck, Harry felt the man freeze in shock as his fingers brushed pass Slytherin's locket.

As Dumbledore drew back, Harry relaxed marginally, but was not foolish enough to be totally relaxed in the old man's presence. Harry knew that the charms on the Horcrux caused others' hands to go right through it, but he wasn't dense or so hopeful that the wizard wouldn't notice the tingle of magic from it. Despite what he felt about Dumbledore, there was no way that Harry could deny that he was a powerful wizard.

"Mister Potter," he said causing Harry to hiss at the name.

_Seems like they finally figured it out. Took them long enough._

"I am no longer a Potter Dumbledore!" he spat angrily with flashing eyes.

The Headmaster twinkled at him and said, "Regardless, I must ask what that tingle of magic was Harry."

The teen could feel his right hand twitching underneath the cover, wanting to rip out those annoying crystal blue orbs.

"That's for me to know… and for you to never find out Headmaster!" he replied with a malicious grin.

The Headmaster sighed as he said wearily, "I wish you would trust me Harry. I'm only here to help you."

"The only thing that would help me was if I got the hell out of here!"

The man had the audacity to send a look filled with sadness at him!

"I hope Sirius will be able to sway your opinion then. As soon as you are well, you are permitted to leave and roam wherever you want. However, I must implore to you not to leave the grounds as it could be dangerous," he said. The "for you" was left unsaid but Harry understood the threat. The teen continued to glare at the Headmaster as he left the Hospital Wing.

Reluctantly, Harry turned his gaze to his ex-godfather.

"Why are you still here Black?" he snarled furiously. Harry's temper was very short. Not only was he imprisoned in the damn castle, but he also had to put up with Black's presence.

_I seem to have all the luck in the world,_ he thought sarcastically.

He could feel his emerald orbs narrowing at the tentative smile Black offered him. Black came forward until he sat in the chair right next to Harry's bed.

The teenager could feel his hands itch once again to reach around the throat just in reach and end the life of the man who caused him so much sadness and fear as a child.

The Dark heir could feel the other's darker blue eyes pleading at him and the pleading tone was reinforced with the begging quality in his voice.

"Please Harry, what did I do wrong? What did James, Lily, and I do to make you hate us so?"

"So you and my _loving_ parents," he spoke the word through gritted teeth, "don't even remember what you did? I guess I'm not important enough to be remembered right Black? Once you remember all those years of neglect and abuse, come to me," Harry said with a steely look in his piercing green eyes.

"We've never abused _or_ neglect you Harry! Don't you remember the fun we had? The birthday party we had for when you turned four? That was the last party we had with you because you disappeared the next day!"

The teenager smirked.

"Yes I remember that day. The snake present was the best I've ever gotten. I still have her Black. I saw the glint in your eyes as I opened the present. You and the Potters just wanted to lower my guard and kill me. It didn't escape my notice that Sly, my snake, was _poisonous_! Now, you just want me back on the side of the _Light_ because I can defeat my _real_ father! Well I'll tell you that that's not happening."

"Harry," he persisted pleadingly with a shine in his eyes from unshed tears from the hatred his godson showed at him, "how can I show you that we didn't abuse you?!"

"YOU CAN'T!!" yelled Harry, "IF YOU WON'T EVEN ADMIT THAT YOU ABUSED ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!! YOU WON'T EVEN ADMIT YOUR ERROR AND ARE SAYING THAT HOW YOU TREATED ME IS NORMAL??!!!"

Sirius shrank back from the fury in Harry's eyes.

"Please Harry—" started Sirius, but that was all he got before a commanding voice rung out in the room.

"Just what is going on in here?!" demanded Madam Promfrey, "Mister Black, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave!"

The man opened his eyes to argue but the firmness in the matron's voice told him to give up. Nodding reluctantly, Sirius got up and left the Hospital Wing.

The door closed firmly behind him quietly.

**

* * *

**Two days passed before Harry felt well enough to leave the infirmary. Actually, he could have left one day earlier but the school nurse would not let him out of her clutches since he wasn't completely healed, according to her. Technically, she didn't release him the second day either since the heir snuck out of the wing. 

Dumbledore had assigned a house-elf to lead him to where his chambers would be when would be staying at the magical school.

It hardly came as a surprise to Harry when his new rooms are right next to Gryffindor dormitory, and a short distance away from the Headmaster's office.

Apparently, the rooms were for guests during the school year. During the times of the founders, concerned parents would be able to stay there until their fears were abated.

Though the portrait of a male singer guarded his doors with a password, Harry knew it was all for show. He did not have the illusion that they would not be able to enter without the password. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from having a Parseltongue password just to watch the pale portrait faces around the hallways.

The one blessing was that the room was not red and gold like the Gryffindor common room (not that he's been in there). The room was a nice mixture of earth tone colors, neutral to all the houses, which fit him just fine if he couldn't have the green and silver of Slytherin House.

Even though he didn't have his wand (which he suspected Dumbledore had since the Dark Lord did not), Harry spent his time in the Hogwarts library. Books had praised the amount of books in it, but the Dark Heir wanted to scoff at the over-exaggeration.

The library would no doubt impress many but it was only about three-quarters the size of the library at home. And even then, practically none of the tomes contained information on the Dark Arts.

Harry sighed before wandering around, occasionally taking out a book or two that looked semi-interesting and he had not read before. Since the library at home was owned by a Dark Lord, it only made sense that it was filled with dark and illegal tomes. "Light" textbooks were kept to a minimum, including only ones that were somewhat helpful.

A couple of the books Harry found contained information on the binding and restriction charms set on his new necklace.

Harry detested being in a situation where he was restricted or trapped by _anyone, _so he wanted to know what he was dealing with.

After three days, he was frustrated that the book yielded no important information but something…interesting happened on the third day.

Harry was reading the rather pointless novel for the fourth time, hoping that he skipped something importance when a shadow partially blocked the light from reaching his books.

He knew right away who it was, having seen that shadow many times when they used scaring techniques to distract him when making a potion.

"What do you want Snape?" he sneered without taking his eyes off the tome.

"The Headmaster requires your presence," he replied emotionlessly.

Harry sighed knowing he wouldn't get a rise from the man. Standing up, he gathered his two books and placed them back where he obtained them before falling instep with the Potions Master.

The pair walked in silence down the stone hallways.

The only sounds were their feet shuffling on the stone and the rustle of cloth.

Finally, just as the reached Dumbledore's office, Harry asked a question that had been bothering him since he learned of Snape's betrayal.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. Neither needed to explain for both knew that the other knew perfectly well what they were talking about.

"Guilt," replied Snape and something flashed through his eyes before Harry could decipher what it was, "I got tired of torturing innocent muggles for no reason. The Dark Lord is insane. His raids and attacks will get nowhere as he slowly destroys the Wizarding World, so I decided to do whatever I could to oppose him…even if it means spying."

If Harry was surprised that Snape answered him, he didn't show it.

For a moment neither spoke but stared into the eyes of the other.

They knew that they were both on opposite sides of a war. Both were high on the capture list and yet both admired the other for their beliefs and loyalty. The Potions Master to the leader of the Light and Harry to the leader of the Dark.

A quiet understanding passed between the two before Snape broke the silence.

"Lemon Drops," he said as the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's domain.

With a nod of understanding, Harry turned and left the Potions Master while ascending the revolving stairs to see his father's enemy.

* * *

**A/N–**Hoped you enjoyed the update! Today I had no school, so I could work on it (_grins_). Hope that explains about Lily's heritage and all that I said in the first chapter! REVIEW! 

Thanks to reviewers: **_Oblivious Wonder, LacuStellar, akunamtata, Sister of Death, Kitsune Warashi, SupportSeverusSnape, Barranca, wo-chan, flower123, Intelligo, koldy, BarOOn, moonravencrow13, lazycrazykitten, Doxkid, Dark HP dreams, Madd Girl, sarah-sama, Kemowitch92, ladynaruto13, Anaelisa, tubs, jka1, jenn, GoddessMoonLady, Luca's Lover, CANADIAN-COOLIO, wover30, darklady5289, EmilyEB, Lily's Secretkeeper, Persephone of Pendot, HoshiHikari, Dumbledore, Shadow Eclipse, Crafty, noearthlyclue, Dracowar, yumemi, dolphingirl79, rayama, Prophet of the Waves, anazagal, Clutchy, Makurayami Ookami, kobisaki (15), Dreamweaver, Echizen Ryoma, ichizu, 7645676, ELMO, AngelLuva, Andriana Black, Ice's Shadow_** FOR REVIEWING ME! MUCH LUVZ!

**Disclaimer–**As usual, I own nada, rien, zilch, nuthin', since all rights belong exclusively to JKR.


	18. Beginning to Unravel the Truth

**Darkness Unveiled**

**Chapter 17-Beginning to Unravel the Truth**

A very expensive lamp found itself thrown across the room as a Dark Lord glared at it in fury.

He had just gotten back from a meeting with Lucius who was convincing the idiotic Fudge to transfer Harry to Azkaban. Lord Voldemort knew that the island prison was much easier to break into than Hogwarts, and under the watchful eye of the bumbling fool.

However, it seemed that Dumbledore's influence was widespread. Not only had the plan backfired, but the Headmaster also gained custody of the Dark Heir. Harry was now in the legal custody of Dumbledore and Voldemort knew how hard it was going to be to bring his son home now.

'_Damn it!'_ thought the Dark Lord as another lamp found itself smashed.

**

* * *

**Ascending the staircase, as Harry reached the top step; he heard a protruding voice behind the door of the Headmaster's office say, "Come in Harry!" 

Silently fuming, Harry did just that and looked into the eyes of a _twinkling_ Headmaster.

The fact that the old wizard acted so familiar towards him drove him insane with rage. Despite how many times Harry told him to refer to him by his last name, the old fool always resorted back to "Harry."

Stiffly, Harry crossed the small office, looking at a glance while feigning boredom. He could see the small silver trinkets littering the office along with a perch of which a large ruby phoenix was occupying at the moment. He looked at the majestic bird who looked like it was in its top form and concluded that its burning day was past for a while and the next still won't happen for another week or two. The phoenix was now in peak, beautiful form.

The bird's watchful clear eyes followed Harry as he looked at the room and reluctantly returned his attention to the Headmaster.

"Ah, how do you like Fawkes, my boy?" asked a cheerful Headmaster after seeing Harry's fascination with his familiar.

Harry opted to remain silent and responded, "What did you want to see me for?"

Not put off, Dumbledore continued, "Well, as you're aware, we must move you to another place since Hogwarts' wards are being strengthened over the summer. Therefore, no one can stay in here that has nothing to do with the job itself."

"So where do you want me to go?"

Harry stared frostily at the unfazed wizard.

"There are two options. The first is that you can stay with your family—"

"—ex-family," corrected Harry as he cut in the sentence.

"At Godric's Hollow or you can stay with your godfather, Sirius Black."

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "If you stay with Sirius, it will be at his family house which is where the Order meets. . ."

'_Why's he telling me where the Order meets?'_ thought Harry in puzzlement.

"Of course the place is protected by Fidelius so no one but those that the secret keeper tells would be able to find it."

'_Well that answers my question._'

Harry thought about his options, which weren't all that great. Either he had to go live with his ex-family, who he was quite sure didn't want him either, or with his _very _annoying ex-godfather.

Oh the joy of choices.

Harry glared at the old wizard at his options but found that the barmy old was quietly humming some annoying tune with twinkling happy eyes. Harry growled. He knew that staying with his _godfather_ would be quite masochistic but living in the same house as his _family_ would most likely cause him to commit suicide—or at the very least murder.

With that though, Harry snarled out a simple, "Black."

After he said that, Dumbledore clapped his hands together happily before saying, "Great my boy! I'm sure Sirius would be ecstatic to see you!"

Harry didn't even bother to correct him on his "endearment" seeing as how the Headmaster wouldn't notice anyways or coincidentally having a moment of "deafness."

"Now with that business cleared up, I must ask how old are you Harry?"

The boy looked at him in confusion. After all, if they knew who he was, why would they as him his age?

The Headmaster, seeing his confused look, simply said cheerfully, "Just procedure that I have to follow to make sure."

"Fifteen."

"Ah, lovely," he twinkled, "That means that you will be starting your fifth Hogwarts year come September!"

It took a moment for the Dark Heir to properly process what the Leader of the Light said.

"HELL NO!"

While outwards Harry only showed fury, inside his heart was picking up its pace from fear. Despite Harry's loyalty to his father and his belief that the Dark Lord surpassed Albus Dumbledore in power, there was a small part of him that knew that the Dark Lord feared the old wizard for a reason. Though over one hundred and fifty years old, the Headmaster of Hogwarts has not diminished in his skill with the wand.

"Why the hell would I need to go to _school_?! It's not like I haven't learned all this shit that you're doing right now years ago!" exclaimed Harry.

"Language Harry!" scolded a stern Headmaster, "And while it's true that you've learned some or most of the materials, you still need to take your O.W.L.S. in order to have a successful career," he lectured as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Harry stared at the other, not quite sure if he was serious, or at the very least all there in the head.

_Why in the world would an heir of the _DARK LORD_ need to take that stupid test to "succeed in life?" Somehow I doubt an O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts will show my qualifications for taking over the world._

With that thought, the raven haired boy almost burst out laughing.

_Wow, I must be really tired or something to be thinking of that_.

Not wanting to waste time arguing a matter that he would not win, Harry sighed and conceded, albeit reluctantly.

The cheerful Headmaster smiled before saying, "Lovely, now would today be a good time to move into Sirius' home?"

Harry bit back a, "_NO_!" simply because he knew the question was rhetorical and he would be leaving today no matter what. Forcing back a sign, Harry nodded.

"Well then, I'll floo you right over and your possessions can be sent over to Sirius' home."

For this statement, the Dark Heir had to try _very_ hard to ask, "_What possessions_?"

With that said, Headmaster Dumbledore handed the teenager a small piece of parchment paper. Looking at it, Harry saw neat curvy handwriting that no doubt belonged to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The parchment read:

**The Order of the Phoenix **

**May be found at**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

No sooner had he read the piece of paper, it burst into flames, leaving nothing but ashes where it had once existed. Surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, the act did not cause any harm to his hands. The flames felt like a warming charm over his hands but no more heat than that. With a glance at his hands, they looked perfectly normal with no burn scar to be seen.

_Phoenix power_, thought Harry as he threw a sharp glance at the phoenix. The magnificent bird returned his gaze calmly and innocently which caused Harry to narrow his eyes. He didn't for one minute believe in its innocent act.

"I'm sure Harry, that you'll have remembered about your—ah—restrictions here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

The black haired teen bit back a growl. How could he forget the constant reminder of his imprisonment?

"Well I'll just place a charm on it so that the next building you are in, it will be the same as at Hogwarts. You will not be allowed to leave the grounds of Headquarters; everything would be the same, including the pain. I'm afraid that Ministry regulations can be a bit trying."

_Really?! You think, you manipulative old coot! And I'm pretty sure you weren't even trying to fight this stupid restriction. _

The older wizard stepped forward with his wand extended and it took all of Harry's willpower to not allow his training to take action. He had been raised that should any approach him with a wand, it was attack and ask questions later.

A faint silver glow emitted from Dumbledore's wand as Harry heard him chant a rather long incantation, which wasn't Latin as the teen was fluent in that.

As a small chill went throughout his body, Harry watched as the Headmaster stepped back, satisfied with the results.

"Now Harry, just step up to the Floo and shout out the address. Please note that should you shout any other place, the floo won't work because it's only open to Headquarters right now."

The Dark Heir forced back a roll of the eyes. Honestly, how low _was_ Dumbledore's opinion of him if the Headmaster thought he was going to try something _that_ obvious and stupid in front of the Headmaster? Obviously he had _very_ low opinions of the Dark Heir.

Harry grabbed a pinch of the powder before tossing it into the spacious fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" he shouted into the green fire as he stepped into the fireplace.

Suddenly, the familiar swirl of flooing caused him a slight disorientation as he arrived at his destination. Despite his using this method of traveling many times before, Harry stumbled slightly as he exited the fireplace.

_Blasted floo, _he thought.

As he stepped out of the fireplace's path, Harry dusted himself off of the dust and soot.

_And that's why I don't like this method of traveling,_ he growled internally in annoyance.

The Dark Heir surveyed the room of the place that he would be spending the summer in. All in all, it was rather gloomy with an air that screamed uninhabited. Apparently, Black hadn't lived in it for a while but was using it for the Order's headquarters.

The room wasn't uninhabited however.

As soon as he felt someone's presence in the chamber, Harry straightened up from dusting himself and stared coldly into his ex-godfather's blue eyes. His facial expression could be considered emotionless at best and passionate hatred at worst, depending on how hopeful the person was.

"Black," hissed the teen as the fireplace flared again and the Leader of the Light stepped out of it.

Unlike Harry's exit however, he stepped out with careless grace that made it seem like stepping out of a whirlwind traveling across great distances was an everyday occurrence (which it most likely was).

Dumbledore didn't even seem perturbed or even _notice_ the scene unfolding before him. He was quite cheerful as he twinkled at them, seemingly ignoring the glaring teen and the pleading look the other wizard gave him.

The Headmaster was interested at their relationship, if you could call it that really, seeing as Harry hated Sirius for reasons unbeknownst to him. Harry kept referring to his childhood with Sirius as abuse. For reasons to the best of his knowledge, Sirius treated Harry as one would treat a son—if not better. Every time that Dumbledore went over to the Potters' house, he would see Sirius giving gifts to the elder Potter child along with playing with him. So what abuse was Harry talking about? Was it possible that Voldemort twisted Harry's memories of his childhood? If so, the Dark Lord might have just lost his main follower!

His mind began whirling with this new information. Of course! How could he have not noticed it before?! Dumbledore felt like he could have smacked his head at his own stupidity and blindness. Many situations came up on ways that the Headmaster could get Harry to "repair" the relationship between the two.

Dumbledore wasn't ignorant. He knew that Harry was a major piece in the chess game that the Dark and the Light played. His role could tip the scale in favor of the Light.

Deciding to ponder on the matter at a later time, Dumbledore asked Sirius, "Sirius? Why don't you show Harry to his rooms? I'm sure he's tired and there'll be a meeting as usual tonight," finished the Headmaster amicably.

"Farewell Harry, Sirius," he greeted before flooing back out in a flash of emerald green.

The silence that followed was almost deafening.

After moments of shifting uncomfortably, Sirius summoned enough courage to ask the teen, "Shall we go?"

There was no response but Sirius turned and started walking towards a rather old looking staircase. Harry made to follow him, seeing as how there wasn't any chance of his escape.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!! A DISGRACE TO MY NAME! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO LEAD THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! GET RID OF ALL THE BLOOD FILTH FROM MY HOUSE!" screeched a voice rather loudly as they passed by a curtain partially hiding something.

"Bloody hell," he heard Black swore as he tried to wrestle with the curtain to cover it.

As his ex-godfather swung the thick curtain, Harry could see a corner of a portrait. So who was the portrait off?

From what he had deduced from the constant shouting, it was no doubt Black's mother, or grandmother. The Heir deducted that it was of kin to Sirius Black and obviously one of his father's supporters. Also, the voice was feminine, taking out the option of it being a patriarch or the family.

Finally the offending voice was cut off. Harry thought it was just because she was slightly miffed at being cut off from speaking.

"Bloody portrait," muttered Black as he ascended the stairway. The ascension was filled with rather _colorful_ explicates about his mother, whom Harry now knew as the person of the portrait.

For a moment, Harry looked at the man in amusement. However, that was before he caught himself and maintained a constant stolid, if not hateful, look.

As they approached the top of the staircase, Black pointed to a room.

"This is your room for the summer," he said nervously, "I hope it's to your standards Harry."

Like with the Headmaster, Harry glared at the name but then turned to survey his new room.

Though not overly spacious, it was somewhat similar to his room at his father's Headquarters. Dark red and gold seemed to be the prevailing theme of the room, he thought in disgust. A bed, bureau, desk, and chair adorned the room. Even though the house was rather old, Harry thought that the chambers looked quite modern and very nice.

The teenager realized that Black wasn't about to leave anytime soon without a signal so he nodded slightly and went into the room as his ex-godfather descended the stairs.

**

* * *

**Sirius Black was at a loss of what to do. 

His long lost godson—who was thought to be dead—was back to him, but hated his very being. Furthermore, said godson also happened to be raised by an evil Dark Lord who actually seemed to care about Harry, he concluded at the amount of loyalty Harry showed towards his "father." As if that wasn't complicated enough, Harry's parents didn't seem to want him. They apparently thought that he was evil or some of that rubbish.

_This is stuff that muggles would think of in that soapy opera, or whatever it was that Arthur was talking about_.

Sirius forced back a bitter laugh.

It seemed that life and fate would always throw him curveballs.

Sighing, Sirius thought back about his situation with his godson, whom he regarded as a son.

Harry hated his guts. Actually, Harry hated any and all from the Light, but he seemed to focus all his hatred towards Lily, James, Moony, and him. Briefly, he thought about all that Harry said about him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_YOU CAN'T!!" yelled Harry, "IF YOU WON'T EVEN ADMIT THAT YOU ABUSED ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!! YOU WON'T EVEN ADMIT YOUR ERROR AND ARE SAYING THAT HOW YOU TREATED ME IS NORMAL??!!!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

What did Harry mean when he said that? 

Sirius replayed all the moments that he stayed with Harry. From the teen's birth to his final birthday, in which Sirius gave him a snake (which he now felt slightly guilty for), he and Moony had always treated him with love. The pair had noticed how Lily and James were slightly _cold_ towards the lovable boy, so they poured all their love into him.

So what _did_ Harry mean?

From what Sirius could remember, he had never hurt the boy.

Could it be that Harry remembered different memories than what had happened? The Animungus was about to rule out that option had it not been for one fact: Harry grew up with the Dark Lord.

After all, six years was a long time in a child's early years. No matter how little children were, they would not so terribly mix up the facts as to mistaken love for _abuse_.

Then it clicked.

Voldemort did something to his godson.

A bubbling fury started to rise within him. It wasn't enough that the Dark Lord took away his godson, but he made it so that they would never get him back. They may have him physically, but mentally, he would forever hate them for something they never did.

That thought tore at Sirius' heartstrings.

They just _have_ to find out how to fix this!

**

* * *

**After a thorough examination, Harry found that there was a small eavesdropping bug within his room. He allowed himself a roll of the eyes. Who in the world would he discuss crucial information to in the _Headquarters_ of the _Order of the Phoenix_??!! It was just common sense! 

He laid on the rather comfortable bed (not that he would admit this to anyone) and thought about his little predicament.

One thing stuck with him, and that was the fact that Black seemed to be puzzled when he mentioned his memories of abuse at their hands. Was it an act so that Dumbledore wouldn't see that his _perfect_ Gryffindors aren't so perfect? Or was it…something more?

Despite what his heart told him, his mind screamed that they weren't lying. After all, Gryffindors can't properly lie to save their lives. That was a Slytherin trait.

So if they weren't lying, then what?

If Black and the Potters were telling the truth, then his father was lying.

But that can't be true!

Despite what his loyalty to his father said, Harry couldn't help thinking that there was something _more_ to this. What frustrated the hell out of him was what he didn't know _what_.

"Just what the bloody hell is going on?" he whispered into the silent room.

**

* * *

**As the Dark Lord rubbed his ruby red eyes wearily from reading the vast reports in front of him, he felt a small pang of confusion followed by a full-blown feel of it. 

What confusion in turn caused him to be confused…and slightly apprehensive?

What was his Heir so confused about?

With that line of thought, Lord Voldemort sent a trickle of power to start a mind conversation with his heir and son. To his surprise, he couldn't gain access to his heir's mind.

That wouldn't have startled him if not for the fact that his son was in the hands of the enemy. Therefore, Harry was utilizing very strong Occlumency to protect his mind. However, if he was feeling confused (and therefore pondering in private), why would his mind be closed?

The Dark Lord couldn't shake the small feeling of unease from appearing.

* * *

**A/N–**Eh…would now be a good time to apologize for not updating in a while??? It's been so hectic (wow, I use that excuse a _lot_) and I've been reading more fanfiction that writing, which I feel kindda bad about. Anyways, here's a chapter! There seeds of doubt…MUAHAHA! **REVIEW**! 

Wow, long chapters are a pain to write (well, this seems long to ME!). I think the next story I start will have shorter chapters. . .

Anyways, happy holidays! This is my late gift!

A special thanks to: **_LadyMegsie, HoshiHikari, lordscorpto, LacuStellar, ladynaruto13, Adrian Black, Katherina CH, SupportSeverusSnape, BarOOn, Anazergal, flower123, deathstreet90, Anaelisa, Prophet of the Waves, Ppsh, Madd Girl, Ice's Shadow, Kemowitch92, Heather, Makurayami Ookami, EmilyEB, kobisaki, jka1, Shadow Eclipse, Ishtar 16, Luca's Lover, Lilith Kayden, dolphingirl79, GoddessMoonLady, GoddessMoonLady, noxon1, henriette, noearthlyclue, jenn, mudrax, I-Y-T-Y, Monaki-cheung, zafaran, rasberitwist, kyayuura, koldy, spiritookami, Janette Salinas, reign1990, Elriestar, Sweet-Seduction17_** for reviewing! HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND THIS IS FOR YOU (SORRY THAT IT'S A FEW DAYS LATE!)!!!

**Disclaimer–**The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. However, this story is inspired by "The Darkness Within" and "Darkly Treacherous." Any and all plot similarities would belong to their respective owners.


End file.
